Love Will Find a Way
by Jonathan D. Allard
Summary: Alec is gay, but has to marry. Lydia dies. Clary blackmails Maryse to be the unhappy bride, but she is still in love with her brother Jace, who is in a coma witch he eventary wakes from. Clary and Alec, need to have children even if they never gonna love one-another as husban and wife. And Magnus gets to have an affair with a married man.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alec had been forced to marry, and it had to be a good and powerful name he had to become married into. Lydia Barnwell had been his choice. Nevertheless, in the last encounter with Valentin, Alec' fiancé had been brutally murdered, trying to protect his parabatai Jace. The encounter had been a rescue mission to get Jace back after he foolishly had gone after Valentin alone to kill him.

Jace had laid out cold in a hospital bed when they found him. In some sort of comatose state.

Lydia had gone to fetch Izzy, Simon and Clary, but she hadn't made it out of the door before she was run through by a Seraph-blade. The weapon of a shadowhunter. She hadn't died instantly, but the wound had been lethal.

It had been Valentin, standing with the blade. The rest of the fight with Valentin and his minions was blurry to Alec. The only thing he remembered clearly, was that he had put 3 arrows into Valentin before Clary had cut him down. There had been too many enemies so they had taken Jace and fled. None of the girls had gotten more than a small scratches defending themselves and clearing the way for Alec with an unconcise Jace slung over his shoulder.

It had been Simon that started helping Lydia along, but it had been fast before the blood gotten to him, so he and Clary switched without a word, so Simon could use his supernatural vampire speed to good use by striking back at the enemy.

Alec couldn't help his parabatai and the girl he had agreed to marry for the sake of politics. And of course he chose his best friend and brother over the girl he barely knew. Lydia had died on Clary arm as she dragged the wounded girl along.

Alec had cried for her, because even if they hadn't known one another very long, they had come to an understanding to take over the institute together as partners. Her death rattled all Alec' plans for his future and his family. Witch lead to this moment.

He didn't know who the bride was, just that it was his mother that had arranged it all, from the bride to the ceremony, to the back tux he was now in. He was standing at the alter waiting for the girl he would spend the rest of his life with. The thought made him want to gag. Because Alec Lightwood could never be a reale husband to the wife he was about to get. Alec was gay, even if it hurt to admit, which was why he objected to assist in planning the one event that would end his life. He would rather had a knife thrusted in his heart than marry without love, or at least a mutual agreement of expectations.

The agreement with Lydia had always just been political, he had even told her he had no interest in what a married life would bring. She had agreed, lead with one's head, not heart.

The worst part was that he didn't know what this girl, that was standing on the other side of the church door expected out of this marriage. Love? A partnership? A family? He shuddered at the thought. He had to make this work, for the sake of his family.

The music started and the door opened, Alec didn't dare look at his future wife in the eyes. Her dress was flawless and the withe vale covered her face witch made hard to see who the lucky girl was. The only thing that seamed familiar was the red tips of hair sticking out beneath the vale.

Alec tried to block out the ceremony, by thinking on Magnus. Oh Magnus Bane, even though he was flamboyant and outstandingly different he couldn't stop finding the warlock attractive. He really was the bane of Alec' life. The way Magnus made him feel was like a slow fire had been set in his chest. Burning long and hot, it had taken him by surprise that it suddenly was there, it had started it self so slowly that he didn't noticed it before it was burning hot like at forest fire, eating everything in its path.

He had secretly dreamed about the teasing and the having drinks would have become more. He had to be able to let go of all of his fear and self-doubt, just to be who he is.

That is why he admired Magnus strong flamboyant style.

Alec was gonna miss the way Magnus made him feel special. Magnus had tried to convince Alec to let his heart choose him, to be happy. After Alec had announced his marriage to Lydia, Magnus had one last time tried it to win him over, but Alec had to keep up apheresis. Alec still wanted Magnus, even standing her by the alter.

Alec didn't pay attention as he said his wows or as he was branded with the marriage rune. He first woke from his alternative universe, were his difference could be accepted when his dad, that was standing behind him had said: '... And now you may kiss the bride.'

And lifting the vail, his eyes popped a bit, because his new wife was his parabatais girlfriend.

Clary was now his wife!? For the Angel. How could it happen? Jace was so gonna kill him for this!

oo0O0oo

The world was falling apart for Clary, really falling apart. Her best friend had become a vampire, she is, no past tense, she had been dating her brother, her mother was dead, killed by her father. Not directly, but her death was still Valentine fault.

She had in a moment of weakness taken revenge of her mothers death by killing her murderer aka Valentin aka her father. Stabbing him in the back, the look on his face had been priceless, nearly comical when he saw who had done the strapping.

She still couldn't sleep at night because she had become a monster in her own eyes. She had done the exact same thing that Valentin had done, killed a family member. The worst of all, she had been praised for it. Congratulated on ridding the world of that evil, but in truth she felt nothing more than a killer. She had been furious at the time, she had wanted to kill him so she did in the pretends of saving her friends, but she really just wanted revenge, not justice, not to get even, just plain old infuriating revenge.  
But it didn't stop there, nope. Now she was marring a gay man that was in love with the brother she had dated. Complicated much? Why you properly ask? Well she couldn't let the love of her life's best friend, his parabatai, get stuck in a marriage were he would have to hide from the closed person to him.

But why marry Alec, why not just get Jace to find a way around the Lightwood parents? Well Jace was still in a comatose state. No runes had helped, no of Magnus' spell or potions had worked. Jace had been taken to a mundane hospital to be checked out. The doctors had been puzzle, because they couldn't find anything. Therefore, the only thing to do was to wait until he woke up by himself.

Now, Jaces room had been turned into something that looked like a cross between a OCD punk/rock teanageroom and at hospital ward.

Clary had basically lived in the chair beside Jace for a month before Izzy had stormed in crying about her family was falling apart. One brother in a coma, the other forced to marry, ex circle member parents, the clave moving against her parents in a power play of politics and bloodlines.

Izzy and Clary had cried a little together huddled up together for awhile before she had to go deal with the World again. Izzy thanked Clary before taking her cold and collected mask back on.

What would Jace have done? He would had sacrificed himself for Clary and all the ones she loved, which he had done more than once already and doing that he had dragged Alec along with him. It was Clarys fault that Alec was in the mess he was in the first place. Therefore, she decided she would get him out of this shit-storm again.

oo0O0oo

Maryse had been trying to avoid marring her children of for so long, but the claves politics was pushing her. She knew her daughter would be suffocated in arrangement like that. Isabelle was a delicate creature, much like a cat. Fierce, strong and untamable. She had the potential of being an exceptional shadowhunter, a natural leader and a good strong player of politics. But as Maryse saw it se needed time to become more independent and grow. Maryse not only had to think about the institute, her children was also a main priory even it didn't always look like it. The only one she had deemed ready to fulfill this task was Alec. He would adapted to the new life.

So she had understood that and had been political happy of his engagement to Lydia Barnwell. Even if she had disliked the girl from first sight.

But now the girl was dead and she had to find another girl to take her place. Another to force upon her little baby boy.

She let her head sink into her hands; she was ready to start crying. But she picked herself up and started looking through potential bloodlines with respectable names and single daughters. It wouldn't do not to be level headed trying to find the person her son would spend a life with.

Suddenly the double door to the study was being slammed open and a fierce red head came marching in demanding that she was the one that Alec should be married of to.

Maryse was about to have a heart attack, how could this stupid little girl think that it would help the Lightwood family in the eyes of the clave if Alec were to marry Valentin's daughter?!

But she was a Fairchild, a good strong lineages of shadowhunters had come from that line. Maryse would never have considered it before Clary had blackmailed her into it, by basically buying her son, Alexander Lightwood, with the Mortal Cup.

Maryse was about to throw-up, she really was a bad parent; she had sold her son in marriage, sold her little boy. Nevertheless, as the head of the institute the offer had been too great to let pass.

And in a few years they wouldn't remember Clary as Valentin Morgenstern circle leaders daughter, but Clarissa Lightwood the banisher of Lucifer in the man called Valentin Morgenstern.

Hopefully.

Maryse hated the red head more than she ever disliked Lydia. Nevertheless, she was feace and strong, a treat to Maryse power as the Leader of the institute. She had to admire the girl for her guts, and maybe this way she would be able to rain a small sense of control over the disobedient girl.

"Give me the cup"

"I don't trust you, so you wouldn't even get to see it before the day of the wedding"

"Fine, but I expect that a prenuptial agreement, so this arrangement ends with at least two children" that last part had Clary going white, Maryse hoped to scare her of.

"Fine, but I get to decide where we live and the children will have to wait" Clary was tough to make deals with.

"But no longer than 10 years and then you must at least be pregnant with number 2"

"I want to pick out my own dress, at the wedding and all else you will take care of"

"Fine"

"Then we have a Deal"

"Good, then I will set up the paper work so it is ready to sigh before the planning gets started"

As Clary left in a dramatic way, Maryse sight and wondered what have I done?

oo0O0oo

Magnus knew that feeling glad that someone was dead, was very bad. But he had secretly made a small Dance of joy when he heard that Lydia was dead, only in his head of cause. He weren't that cold hearted a basted, to publicity be happy for a shadowhunters death unless he wanted to following her to the other side. I would be suicide.

Now his plans of getting his fingers in Alec could continue as if nothing had happened. He already had it all planed out. Why you properly ask? Even though Magnus' heart had been teared from his chest when he got the news about Alec and Lydia, had continued to dream about those blue eyes and how the unlocked something in him that hadn't been felt in over millenniums.

Magnus simply wasn't just in lust, he has even more than just simply in love. It was as if Alexander was the missing piece to a puzzle he didn't knew that was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Simon had been to the wedding, he had even followed Clary up the aisle. He had respected Clary´s choice to help Alec out because of him being Jaces parabatai. Still he hadn't thought he would be the one waking her down the aisle, he had always imagined it was him standing at the alter with tears of joy in his eyes. Clary was beautiful. It wasn't as if he had help pick the dress, it was more Rafael that had helped the hopeless bride to be.

Now that Simon was a vampire and Clary was a vampire he knew that a happy ever after for the two of them would be difficult, but taking Jace into the account Simon had become invisible.

Simon had hen a little naive not to see he had been friend-zoned at first, but now he knew that it would never be. He had accepted it, and moved on. He had a long life ahead of him and dwelling on what could have been was dangerous and as deadly as poison.

Standing here watching Cary dancing gracefully with a slightly drunk Alec, made him giggle. She could have done worse. He was a hansom dude, even Simon couldn't deny it. He didn't really know Alec, but he knew that Alec was an honor bound man, that he would support and be loyal to Clary. As her best friend he couldn't want anything more for her, love yes, but he knew Alec would care for her.  
Rafael gave his shoulder a sideways hug. Before setting out to find them both a glass of blood.

oo0O0oo

Magnus had been frozen solid when he had all too late had found Izzy's text that Alec still was getting married to some un known girl, that he had to come stop it, so Alec wouldn't end up unhappy for the rest of his life.  
Magnus had thought that after the Branwell girl had been declared dead, the wedding invitation didn't count any longer.  
He had been too late, the wedding ceremony had taken place about an hour ago and the reception was about to start. He rushed to ready himself to look beyond good. When he had showed up, he had gotten many dirty looks from Clave Members and if looks could kill Maryse Lightwood would have Magnus burning in all the seven Hells with her eyes.

He couldn't spot Alec, but as he stood there looking into the crowd of mingling shadowhunters and an occasional downwolder. A redhead in a champagne colored dress stepped up beside him and tried to get his attention.

"Not, now, biscuit. I'm trying to fix a really bad mistake I made, I should never had let him go."  
"And here I thought you came to congratulate me, it is my wedding too after all?"

He could have sworn his was getting a whiplash at the speed he turned around to fix his eyes on Carly. It took a lot to make the High Warlock of Brooklyn speechless, but his lips didn't seem to work.

"I would have asked you to be my maid of honor if you wouldn't try to steal the groom" she joked with a smile that never reached her eyes. She hugged Magnus and as she was pulling away she whispered a sorry in his ear and kissed his chick.  
"It's going to work out Magnus, I promise you."  
Those words made him feel like he was a small child again, made it all believable.

oo0O0oo

"Alec, son. The traditional wedding Dance is about to start, so you better go find your wife."  
"Yes, father." Robert was left by his son where they earlier had been talking. Robert was proud of his son, and no matter what others thought about Alec, about his wife, his sight on downwolders and his hidden homosexuality.  
Robert had seen the signs, where Maryse had ignored them. Robert would never again make that mistake again as be made with his own parabatai.  
Robert would always be proud of Alec, because his son had grown into a fair and good man. Not many shadowhunters was still as pure in heart as his son.

oo0O0oo

If Maryse had been a dragon, she would have smoke puffing out of her nose. What was that warlock doing here? She knew he would ruin something, he always did. She could se the need to invite some of the vampires, werewolf and seelies to uphold the piece contract her lovely daughter in law had made. Some of the clave agents had been very weary at start, some still was, but shadowhunters and downwolders seemed to mingle now.  
Now she had the cup, she didn't want to part ways with it. And it wasn't like she could use it anyway, because of that brat. Clary had out played her, she had only taken the cup out of the cart to prove it was the real deal, before putting it back. The papiers had been signet and the cart handed over to Maryse with a satisfied smirk on her face. The cup even embedded in the card was like a conscience called to her. She wanted to keep it so bad that she did, even if it was just to keep it safe for a short time before she had to notify the clave about the cup.

oo0O0oo

Alec drowned another glass of champagne, it was his fourth since the reception started.  
He started to feel the numbing effect and with what way about to happen he needed not to feel all those eyes on him. He missed standing in Jaces shadow. He would trade a lot to go back in time to a time where everything was easier.

He found Clary standing with Magnus, but before going to them, he made a pit-stop to the bar to get something a bit stronger to get through seeing the warlock.

To fingers of whisky to help his courage walk to Magnus and Clary. When he finally got over there it was awkward, he didn't known how to greet the man that had been shamelessly flirting with him. He wanted Magnus to smile, flirt and come with coy comments. That however wouldn't be appropriate with his wife right beside him, or in any case. He was married now, he couldn't follow his emotional wants. He had to be a good man, a good shadowhunter that would do his duties.

"Clary we need to go do the traditional first wedding dance." He didn't look at Clary, he couldn't keep his eyes of Magnus´ sad eyes.  
"Hallo Alexander." Magnus turned to Clary "You better go biscuit, just let me have the last dance, Yeah?"  
"You got it. Come on Alec we need to go open the dinner with a dance."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raphael wasn't the most fashionable man, he knew Magnus would have done better in finding a dress to the young shadowhunter. However, looking at her dancing in the dress was perfect for her.

He remembered very well, when the redhead came to Hotel Dumont thundering in like a hurricane, crying an supping all over.

"I need Simon, where is he?"

"It's in the middle of the day, the fledgling is sleeping."

"Okay, sorry... I just needed to talk to him, is it okay that I stay until he wakes?"

"If I said no, you would just stay here anyway"

"But.."

"Shut up and follow me, be quiet people are sleeping. And you don't want to wake a grumpy vampire."

"It can't be worse than Izzy." Clary had whispered it out under her breath, it was a comment not meant to be herd. It still made Raphael smirk a little.

He had led her to a room that looked exactly like colleges dorm for one person. It had a bed, a corset and a desk, but the room was clean, nobody lived here.

"Get some sleep here, until Simon wakes. Then you can talk. I would have helped if you didn't always bring complications."

"Thank you Rafael" Clary had hugged him, and that had made him regret not sending her on her way.

"No, I take that back, I would never help you."

That night after he himself had gotten a few hours of sleep himself. Simon had come running, needing a wedding dress.

"Oh, no you don't! You can't marry a mortal, no less a shadowhunter! That is outrages!"

"It's not me she is getting married to, as much as I wished it. She is making a political good choice to marry Alexander Lightwood, the next leader of the New York institute. We all know that she would make fair judgment on all, downwolders and shadowhunters alike. so would you please, help make this damn wedding happen to get piece for your clan?!"

"You mean, our clan, yes?"  
"Yeah, whatever… but can you help me find her a dress worthy of a queen?"  
"Absolutely."

Standing in the crowd Raphael thought he really did a good job, everyone was dazzled by the dress and the beauty of the dreaded redhead.

oo0O0oo

Robert wasn't an idiot, no that wasn't true he sometimes could be an idiot. However, he certainly wasn't blind and the way he saw Alec as he really is. Not the façade he puts up to be able to fit in.

It was among other things a reason to not spend more time with his children, he could see past her hard shell and into their hurting heart beneath. Isabelle had had the exact same look in her eyes when she thought nobody was looking. His children wasn't just soldiers without feelings as his wife would want them to be. He understood of cause that Maryse was only trying to prepare her small gold nuggets to be abel to protect themselves, body and heart. Maryse wanted to protected them from the hurt love would bring, as it had brought her.

Robert knew from the look that he saw between his son and the warlock, which had entered the party only minutes before. The awkwardness between the two males had been quince worthy, none of them had known where to look at the other. And if everyone couldn't see what was going on between them they were blind.

They were in love, no matter if they were willing to admit it to themselves or not. He would have to talk to the warlock, and what better change could he get to get Mr. Bane alone.

oo0O0oo

Manus had never imagined that Robert Lightwood would come to stand by his side and make pleasant small talk as they watched the bride and groom dance.  
It had mostly been light polite conversation until he had taken a step closer and nearly whispered it to Magnus.

"I know you're in love with my son and he in you. But please be discrete when you decide to have an affair. I don't want Alec to get more trouble. He deserves to be happy and we both know that girl can't give him all that he desires."

"Robert I don't know what you a saying, but I can assure you I have no intention of making Alec unhappy."

"Please, warlock it's easy to see, not even a blind person couldn't see that you want on another. I don't care that he has to have you on the side to make him happy, the only thing I want for my son is that he is happy, even if it is a downworlder makes him feel alive." And with that the shadowhunter had left Magnus to think about what the man had said. What had socked him the most was that Alexanders farther had approved of a forbidden relationship. Then Magnus came to thinking of how Maryse would react to Magnus´ plane to seduce the young Lightwood male and that metal picture made him laugh aloud hard.

oo0O0oo

All in all the wedding was more than Clary ever could imagen. There had been good food and somewhat pleasant company through the night.

No fights, everyone and been on their best behavior. However, something was very clear nobody could ignore the gaping hole that was Jace. Especially in the middle of the dinner, the best man Spice was missing.

Therefore, Izzy had taken it upon herself to tell all the embarrassed shit Alec had done in his years. It had Alec tomato red faced from share and Clary laughing her head off. The reception and the dinner had served food for different downworlder.

It was late end most of the guest had taken home only a few friends had stayed to help clean some up before going home. Maryse and Robert had gone to put Max to sleep, Luke had left with the pack members he had brought. Raphael had also left with a stupid excuse that he needed to something Clary never really fount out and of cause he had dragged Simon with him. This left Izzy, Clary, Magnus and Alec to tighten up a bit. Clary had put her phone to the big speakers that had played the music earlier and let the first dance music pay softly, and grabbed Izzy's arm dragging her out. Living the room to her husband and the warlock.  
It still felt weird to think of herself as a grown up woman that has a husband in the age of 19. She couldn't help to peep though the door that was ajar, and smile at the sight that was happening.

oo0O0oo

"Alec I believe I was promised the last dance." Magnus snapped his fingers and all was all cleaned up, music was playing and the light had become dim. Alec was too drunk on Magnus to do much fighting as they started dancing. The alcohol in his blood stream didn't help his judgment in dancing along with the magical Magnus.  
Alec would not really call it dancing it was more rocking from side to side in a slow moving circle.  
The smell of Magnus was like drug to Alec, sandalwood and cologne. Drunk Alec couldn't keep resisting diving his nose into the skin above Magnus´ color and taking a deep whiff. He could smell beyond the sandalwood and cologne, and detect the scent of salt and the spice of Magnus´ natural odor.  
As they was slow dancing to the music chest to chest, Alec got the impulse to taste the skin, under his nose.

And he did, first a small lick, which turned into a small bite at the soft tan skin. His body was reacting on its own when the hand that had been resting on his partners shoulder had moved so Alec´ hand was in his Magnus hair. Alec felt drawn like a magnet to Magnus, he couldn't get enough of him.

oo0O0oo

Magnus had been surprised when Alec had nipped at his thought. He didn't dare say a thing because he knew if the moment was ruined and Alec would cling to his logic instead of his feelings. Just dancing like this was nice, holding one to one another. Swaying to the music, in the warmth of one another with your partners head on your shoulder. Knowing Alec it would come in about 30 seconds before his logic would catch up on was doing, that was why Magnus just enjoyed the moment.

When he had felt, Alec´s hand his hair he hadn't expected what followed. The kiss was a blissful dream come true. At first Magnus had just stood there a little choked, and accepted the soft and indecent kiss. However, it quickly evolved to a more arousing kiss, with lip biting and tongue action. Magnus didn't press any of it, he was to scared that if he did it would all be over. It was perfect and it didn't stop before they both where out of breath. It was first sanding forehead against forehead, Alec was waking from his drunk dream like state. Before it happened Magnus, felt the sting of disappointed and rejection. It was worse that losing a loved one, because at least you knew you was wanted for more than just in a drunk moment.

"What did I just do? I can't do this, I got to go." He said as he pushed Magnus not to gently away from him.

"Alexander Lightwood! How dare you!" It was out of his mouth along with the tears streaming in his eyes, before he knew what he was doing.

"Me?! You are the one crashing my fucking wedding, after I got fucking got married, Magnus! Why couldn't… no forget it. I can't deal with this. I got to go."

"Why?! Why are you always running away? Am I really that terrible?"

"No…" he was about to say something more, but was rudely interrupt by Magnus yelling at him.

"No, you shut up! Gods know why I keep trying to get you to be yourself. I want you just be the way you are, I don't care that we never could go out in public or your family would hate me based on my blood. I just want you! You make me feel alive! Don't you understand how incredible you are?"

"Magnus, I can't do this to Clary. She don't deserve this."

"She fucking new what she was getting you into, she knows the truth Alexander. She fucking even threw you in my face, so you to could he happy in this scam of a marriage. You are delusional if you don't think people know. Your own father basically gave me permission to have an affair with you."

"Magnus I need to think about it. You are confusing me, I need some space."

"It's fine Alexander, just know this one thing I love you." And as he said that he had stepped closer and kissed him again. It was as if he had started a chain reaction because Alec was now kissing him even bore energetic then before.

"I really like you too Magnus, but you have to let me think."

Still drunk on the kiss Magnus had simply nodded and stolen a quick kiss more before letting Alec go and back to his apartment.

Magnus was ashamed of how he had acted, more like a child and not a centuries old man. He knew better, than to get the bad emotions like jealousy, pride and bitterness get the better of him, but sometimes even a warlocks perfect masquerade would crack, for the world it get to glimpse was a rare happening.

* * *

Do comment it helps me stay motivaded to keep updating, and if you do comment please give a good description of what you think(especially you followers).  
I maybe shoud have mentioned it at first, but I'm dyslexic and English is not my nativ language, so be pepared for future fuck ups in my spelling and gramma.  
Thank you for reading, it means the world to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, so thanks to all of you who comented and those of you who didn't can still do it... *Giving pleading dog eyes.*

* * *

Chapter 4

Izzy haven't had the chance to get Clary alone after she found out that it was Clary that was the mysteries girl her brother was to marry.

Izzy had very mix emotions about the redheads actions. But in some way she had saved her big brother from living a lie to his spouse. She already knew of Alec's non existing interest for girls. She had even gone so far when they just had meet to pressure him to admit to himself who he really was. Not necessarily broadcast it to the World or come out, but stop being in denial.

And at the same time Isabelle was angry at Clary for following Maryses demand, to live Jace alone. Even if they where siblings, Isabelle wouldn't give up that fast.

And what was the worst, she felt betrayed. Isabelle considered Clary her best friend beside Alec of cause, but siblings isn't really friends they are family. She Grant that she should have been the made of honor or at least help with finding a wedding dress. She couldn't understand that Clary never said a thing to her before walking down the aisle.

And Isabelle being Isabelle, not every good at hiding her emotions. She needed to deal with her feelings and the best way to do that was to voice frustration. So she did.

"Clary, why didn't you tell me, thought we were friends."

"We are Izzy, it's just... I wanted to help you know. I didn't think that you would forgive me for the reasons why or how I made it happen. At least I what to expect form Alec romantically." She had sighed as she had said it.

"What do you mean, why and how."

"I never wanted to hurt anyone, you know that, but somehow I was the one that draged all of you into this mess with me. I ended hurting everyone because of me, Jace, Simon, Alec, my mother, Luke, hell i even killed my dad. So I needed to help to get you out of this mess again. And with the clave pressing Maryse to prove the Lightwoods are loyal to them, she needed to make alliances if in they did come after her. With the shadowhunter way of life, that blood is better than promise's. She need to make a somewhat believable marriage match. You were to well known for your relationships with downwolders and your temper." She continued with a smile.

"Where Alec was a good choice, not only because he is the perfect soldier, but also the next head of the institute. If I hadn't blackmailed Maryse into it she would have picked a mind less girl she could push around too. Also, I didn't want Alec to be unhappy in arranged marriage with some girl expecting more that Alec can give her."

Isabelle waited as Clary took a deep breath, gave an empty laugh, and kept explaining.

"Lets face it, Izzy. Somewhere along the line the clave will want me to make a marriage alliance so that they can keep an eye on Valentin's daughter or maybe use be as a bargaining chip because I'm the only one able to remove the cup from the card, but if am already tide down to a person they can't do as much."

"You blackmailed my mother?!" She was shocked to hear that the redhead had been able to do that.

"Yes I basically told her I wanted Alec, for the cup and she made me a deal. So I kind of think as this marriage as a business arrangement. For me it's a way to help gets things right again and for Alec to keep up his family name."

oo0O0oo

They had reached Clary's room and walked into it Clary found all her personal stuff removed.

"Where is all my stuff?!"

"By now I think that it has been moved to Alec's room. It's a part of the wedding ceremony, when a woman get married she becomes a wife, changes family that means your stuff will be moved under the ceremony to symbolize that you can't go back"

Clary was starting to get irritated because she was tired and just wanted to get out of this dress and this stupid braw that have been gnawing at her for at least the last three hours.

"Will you help me out of this dress? I need to get it off."

"Of course, but are you gonna walk the hall of the institute in just your undies?" Izzy asked wiggling her brows.

"I couldn't care less, but I don't need to scare the life out of your brother. Not jet, anyway." With that she thought of how to present the idea that the tow needed to haw a minimum of two kids

oo0O0oo

When Alec had gotten back to his room, something was off. With all the things that had just happened with Magnus he just wanted to go to sleep. He didn't even bother to turn the light on, he just navigated the path he knew all too well in the dark. While stripping down to his boxers. Crawled into his beg warm bed and fell asleep to a breathing pattern der didn't quite match his own.

oo0O0oo

The blinds hadn't been drawn down the day before, so the room was filled with a magical golden light that indicated that the son had started to rise in the city around them.  
Clary wasn't quite awake jet but she snuggest closer to Jace, he had one arm over her hip and was cradling her. Her moving made him pull her deeper in to him so they were spooning close, his entire bare chest was close pressed against her back. I felt nice. She just enjoyed the feeling a little longer.

Clary pulled the cover up over her shoulder so her hands was right in front of her face. The light reflecting in the reed ruby on the ring was beautiful, the gem stone was casting a reflection of red light as she turned her hand around, to get the light to playing even more in the gem.  
She knew that it happened a lot to guys in the morning and jet he couldn't keep from giggling as Jace still in his sleep popped a boner.

The red gleam from the reflection of the stone made her wake up. It was like when she had been in the alternative universe where Magnus had brought her back from the other Clary by showing her magic.  
She realized that the ring she was wearing was her wedding ring of the Lightwood design.  
Her happy moment was gone and she was on the edge of tears when she remembered that the one behind her couldn't be Jace, because Jace was still in a coma back in his own room. And by giving a quick judge of the room it was far too messy to live up to Jace's OCD standards. So it had to be Alec' and there by him spooning her close.

A lease the closeness from him was a comfort even if having his erection poking her butt awkward.

"Alec… Alec, wake up." She way trying gently to wake Alec up, because it wasn't quite is fault that he got hard. He started moving and groaning for a second before snuggling deeper into Clary.

"Alec wake up, your dick is boking my ass!" That made him jump back from her as if he was burned by fire, if jumping can be done lying down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Well, that wasn't awkward at all._ Alec was in the shower in a very, very cold shower. He had after the jumping away from Clary in bed, he had fled to the bathroom. Now taking a cold shower to force his erection to go away.

He felt so shitty for doing that, he had molested her in his sleep and if that hadn't been enough it was also his brothers girlfriend he had done that to. Alec was in this moment happy that Jace was in a coma, because if Jace knew what he had done to Clary, Jace would flay him alive – parabatai or not.

In the shower did a lot of thinking, about Magnus and what he wanted for his future, but also of what was expected of him. He debated in his head if the expectations to him and his wants for the future could match up and planning on how he was planning to get it to fall into place.

He dreaded it, he was embarrassed over himself, not only over his own feelings but also him running away from his duties as a husband and a shadowhunter. The whole point of weddings and blood alliances was to have children and to make more shadowhunters to keep the downworlders in check. He had been told from Izzy that some girls wanted romance and needed to get coerced into the act of sex, when they wasn't really in the mood. Alec conceded that earlier Clary had just not been in the mood. It was not that Alec was looking forward to this, but he needed to man up and do it, even if it meant biting his teeth and closing his eyes. Clary deserved a husband that could take care of her.

He took a deep breath and turned the shower of, grappled a towel and dried off. When he was done, he looked for his cloths. Damned, in his hasty retied to the bathroom he had forgotten all about fresh cloths. Therefore, he wrapped the towel around his waist and waked into what used to be only his room, but he was now sharing it with his wife.

He hoped Magnus could forgive him for following the path is parents chose for him, he knew that there were no erasing the fact that he was a married man now. Magnus loves him, he didn't deserve to get strung along nor did he deserve to love figure a life time only to count down to Alec day would expire.

He couldn't no longer just go for what he wanted, he needed to consider every consequence of every action he was making would no longer just punish him but also Clary and the family they needed to start. He was getting a sickening feeling in his stomach, the best way he knew how to get something like that away, was just to get it over with. Taking another deep breath he opened the door and walked out.

Clary was ridding the closet for space to fit her things, and what looked like sorting through Alec' collections of holed sweaters.

"I think we need to go cloth sopping. I don't see anything in here that doesn't sesame to haven't been sliced or stabbed though?" _What was it I already learned from Izzy, never speak against a girl if you want her happy, always let her know she was right._ Moreover, Alec needed Clary in a good mood if he was going to consummate the marriage tonight, it was bad enough that it hadn't been done jet, he couldn't do anything right. He was just a big failure.

"Properly, is that what you wanna do today?" He asked her.

"No, not really I just want to go back to bed and hide out for a couple of hours more."

"That sound like a good idea. We could watch some Netflix and chill?" That gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach was getting worse.

"Well I am totally up for that, but I'm a little hungry though so I'm gonna go really fast and make us some edible food before Izzy get some crazy ideas. While I do that why don't you pick a movie?"

As Clary waked out of the door, Alec quickly grabbed the remote, turned on the TV and found Netflix he didn't pick a movie right away, he went to grab some pants to put on, but stopped halfway and decided against it. He just crawl in the bed as he was with only the damp towel on. He went with the movie called "The wedding date" The summery sounded romantic, and that was what Alec was going for.

oo0O0oo

It didn't take long for Clary to mix something together. Making the same she always did with her mother made her get an emotional roller-coaster. Baked beans, toast and eggs all done in under fifteen minutes. Now all she needed was a tray and she was already to go. A can of tea, and two mugs with ice and juice.

"It looks delicious; I think I could eat what this Lightwood is making. You look like you a searching for something?" It was Hodge; he was standing in the doorway to the big kitchen.

"Yeah, I kind of do. I'm looking for a tray?" he moved to one of the cupboards and helped her find what she had been looking.

"What a lucky husband you have, you bringing him breakfast and all."

"Nobody is gonna trash-talk me for not feeding my man." She had trouble keeping up the fake façade.

"Are we gonna expect you to lunch or are you two newlyweds stay in all day?"

"I don't know about Alec, but I'm, exhorted from the party yesterday."

"I get it, you just go I'm gonna make sure everybody ganna leave alone for a while."

"Thank you Hodge." And with that she was power walking back to their room.

When she first saw the movie Alec had picked she didn't quit know that to say about it, gut she guest it was a classic. Clary didn't found I weird that Alec was half naked more like the opposite. She liked that he was comfortable enough around her know that he could be so relaxed. Particularly anther thinking how they relationship stated with Alec strongly disliking Clary. About fifteen minutes into the move, they were both done eating. They lying in bed watching and clary slowly gravitated closer to Alec to get in more a comfortable position. Clary was a very touchy person, very caring and very affectionate, which meant that she loved to cuddle, it was the reason people sometimes mistook the relationship her and Simon had for more that it was. So when she cuddled up to Alec, he totally misunderstood something, because suddenly he was kissing her. She felt it to be very tense, stiff and nearly like a robot. There were no passion in it and of cause, there wouldn't be, because she knew that he wasn't into her. But it had still taken her by surprise, so much that Alec had shifted them around so he was on top of her.

She broke them apart and gently put a hand on his shoulder pushed him way.

"Alec what are you doing?" She asked trying not to sound too offended, as she felt. She knew Alec was very confused when it came to himself, what he wanted and what the world wanted from him. As she pushed him away he looked confused, scared even and ready to cry, all at the same time.

"Hey, it's okay." She said and pulled him down to her chest and hugged him. However he pulled away and pushed her away. It was obvious he felt rejected and somewhat betrayed.

"Alec I think we should talk about this, the whole marriage thing." She said. Clary realized how much she had grown in the last year. She had gone from an oblivious girl, to a woman that had been forced to grow up by making some of the hard choices.

Clary looked at Alec, he had been robbed of his childhood, forced to grow up and take responsibility all too soon. Not only being a warrior from a young age and being the oldest always being looked up to and needed to follow the rules to make up for his parents dishonor. She tried to understand him, but failed.

oo0O0oo

Alec rolled of her and walked over to the closet to get cloths, if he was gonna have this convocation he rather not bee naked. He didn't like too be naked, he felt to exposed. It had itched in him to cover himself up, but the only reason he hadn't covered up was because he needed to do this duty to consummate the marriage so it wound honor the runes they carried in their skin.

He was frustrated over Clary, not honoring that. Even if she had been I this world for some time now, she still didn't get the customs and what being a shadowhunter meant beside slaying deamons, and even that she hadn't got a handle on jet.

"We have to talk or else we can't make this arrangement work. Because this is never gonna be a real marriage."

"Why are this not gonna be a real marriage?"

"Alec we both know that you're into guys"

"I can do my duty as your husband, if you just let me!"

"But I'm not gonna let you, Alec. That's why I chose to married you!" That had Alec really confused.

"Chose? My mother asked you?"

"No!" she laughed. "She would slit my thought in the cover of night or just plain stab me in the back in broad daylight. Your mother hates me."

"But why would she make the match then?"

"She didn't, I blackmail her with the Mortal Cup."

"You did what?! And why, are you crazy girl?! Maryse can still make our life a living hell." He sighed, and spoke very soft. "You really is even more stupid that I original thought. You have no idea of what you have done."

"I know exactly what I have done thank you. I saved you from your stupid honor and I'm giving you a chance that can give you a happy life. This is gonna be no different from the partnership planed Lydia."

"YES! You know nothing about running a institute or politics. By the Angel, you don't even know to be a real shadowhunter, not just running around and doing what you want to do. Lydia and I would have worked, because she understood it. We had shared goals. What do we share beside the runes that bind us? Tell me Clary?"

"We're both in love with Jace?" she joked, "Alec, you know I want to help, and what it means learning to be a shadowhunter and a good wife, I will do it. And to be honest, you happiness wasn't the only thing that made me go through with this stupid idea. As you know, I'm the only one that can get the cup and being a 'savior' because it was my blade that killed Valentine someone along the line would end up trying to use be as a political chess piece. I needed to get an alley I could trust, I'm sure the clave would later on have handed me and my cardinals out as a price to one of the most loyal families. However if I'm already bound to someone they can do shit to force me around. I'm giving the Lightwood name a better light then any empty brained solider girl could do. It might take some time for me to take orders from others I don't agree with. I may be stupid girl, but I will do anything for those I call family. Jace and I, are siblings, for the Angel you guys are parabatais, that is why I chose you, Alec. You are the only one carrying a small piece around of the man I love with all my heart."  
She stopped to breath before she continued.  
"We can make good team, we both want to changes some of the things in the accords and together we can make a more fair existence for both shadowhunters and downworlders."

Under her speech, Alec saw her reasoning and could see the perks of being officially with Clary. However, he would never admit to that.

"Are you done?"

"Nope. I think you should read the contract I made with you mother."

She handed Alec a stark of stabled papier to reed. Alec read it and read it aging.

"How do you propose we have children if you don't want to consummate the marriage?"

"We mundanes have this thing called insemination or artificial fertilizing, where the father hand over semen in cup and a doctor takes care of the rest. We are gonna talk more about it when we a emotional ready to have children."

"Fine." Alec was ready to go blow some steam of in the training room or maybe go for a long run outside the institute.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alec went down the 97th St of the Upper East Side, Alec ran full speed the first seven blocks and continued his speed as he reached Central Park entrance at the near the east meadow. Instead of following the main road, he went to follow Shuman Running Track that followed the edge of the river. He was half around the lake before slowed down.  
Alec was at the rim of exporting, he had so many feelings bottle up inside of him I didn't know what to with or even better, get a handle on. He wanted it all to go away; it would have been so much easier.

Alec's days went by as if nothing was different, he lived in denial of everything or at least he tried. He missed Jace like a lost limb in training sessions and he was constantly reminded of his status as a wedded man every time he went to sleep or woke from it.

At first it had been weird to have another person sleeping next to him, he couldn't sleep if Clary had gone to bed first.

It had been weeks now and he still hadn't talked to Magnus or Clary, even if he saw and trained Clary physically they still hadn't talked about the deep stuff that needed to be dealt with. Alec dreaded it, he was a coward. However he knew it needed to been done sooner or later.  
Vile Alec had been training Clary in fighting with her muscle Izzy and mostly Hodge had been teaching her to use words, knowledge to educate her. She was evolving fast, becoming more powerful and shaper in political affairs.

Even if it shocked him at first, he had begun to find Clary present company in the big gaping hole where Jace should have been. I took hard on Alec to finely accept that Clary didn't want any physical relationship beside the occasional cuddle on the couch on movie nights. Oddly enough Alec was comfortable with it, it was like had gotten another sister. It was all good and save.

oo0O0oo

Maryse knew that Clary wasn't the ideal wife for Alexander. Even with the hatred she had for the smart little redhead she was happy that her son seamed glad in the match. Maryse knew that they would come to love one another along the way. They would in a few years have forgotten what dreams they once desired and be too buried in work to realize that they had moved on and had become happy with the life as the leaders of the institute and all that came with it.

After the last family night in, she had even dared to hope for grandchildren in the near future. Maryse knew that Alexander wasn't a very touchy and cuddly person. The only one he had even a small child cuddeled with was his sister Isabelle, as he grew older and Max came to the world he would take care of him. However, not Robert or herself had been accepted to hug him or cradle him after he had grown out of his diapers. Maryse had never seen his oldest son show the slightest interest in any girl before, so one could say that she was thrilled that her son and his wife was doing well. Small occasional touches, in the morning making breakfast moving around each other like a pair that had been together for years.

They were becoming an extraordinary team.

Maryse had been positively surprised by Clarissa every day, she admired the girls persistence to learn the culture and and history of the shadow world to become a better candidate for the work she was destend to do as Alexanders wife. The girl would be a good second to her so.  
Spit her hate for the girl.

oo0O0oo

One morning Alec had finely taken enough courage to him to ask Clary about what he should do with his Magnus saturation. Even if it had been a month, Alec still hoped Magnus would give him a chance, the warlock did say that he loved Alec.

It had started with a planned shopping trip for Clary, so walking the streets he finally asked her.

"What do you think of Magnus?" Alec knew he had to talk to his spouse about what he intended to do, because he wasn't the only one it would be punish for the actions, there would be consequences and Alec needed to know that Clary would have is back in this as much she would in action.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, how would you feel I spent time with him?"

"If this is your attempt to ask permission from me to date another man, then I like the idea of the Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn to date my husband. If it would make you happy?" She looked over at Alec as they continued walking to find the shop Clary was headed for.

"Yeah, I think it would make me happy… I mean, he makes me happy… but I wouldn't do it behind your back."

"I know, Alec. And I will stand beside you, even if the claves finds out."

"How much longer before we are there?"

"Not long, just a couple of blocks."

oo0O0oo

Clary knew she needed a day off from the shadow world, just to remember how to be a simple mundane. So she and Alec had went out to go do what mundanes do best shopping. She also had alternative motives by taking Alec out shopping. Because after Clary had made space in Alec's mess of a wardrobe, she found out he only owned black, an occasional navy or dark green piece of clothing, nothing fancy, or cloth that wasn't meant to have holes in them. Not to mention, Alec needed something that Magnus would appreciate to look at.

First Alec had protested and refused to go, but when she threaten to tell Izzy about Alec's clothing saturation, he had quickly shut up and given Clary a reproaching look. That made his blue ice harden, if only eyes could kill.

Clary was taking them to her old neighborhood, not only because she knew the shops. She missed her mother and her earlier mundane life. To think that she could have been an art student on a really fancy school.

Thinking more about it, she did prefer the danger and suspense to her old boring life.

It didn't take long for both of them to start bickering about what Alec needed.

"Can I help you?" it was the employ coming over.

"Yes" Clary said, though Alec didn't seem to agree because he said the same time as Clary.  
"No"

The young man looked amused at them, before he found a wide selection of different pieces of clothing in a wide range of colors.

As they went from the store, both dragging big bags and a lot of dollars poorer thy were both exhorted, hungry and ready to bide each other's heads off, but in the good siblings kind of way.

* * *

Hello guys, aren't you forgetting something? Owh, yes you are. ;) You are not reweaving as we agreed upon *bad followers, I'm glaring at you*  
I would really love a small note of what you like so far, se you guys when I se you.

But A BIG FAT THANKS TO YOU THAT COMENTED!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alec really wanted to tell Magnus that he had thought it over and figured out what he wanted. He still didn't quit know what he wanted specifically, but something was certain. He wanted, no needed Magnus in his life. Magnus made his body go haywire breathless.  
He made him feel alive, his skin tinkle and heartbeat go faster. As much as he needed Magnus, Alec knew how unacceptable it was for him to be having a relationship with another than the one he was wedded to.

He didn't want to hurt Clarys reputation or Magnus when people found out if they started something, because it was only a matter of time before other shadowhuners would figure out, they always did.  
With their narrow minds they would blame Magnus for seducing Alec and making Alec break his wows. Not to mention that Magnus would outlive Alec by centuries. Alec would grow old with his family and Magnus would stay young and feel the devastating loss that would follow Alec's death. He didn't want Magnus to suffer from losing him.  
For Alec the impact he could make on the warlock if he tried, not that he already had. It was just better not continue making the loss bigger than necessary. Alec really wanted to protect Magnus from the pain, he really did.

However, Alec was too selfish when it came to Magnus; he had always been to a certain degree. Even if he wouldn't be with Magnus as the warlock had hinted every time they had seen one another, he would be more than happy with just seeing Magnus as a consultant and magic provider for the New York institute he would take it.

Alec needed to talk with Magnus about it, but Alec didn't know if he had the right to just show up at the warlocks place and to be honest Alec didn't have the balls to just show if Magnus was going to slam the door in his face and send him on his way. He could always just call Magnus and tell him. As implied before, Alec was a coward. What worse was he had no idea what to say the warlock.

So he was left with the only choice was to text him and Alec tried texting him about a million different things, however he didn't now how to get started. And with every text Alec made he got more and more frustrated with his supernatural skills with always writhing it wrong ended becoming a big problem.

Alec had always been good and keeping his facades up, letting nothing close to emotion slip through. So did what he had done before to get some of those barriers down. He needed to numb all the stuff going on in his head and get some courage.

The alcohol burned his thought as he tipped it back.

oo0O0oo

Magnus had been a mess since the wedding; he had been sulking on his couch with Chairman Meow. When he wasn't pulling himself together to take in clients. He was hurting, but knew it would be less painful, Alexander hadn't contacted him jet, first Magnus had been sure Alec would call or at least text him to let him know if it was over or Alec would want to continue their endless dance. However as the days went by Magnus became more and more unsure of what would happen between them.

Magnus tried to keep up his appearance, but failed to be the magnificent party boy. He hadn't even been to Pandemonium more than once, he kept seeing Alec bow in hand walking down the stairs save him from the pain.  
How ironic it was that Alec was the one with the bow, and Magnus the one with an arrow in his heart.

That was where he where sitting now, on his couch with a purring cat in his lap watching trashy TV with a half-eaten bowl of ice-cream paid together with a nearly empty bottle of spirits. Magnus really felt pathetic unglamorous with a lack of makeup and hair product, wearing boxer shorts and robe.

That was when he heard it, a loud banging on the door. It would haw to be an accident, someone going to visit one of the others tenants getting confused visitors, because if it were intended for him he would have had to buss them in.

And jet as he opened the door he knew that this person wasn't visitor for another tenant.

"Hey, Magnus." Even in Magnus was relied and happy to see Alexander, though he still had an urge to slam the door in his face for making him wait for a month and with never even getting as much as a text. It was only for a brief moment before he saw the state Alec was in. Apparently, it had been raining and Alec was not just wet, he was soaked from top to bottom. He had even made small pools of water down the hall leading to the door where his cloth was trying to make an ocean. Magnus knew he wasn't sober by this point, he however could still walk straight, though he had to concentrate. Alec wasn't so lucky, he stood half leaned up at the wall, as if he couldn't keep his balance standing on his own.

"Go, Alec you are drunk."

"Magnus, please."

"Fine" Magnus sighed as he gave one of his over dramatic eye rolls he was so known for. It didn't seam so dramatic without the eyeliner, smoky eyelids and glitter all over the place. Magnus had always hated the plain look on himself, Alec however seemed to like it enough walk closer and barley avoiding tripping into Magnus as he walked into the warlock's apartment.

"But you properly gonna regret this in the morning, if you don't I promptly will." The last bit he mumbled out, not really meant to be heard.

"Come on in." Magnus said as he stepped aside to let the blue-eyed shadowhunter pass into his home. When Alec walked in, he in his drunken state tripped over threshold, luckily Magnus even his boozed state was fast enough to catch the tall man.  
Alec tried again to walk on his own, but failed. At this point Magnus wondered how he even made it from the institute to Magnus' apartment in the first place.

Magnus guided the dripping wet Alec over to the couch and dumping him there before walking into his closet to find dry clothes for his guest.

As Magnus came out from his bedroom Alexander that the spoon in his mouth, ice cream in hand and slumped back in the couch, he had taken freedom to start eating the soft melting ice cream. It wasn't the moving around of the spoon in his mouth or the moan he made as he ate it that was turning Magnus on.  
It was a combination of the way the way it move in Alexanders mouth, the sound and the way that he was looking directly at Magnus he did it.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Alec put down cup of ice cream and spoon as he sat up to grab the cloths Magnus had gotten for him. He rose from the comfortable seat on swaying legs.  
Magnus could only swallow hard as Alec did something he would never had done if he hadn't been drunk. Jep, Alec didn't to the bathroom as he normally would have done. He stripped his cloth right then and there. It wasn't something Magnus hadn't seen before, the hard muscular chest ribbed stomach, skin marked by runes. As the day in the institute, it had Magnus drool and making him forget anything else for a second, but the tall man in front of him. This however in this light it was worse and jet much better, the dim light made it much more intimate more sensual then the electric light on sweaty muscle pounding on a sand back.  
Looking back at it was bound to happen with Alec' poor coordinating skills, he had stumble it to Magnus again, in an attempt to get out of his whet jeans.  
It was all became too much for Magnus when Alec clinging to him started giggling like small, so full of joy. Alec' head on his shoulder, like the night where they had danced and kissed and before he knew it Alec was nibbling at his skin.

Before it could any further and become a repeat of last times disaster, Magnus pushed back Alec down on the couch. Magnus needed it to stop before it really began, because he was afraid he knew if they started it, he couldn't stop himself again.

Magnus hadn't expected Alec to keep holding on to him as he was pushed down, that ended with Magnus in still giggling Alec' lap. The arms around Magnus' shoulders became two hands around the back of his neck. A thump softly stroking the short hair in the back of his skull, the hands guided his neck forward. Magnus was pulled down to Alec' lips. Magnus could no longer resist it, so he let it happen just for a vile. Just so, he would have the memory of Alexander with him.

Just a kiss that wouldn't hurt too much. But when Alec' hands started wandering down Magnus' back, pulling the shirt up and letting his big warm hands touch the bare skin and tried to let his hands slide down in Magnus' pants, the warlock drew back. Alec tried to follow Magnus' lips, but was gently hold back with hands on his collarbone.

"Alexander" Magnus purred. "We need to stop this."

"No." Alec whined "Don't, please don't."

"Alexander You know I want you, but you are drunk and confused." Magnus knew it was a low blow to use his own words against him like that. Magnus couldn't find another reason this couldn't happen, even if the woman Alec had married had loved him Magnus knew that the piece of paper called marriage had never hold anyone back from taking what they wanted. He loved this young man under him more that was healthy for the warlock.

"No, I'm not confused, I know what I want." They shared a meaningful look, Alec looking, searching something from Magnus, the warlock couldn't figure out.

"Magnus, I want you." And that was all it took for Magnus to let go of the cliff of self-disciple he so desperately had hanged onto. Thy crashed together like magnets drawn together.

The soft sweet kisses turned to biting, grasping of hair, gasps of air, panting hard to not only to be close but also to breath one another in, loud moaning and groaning filled the room. None of the two quit knowing which made what sounds, where one began and the other ended.

* * *

I do have A LOT of plot twist and cool stuff up my sleeve (I'm a practically a warlock on that part), but I wanted to get the story going first, and get small stuff with the big things at the start too. If it makes sens?

And Alec & Clary are seriously gonna have children.

You guys a properly gonna hate me after the next chapter… sorry, but not sorry. *Evil laugh*

-*Spoiler alert*-

I have grand idea going, that involves a *big* demon, *two known* bloodlines, a magical angel feather, a schizophrenic *person* that is on a murderous mission.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You are not getting in my bed in those whet briefs!"

Alec looked back and forth from Magnus to his crotch where the whet fabric clung coldly to his skin.

"Okay."

Magnus had to help Alec get out so he wouldn't fall over. A naked Alec was in his bed and Magnus wasn't gonna waist much time to get with the angel in front of him, he only wanted to take second to let it all in to take a mental picture to forever remember this moment. Magnus threw the robe and his boxers, naked as the day he was born.  
Magnus jumped the younger shadowhunter, skin gridding against one another, lips and tongue finding together as hands explored bodies.

After countless of kisses Magnus rolled over Alec to get to the drawer in the small table beside the table, he pulled out at bottle of oily liquid that had Alec' heard skip a beat. They shared another of those meaningful looks.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.." Alec answered breathlessly.

"Good." Magnus purred as he gave the younger man under him a short soft kiss on the lips, before he wisped in his ear.

"Turn around." And that was just what Alec did. Lips started kissing the nape of Alec' the neck, the lips slowly dragged down the nephilims spine only stopping to make feather light kisses. When Magnus came to the lower back he let his teeth replace is lips.  
It didn't take long for Magnus experienced fingers to open Alec up with. Magnus had been half-hard the moment Alec had stripped down, the both of them had grown fully hard under make out session in the living room and now Alec was about to come, judging on the amount he was groaning and gasping for air.

"You're ready" It was supposed to be a question, but somehow it ended like a statement in Magnus mouth.

"Wait." Alec stopped him.

"This isn't the time to get a homophobic breakdown." Magnus joked.

"It's just… I want…" Alec stammered.

"What do you want, Alexander?" Magnus asked boldly.

Alec pushed Magnus back enough to get the space to turn around under him, to face Magnus. Alec spread his legs just enough to pull Magnus back down towards him. Alec couldn't look Magnus in the eyes knowing he would blush more that he already did.

"I want it, like this…" The blue eyes met Magnus', they were still so sweet and innocent.

"A traditional guy, I get it." Magnus smirked as he lowered himself down to the younger man. Skin against skin, Magnus slowly started guiding himself into Alec.  
Magnus could see the gasp Alec made was in pain, so he slowed down to let it penetrate more easily.  
It didn't take long to get a steady rhythm going, the only sound that could be heard was the soft coherent words, pleas, moans and groaning.

Alec was the first to come and it didn't take Magnus to follow after. The afterglow for Alec lasted about five minutes before falling asleep on Magnus chest.

oo0O0oo

Clary had needed a night out, the booze, the light and the overpowering music that made her bones vibrate. With Isabelle there, Clary had had a blast. Girls night out had turned into something more of a group thing, when Simon had joined them. Simon had hugged Clary for a long time before letting go, he knew her better than no one else, and he was to her the only real thing that resembled family back. He knew she wasn't happy with her life or ready to move on from her childish dreams. So the hug he had given her had not only been because he was glad to see her but also to comfort her.

"It's good to see you."

"I've missed you, too."

"Where is Alec? I didn't see him around." Simon said looking an extra time around to locate the older Lightwood.

"We are having a girl's night out, to go out dancing."

"Look at guys and flirt." Izzy added.

"Ohv… I shouldn't be here disrupting you… I better go then…" Simon was about to live, Izzy however grabbed his arm just in time to pull him back to where he had been standing.

"You just got here, who said you could leave."

"But I thought you guys said you were having a girl's night out?" Simon began to look confused.

"We do, but that requires dancing." Izzy answered and giggled at the still oblivious Simon. "Dancing requires dance partners."

It nearly hurt Clary that Simon didn't get that Isabelle was indirectly telling him to stay and dance with her. Therefore she went to aid a friend in need.

"Simon I think what Izzy is trying to tell you is she wants to dance with you."

"Me?! But…" before Simon could say another word the attractive girl had pulled the vampire out on the dance floor and they were gone in the crowd.

For Clary, it was nice seeing Simon again, it made think back to where everything was just simpler. A time they had been children looking for adventure, with a family to come home to when the world became all too scary. Clary knew she could always count on Simon to be her family.  
She missed her mom to confine in, to help her and ask her about a lot of things. But that worse was she missed Jace, and it was only becoming worse day for day. Standing here in this club surrounded by people, catching glimpses of her to friends having a blast dancing, Clary had never felt more lovely.

Izzy was a big girl she could get home by herself and if she asked Simon would follow her to door of the institute. So Clary found her phone to give both of them a text that she was going home.

When she got home she didn't go straight to bed, she went to Jaces room to do her daily night routine, which consist of reading out loud to the comatosed Nephilim. She cuddled up next to her brother as she read to him the book 'Prince of Thorns' with the troubled young protagonist. The murderous boy that had learned the lessens in life by pain, which was why she choose the book. It wasn't a soppy romance novel and to be frank she didn't know if she could read one of those stories as her world was now.

She fell asleep beside Jace in his bed with the book still on her chest. This was how Maryse found them on her nightly check on her abortive son. Maryse took the book from Clarys hands and out of compassion found a blanked to but over the girl with, as she left she closed the door to give the siblings peace.

oo0O0oo

It was the texture that made him notice that he wasn't in his own bed, and the smell. The aroma that tinkled in is nose was heavenly, sandalwood, spices and small whiff of sweat.

Then came the sound. Thethum, thethum just below his ear. Alec recognized it as a heartbeat. _Where was he again? That right he was at Magnus'_. He just cuddled closer to the man he shared the bed with to remain in the moment, ignore the real world and just keep hiding a little longer. Alec didn't know what hurt the most, his throbbing head or his aching heart, knowing what he was about to do.

The sound of the slow sleeping heartbeat slowly lulled Alec back to sleep.

When Alec woke again, he was alone in bed. The other side of the bed had gone cold. Alec rose slowly and looked after his cloth. The only peace that were in sight was his still whet briefs and he wasn't going to go out naked in the living room. So he grabbed the pink robe with flower design that was on the floor and wrapped it around to find Magnus.

The warlock was standing stark naked in his kitchen cooking breakfast. Humming sweet tones as he danced around in his own world.

Magnus was handsome, beautiful even. Alec really liked him and wanted the best for him. He wanted Magnus to be happy and get what he deserved. The fantastic man standing in front of him really did deserved to be fully loved. However, Alec knew he couldn't fulfill that role, he had a responsibility to his family. Alec had been raised to put his family honor above all ells, to put his heart aside and let logic rule his life.

Standing there, Alec wished not for the first time that his parents and family had been different, because in an alternative universe he could imagen being happy with Magnus. He could easily imagen loving Magnus and living the rest of his life with the warlock. The Nephilim, was raised the way he was and couldn't change that. What he had experienced was a big part of him, something he didn't know he could ever changes not even if he lost everything he lost in the process.

"Magnus…" the warlock looked startle over at Alec. He hadn't seen the shadowhunter sneak up on him.

"I like that on you, you look good in pink silk." Magnus smiled as he walked over to kiss Alec. As he rose on his toes, Alec put a hand on his chest and kept him at arm's length.

"Magnus, we can't do this again." The hurt in the warlocks eyes was the worst pain he had ever inflicted.

"Fine." He laughed with a sour expiation on his face.

"You got to understand…"

"I understand, Alexander, I do. I can be nothing but a drunk fuck to you, a mistake."

"No, you are no mistake. You just deserve better Magnus, better than a married man. You deserve something I can't give. That doesn't mean I don't want you in my life, it would be better if your heart moved on to another."

"I hope this really is that you want. Because if I am to move on I can't be in your life, as you say I don't deserve to be strung along." Magnus walked right though him, bumping his shoulder.  
"I'm gonna go take shower and when I'm done I want you gone. Don't contact me ever again." It stung in his heard and eyes. Feelings didn't matter, duty did, so he toke the cloths spread on the floor and pulled in on and when he walked out the door he gently closed it after him.

Alec did not reach the institute before he broke down in tears wanting the hole in his chest he just made go away.

* * *

Note: Don't hate me (too much), Malec is going to happen (again) along the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Izzy had had a fun night with Simon after Clary had left them. They had done a tone of dancing and drinking. She had even given Simon a sweet kiss as thanks for following home. It had Simon red as tomato, with was funny to think of, because the undead looked so alive and human in that second. Izzy liked Simon, he was nerd-hot and puppy cute all at the same time.

She knew however that the boy was of limits, a single kiss would hurt, but more eventually would. It wasn't that she cared about her own reputation or maybe braking some hearts on her way, it was the treaty with the vampires she would compromise she started dating him. It had obvious at the wedding the way Raphael had kept an eye on the fledgling the whole time. Izzy was sure if they had been werewolves instead of vampires, Raphael would have piss in a big circle around Simon to mark his territory.

And sweet indecent Simon oblivious to the world around him was clueless to the older vampires behavior.

Even if it had been fun, it had been a long night. Izzy fell asleep right away, but woke at the sound of a slamming door. She couldn't hear her parents yelling at one another and Jace wasn't exactly loving to much around. Which left it to be Clary or Alec, because Hodge was way to mature and strict behaved to do such a thing.

Izzy adventured out in the last night's cloths, hair frizzed and still wearing her lightly smudge make up. The floor was cold to her bare feet as she tiptoed down the corridor, ready to take her whip out if it was a threat instead of it being her family. Then another crash was to be heard. It came from her brother's room. She hurried to the door to listen before just barging in. There were jet another sound of furniture being thrown around and a yell of frustration.  
It was indeed Alec that was in there. She tried to open the door, but only getting it ajar, she was met with a yell.

"Fuck of!" that she did, she had never seen Alec this way before and it scared her. He was always collected, not always calm, but always collected. Even when Alec got pissed, he would just stand with thundering eyes until he would be dismissed or take it upon himself to find an excuse to go train and that way relive is frustrations on his opponents. She had never seen him raise his voice or smash his room like that, so there had have happened something really bad to Alec if he was acting out like this. Isabelle had to figure out what so she could fix this.

oo0O0oo

Alec was doing his best not to let anyone notice how heartbroken he was. That didn't go so well, because the first thing he had done coming home was trashing his room and yelling to a person trying to walk in the door to 'Fuck off'. Really smooth done. Alec was ashamed of his actions, throwing a temper tantrum like that didn't help anyone, ore made the anger in his chest go away. He had no right to be agree, it was him that pushed Magnus away, but it only made the anger at himself and the world worse. He hated himself for not being strong enough to stand up against tradition and make a choice that made him happy for once. And the world for not accepting he had feelings and was a person with wants and dreams too. He for the first real time in his life despised his mother for not standing up for him, supporting him like a good mother would do.

In an effort not to lash out again he had tied to lock himself in his room for a day or two, before he realized that it would only raise questions he didn't want to answer. He ended toughing himself into his work, going on missions training Clary and tried to spend as much time with Max when the little Lightwood was home.

He knew Clary and Izzy was bound to catch on, really he was just waiting for them to stop dancing around him as if he didn't notice the girls sharing whole conversations with just one look. None of them tried to take the suspect up. They were properly trying to give him space, Clary he could understand not nagging him to spill the beans, but his sister Izzy was always pushing for information. Alec thought it weird that she hadn't at least tried to get something out of him.

It had been a week after that night with Magnus and Alec was desperate to find some way to fill the emptiness that had followed the anger. Alec did what he hadn't done since Jace had gone played the hero. He visited him in his room. Just sitting there beside him, waiting. They had always been able to feel each other through there parabatai bond, but now there was nothing, like Jace was dead. To Alec it felt like he was missing more than half of himself. It was as if he didn't know himself anymore.

He sat there in what felt like eternity until Clary walked in with in her pajamas pants and one of what looked to be Alec T-shits and a book in her hand.

"You missed dinner," she simply stated. "Not that it wouldn't have killed you, being Izzy's cooking and all."

Alec didn't answer her, he barley looked at her. She just continued what she was doing, making herself comfortable in the chair on the opposed site of the bed opening the book and starting reading aloud. Her voice was soothing and nice to listen to. She would be a great mom someday, nothing like his own. He could have had worse, Alec reminded himself.

oo0O0oo

Hodge had started to notice the difference in Clarys behavior when none of the others in the institute had. Maybe because he saw her train, more than any of the other grownups. She would take more risks, make bolder moves than should be done of a girl on her state of training.

At first, he had just pushed it aside as growing into the role of becoming a shadowhunter, but one specific day made him reconsider is observations. It had been one of the rare days where she had beat Alec, by cheating. It wasn't obvious but she had pulled a series of attacks meant to hurt her opponent, they hadn't been evident enough that Alec realized what she was doing.

Maybe because he had grown front of the younger version of Jocelyn. Alec hadn't seen it coming, after 5 taps with the stick he was on the floor groaning in pain. The thing that made Hodge worried the most was even if she had had him on the floor she had given him another smack just for the fun of it. The Jocelyn he had known would never hurt anyone like that or at all, Valentine on the other hand would.

Then again, he had seen the difference in Valentines behavior back in the day. They had been god friends even before the time the Circle had been founded. Then he thought nothing of it, but now he was beginning to see a pattern. He wouldn't let Jocelyn's daughter take the same path as her father, if I were to happen he would stop her before she even tried. He would watch her, and watch her closely to see if he was just being paranoid.

* * *

note: do remember to comment in the fine little box below, I do get so happy when reweaves comes dumping in my mail.


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus slit down the tiles in his shower, crying. He didn't understand this pain he was feeling. He knew it rationally to be the love lost, the heartache he had never really felt.

Magnus had been around for a long time, lost a lot of people in is long life. The one he lost was more than often to death. Whether it was old age or murder, it had always been death in the end. Never had he been rejected the way Alec had done to him. He had been betrayed and cheated upon by Camille, but never met anyone quite like Alexander.

Magnus had met a lot of impotent and interesting people and never had the warlock been denied the lust he felt or stirred in others. For Magnus was a son of Asmodus, one of the seven great daemons, the daemon of sinful lust. Alec's rejection made him feel vulnerable and more exposed than ever felt before. It was simple really, Alec made him human. He both feared it and somehow got all too addicted to the feeling.

Magnus had as a child, wanted to be only human. He had been a normal kid before his mark showed, but when it did nothing had never been the same again. Magnus had been raised on a farm with his mother and her husband, both of whom raised him lovingly. Taught him to be compassioned, to love and respect others. However, when Magnus's warlock mark developed and they realized that he was the son of a demon, they both feared him.

They, his parents went against their own beliefs of fairness and treated him like he was a demon sent from hell to torment them. Magnus despised himself for being what he was, and his mother soon hung herself in their barn. When he was ten, his stepfather attempted to drown him but was instead burned when Magnus lashed out with his powers at him.

After that, Magnus had in his young days hated the mortal human world for being so narrow minded and judgmental.

Especially growing up with the Silent Brothers he had leant to hate humans and hate the human part of himself.

The hate had made him follow an even darker path. He for once started to follow the path of the demon blood in his veins. It wasn't that he hadn't tried to follow his human linage, and live peacefully but the hatred for his kind had been to big for the young warlock.  
He had been betrayed by his own mother and worse was he had only been a small child that only wanted a place to belong. It had taken many years to get over guild that had followed him around since he was the fault of his mother's suicide.

It was no longer love, but hate that kept him alive. It was first at the age of 20 he had accepted himself as he was, found balance with both his human and demon side. Therefore, he had at the age of 21 set out to find the path of demons and magic.

After Magnus had accepted and started appreciating his inheritance of downworlder blood, he had stopped ageing and become immortal.

On this long journey, he learnt much about magic, angels, daemons, religion, the difference between myth and true stories. Magnus had always collected things from his journey. Rare books, artifacts and religious text.

On his travels he learned to sell his Magic for a price, as a warlock he provided a great job for the right price, at first he been blinded by money. He figured out that other things had been just at good in payment, knowledge and jewels was his favorite form of payment.

Magnus had also been taught by his journey who to stay away from, who not to cross.

Shadowhunters was on the top of that list. It was ironic something had avoided the most of his life was now what he sought.

He hated the feeling of being human yet again, what did he do last he felt this way? He closed that part of him away. To lay dormant for a century or two. How bad could it be? In 60 to 80 years his problem would be dead and no longer a concern to the warlock. Magnus found hid inner turn of switch ad pulled it. That meant his eyes, his true eyes couldn't be hold back. He was becoming more daemon than human with that came certain urges. Especially the son of a sex demon.

oo0O0oo

Izzy tried to call Magnus, a few days after the tantrum Alec had. The warlock didn't pick up. At first Izzy had accepted that Magnus was elsewhere occupied. However after calling him the 15th time in 48 hours she knew if she wanted answers she needed to go to his apartment.

She figured that even if she pressured her brother to talk he would only tell a part of the story, and not necessarily the part Isabelle needed to fix things for his brother. He was stupid man, but only the Angel knew how much she loved him. The way to hell is paid with good intention, that was all to too true in Alecs case.

Storming Magnus' apartment she had considered kicking in the door to make a dramatic entrée. Izzy knew better if she didn't want to lose her life to the powerful warlock, everyone knew that startling a more powerful source than one self in the shadow world was lightly to get you killed, so the intelligent girl approach the apartment building with trickery on her mind.

She needed to get bussed in the front door, but she could always just use her stele and draw the unlock rune. It didn't seam like a good idea with Magnus probably having a lot of magic protection to warn him of her magic use and letting the warlock get time to escape before even getting in to his apartment. She had to use her good actor skills to conn her beyond the outer door.

 _Okay focus, Izzy. You can do this!_

She tried two buttons before going through and getting an answer.

"Hallo?" sounded an old lady's voice.

"Hey, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you but I seem to have locked myself out of my apartment."

"You don't live here. Get out of here before I call the cops." One wronged move and this sweet old woman would call the cops. Not that it would her Isabelle, but her plan might not go so smoothly.

"I'm sorry, you a right. I just wanted …" Izzy started sopping. "I just really wanted to give my boyfriend a nice surprise. I'm sorry, I lost my key to his place on my way here and hoped someone else would let me in."

"Oh darling don't cry, but I can't let you in without knowing, who are your boyfriend dear?"

"Magnus, Magnus Bane ma'am." She dried her eyes as she was buzzed though the front door, thank the angel for naive good-hearted people.

To be fair it was childs-play.

Izzy considered a lot of different things she could use her new found talent for. She would make a good actress or maybe an excellent thief.

Then she only had to get into Magnus' door and everything would be fine again. Oh boy, where she wrong.

oo0O0oo

Magnus was somewhat occupied when he heard knocking on his door, at first ignored the banging. The idiot on the other side kept banging, it was a headstrong idiot, Magnus agreed with himself. He was balls deep in the boy with the blue eyes, when he finely had enough of the interruptions by the door, he finished off quick before rising from his bed to go open the door stark naked.

"Do you always answer your door naked?" it was Isabelle standing in his door. The anger came back full force. What did she dare do here?

"I don't care what you want, because you can go fuck yourself!" and slammed the door in her face. Oh, where were he? Yes the beautiful prostitute in the other room waiting to finish and Magnus could go for another round.

* * *

lillya Asked: So are we gonna have any Clary and Alec romance and action in this story? I loved the concept but I was hoping for some feels between them. and didnt in one chapter Alec say their marriage rune wouldnt be cemented unless they consumated their marriage?

Answer: The bond is binding, but Alec being a sucker for rules and tradition wants tradition in his marriage. I my self is not really a Clalec fan, because I want to be true to Alecs sexuality. But I don't know if I'm gonna make some fluff between them. I had an idea that whey where getting tired of both being lonely together pinning for someone out if reach and tried making their marriage work (could se the fun in mundane counseling), going on dates and actually ending up loving one another platonically and having a domestic relationship with children. However Alec is gay, and extremely into guys, but can't get himself to break his sacred vows, because braking them means he is gonna let go on the world as he knows it and Alec is afraid to lose more then he already has. And I dont know if I can wright it

But let me hear your opinions in the matter. I would like to get your point of view to on it, it always make my mind expand and gives me a bigger inside to what the story could become.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Sorry book fans! But in my head Luke is a cob like in the TV series. And he is black.

* * *

Chapter 11

Luke had always been Clarys farther in all by blood and that was why he had taken her with him to the shooting range from an early age. So even in the mundane world she could protect herself if she needed to. Luke would always protect Clary, no matter how old she became she was still a little girl to him. Jocelyn's little girl. Clary was the only thing he had left of her and of his parabatai Valentine. Even though all that Valentine had done, he had still been a good man and good friend before going rouge. Come to think of it, Valentine had first changed his politic about protecting mundanes to killing all downworlders, when his farther had died. Murdered by ferries.

Luke knew the Lightwoods, and didn't care much for them. He didn't understand, but he respected Clarys decision to marry the young Lightwood boy Alexander. He was a good boy and an honorable one, not prideful as Jace was. It didn't matter that Jace and Clary had been in love, because they were siblings. And somewhere deep down he was happy that she didn't end up with prideful one. Luke understood the way the shadowhunter community worked, he was born and raised in it. So he knew that it was more than often that marriage was a partnership like the parabatai bond, than a declaration of true love like it was in the mundane world.  
The Lightwood boy was a good choice.

The revel of the shadow world to Clary had changed a lot in both of their life's, before the all drama about the Mortal Cup he and Clary had their monthly trip to there to the shooting range to practice. Now she didn't need it, she had daily training in mortal combat. And jet she had called him up out of the blue after the wedding, wanting to keep the tradition of going the range the first Friday in every month. It had been a tradition since her tenth birthday.

Today was a the last Friday of the month, Luke was driving up to the institute to pick up his little strawberry redhead. He didn't need to wait long before she came running out of the front door dressed in all black. They drove to the police station he woks and used the shooting range in the basement, they didn't talk about the big stuff they just joked around and sang along to the radio.

It was nice to have a small bit back of the mundane life he lived when Jocelyn had been living under the raider.

oo0O0oo

Max was staying home for the weekend, he liked those weekends where he got to spend with is family. Max was always happy to come home. He missed then everyday back in Idris. Especially Alec. Max thought Alec was lucky that he got to marry Clary. Max liked Clary she was sweet and pretty. When he grew up he hoped to be as lucky as Alec to get a wife as fair and wonderful.

Max didn't just like Clary for the way she looked, he really liked her because she like the rest of Max' siblings listened to him and spent time with him. Where his parents didn't quite understand him the way his siblings did. So when ever Alec or Izzy was busy clary would watch him, she was always fun to be babysat by. She took him to museums and other mundane things, like bowling and other fun stuff.

Those days when he and Clary were alone, they were for the most part joined by Simon. Simon had very fast become Max' favorite person next after Alec of cause. He and Max had lot in common. Simon was the only one he knew how cool superheroes is. That led to Simon being the backup nanny when the rest hat to train or serious shadowhunter business to take care of. Mas didn't have a problem with being left behind when he was together with Simon. Sometimes he brought comics and they used the whole day curled up on Max' floor reading, even in Max hadn't known Simon for long he without doubt considered Simon a friend, maybe even his best friend.

Max' mom didn't really approve of them spending times together alone, Maryse didn't like Simon or Clary and Max didn't understand why. Alec tried to come too as much as possible when they when on 'fieldtrips', as Clary called them, out to the city. Alec seemed to like Clary a lot, not kissing her all the time like Jace had done the first time Max had meet his brother's wife.

When Clary had become a part of the family, she had introduced a new ritual so to speak. Every Saturday then Max was home had been condemned family day. And these days was Max' favorite days of being home. Family day basically consisted of the Lightwood family being together doing stuff together they would eat brunch together in morning maid by Alec and Clary combined. After that they would ether go to the park or watch movies together. Usually Clary would make some kind of homemade meal by her mother's old recipe book, whit Izzy as her minion.

This Saturday had been a rainy and they had watched movies. Not all the movies had been as kid friendly as they maybe should have been with Max watching. It didn't scare Max though, he was brave. He knew that monsters were real and how to kill them.

Anyhow, Max had still ended up with a scary nightmare about Valentine coming to get him because his best friend was a vampire. He had out of habit just taken his comforter and tiptoed into Alec bed without realizing that it would be where Clary would be sleeping too. He didn't want to go back to his own room and he defiantly had to if he tried to sneak into his parents bed. Izzy tossed and turned in her sleep, so Max just stood there for a second before making the decision to go back to bed. Clary had woken from a sixth sense feeling that someone was watching her. She didn't sleep as heavy as she had done before ridding the world of valentine.

"Max?"

"Yeah?" he answered embarrassed.

"Had a nightmare?" she asked scooting over to let the boy fit between them. "come on in."  
Max nearly jumped into the bed curling up into Alecs chest.

oo0O0oo

Watching the way Alec interacted with Max made Clary week in the knees, in her weaker moments she sometimes regretted denning herself the physical relationship Alec had offered her. Alec would become a fantastic dad, even better than Jace could be. She wasn't saying that Jace wouldn't be a good parent, but Alec had a softer that he showed for children. Jace was a unpredictable source of raw power where Alexander was the dependable protector.  
She missed being touched like she was wanted, but she would never take advantage of Alecs sweet exterior of doing his duties. Therefore, she just snuggled up to Max laying in-between falling asleep with a hand around the child and she laid there she felt the gap in her chest become a little bit smaller.

oo0O0oo

It was time for Cary to choose the weapon she wanted to concentrate on. Hodge had volunteered to help Clary figure out what weapon would suit her best. Hodge was a patient and forgiving man, but Clary was utterly shit at any weapon that wasn't a seraph blade. Thy had started with kunai, then chakrams and another long list of sharp objects. None was to Clarys liking and with Hodge getting inpatient he brought Isabelle and Alec in to help.

Clary had been given Izzy's whip to try out. It had been a disaster after accidently hitting Alec with it she had immediately put it down. In her opinion it was too alive in her hand to handle, it nearly just flew around on is own hence the accidentally hitting Alec.

Izzy had cracked a joke, Alec had mocked laughed rubbed where he had been hit, before he pulled forth his bow and tried to teach Clary. In theory she understood and it sounded easy. But bulling the sting and run the arrow in the right direction proved to be difficult for her. The arrow kept turning from the bow. When she sort it jumped in a whole different direction the anticipated. Hodge had to jump out of the way.

"That is enough, I'm giving up." he said as he storm out of the training room.

"None of this shit is easy!" she snapped in frustration.

"No one said it would be." Alec said patient.

"Maybe just stick with the seraph blade for now?" Izzy tried smooth out any augment that could be coming.

"Why is it that none of you shadowhunters use firepower, as in guns?"

"It's harder to disguise weapons like that to mundanes if they are looking for that specific kind of weapon." Alec explained with an eye roll like this was basic knowledge, and maybe it was to raised shadowhunters.

"So they can't be conceal?"

"Yes and no" Izzy took over the explaining. "You can conceal them, but if you pull it in a crowd of mundanes they will se though the glamor. And as you know shadowhunters is a very traditional culture."

"So your saying that nobody ever made it their weapon of choice?" Clary was shocked.

"Basically yeah"

"Sadowhunters are stupid. Guns are so much easier."

"You can shoot?" both of the siblings looked surprised.

"Please, my d…. Luke has been a cob as long as I can remember, he taught me to handle myself around a gun. "

"What a great pair you're gonna make." It had been Robert standing in the doorway to the room.

* * *

Note: If your not gonna make a conversation on last chapters question in afraid that I'm just gonna jump blind into it. I would appreciate your point of view very much. Oh, and thanks to thouse of you that responded. Always a pleasure. Se you when I se you.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Robert had gotten a letter from the clave, addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood so he had of cause opened it not thing more about it and opened it. Reading it was clear that it wasn't meant for him and Maryse, but for his son and Clarissa.

Therefore, he went to find them to give them the opened letter. He had found them in the training room, Clary trying out Alec bow. Robert was glad for his son and jet he pitied him, he could see Alec had grown to care for his wife. The way she stood behind her teaching her how to stand and hold the bow. The way they stood gave a great inside into their relationship. They had been intermit, it was clear. They weren't afraid to touch one another.

"What a great pair you're gonna make." It had been Robert standing in the doorway to the room. He meant what he said. They would make, no they made a great par. Robert knew his son would never love his wife as a wife deserved, but de would honor her as he had been taught. He would bite his teeth, do his duty and bed his wife, no matter his own feelings and for that he pitied him.

Robert was angry on the world that his sons happiness couldn't be accepted.

oo0O0oo

It had been two months, two months of fragile peace and delicate allegiants between the different downworlders. Not wanting to start another war the Clave had come up with a way to celebrate and make good again for the bad Valentine had done. This time they would not be as dumb as ignore the evil a shadowhunter had done. Not wanting to fuel the hate for the shadowhunters, the Clave had decided to invite the most impotent downworlder to a banquet in Idris. Under the pretends to make friends, however the truth was that getting to know the downworlders and their costumes, their weakness, the things they hold dear it would be known and if they ever tried to rise against the Clave they would crush them.  
The invite had been sent to all shadowhunter families with influence or head of institutes. More over all clan leaders from all over the world had been invited, for the Clave to catalog the existence of how many downworlders there really is.

oo0O0oo

Alec's father had handed him the letter. It was a formal invite to Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood as guests of honor to a banquet. At first, Alec was confused as Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood would normally be his parents, but in there were a congratulation on their new marriage along with a direct mention them by name. The invitation to this formal event was extended to the whole Lightwood family, not only Clary and Alec. He was electric with joy he did it. He and Clary had done it together. They had restored the proudness in the family name. The Lightwood name meant something again. The overshadowed child had finely done something that was good enough.

Clary came to read it by his side, her eyes growing bigger. Even if she had been a stupid little girl when he meet her and not to forget that she had been a pain in his ass all since that. He was so happy he could kiss her and he did. He had grappled her and kissed her mouth, before lifting her op and singing her around like ragdoll, looking at her before kissing her again this time on the forehead before taking the letter and ran off to find his mother to gloat in his own way. Even if he did something good he still deep down just wanted his mothers approval.

oo0O0oo

"What just happened?" Clary was baffled by Alecs behavior.

"Well, you just made my son rally happy it seems." Roberts said as he stood smiling over Clarys expiration.

"I just want to know, what was is in the letter to make him so exited to show that kind of affection in public." Izzy stated.

"Well, I didn't get a good read of it before he gapped me, kissed me and ran off, but it said something about being guests of honor to a Clave event." Still standing stunned looking after Alec. She wasn't prepaid for Izzy jumping her too, hugging the life out of her, before running after Alec.

"I don't understand. What just happened?" Clary was left very confused alone in the training room.

oo0O0oo

Maryse was reading the letter sent to his son and her son's wife from the Clave. Maryse was proud of her Alexander he had done well. He had restored the Lightwood name and on done what she and Robert couldn't do. Her oldest son had made good of what they had done wrong back in the circle days.

Even if she has happy and proud of her son, she harbored a deadly jealousy for the young redhead. Maryse was disliked by most of her children, her husband had cheated on her and the rest of the society had punished her for doing something out of order back in the day. She had been punished as a traitor, she had been disgraced and cast out, banished to the New York institute.

An jet somehow the red-haired bimbo had done the same and the Clave was hosting a feast in her honor. Clarissa hadn't done exactly the same as Maryse, but all the same Clave rules broken was the same. She had acted with her heart instead of her reasoning sense. Clarissa had been passionate and reworded for it, which was why Maryse was so jealous.

oo0O0oo

Luke had gotten the invitation as pack leader, and thought something fishy was up. Luke knew the Clave and its history. Luke had been a shadowhunter before being a werewolf so he knew the dangerous politics, power plays and the dictatorship the Clave choose to rule the entire shadow world.

He thought of not going, but then again if the Clave was up to something as the Alpha needed to protect his pack. He had a responsibility as a former shadowhunter and as a downworlder to keep the Clave at bay. Because no one protected them if they were in need.

But if the Clave really wanted to make peace, it was as fantastic idea to make all in the shadow world come together and get to know one another. It would make the fragile peace and delicate allegiants would hold. It would become a stronger unity in the world. This would lead to fewer wars in the future or a total massacre to rid the world for what shadowhunders thought to be evil.

He had to be careful from now on, walk on silent paws and listen to the whispers in the dark to protect all off those he cared about.

oo0O0oo

Magnus felt free, Wild and hungry. He was incredible hungry, for something unidentified. A substance he didn't know he hungered for. He felt like he was searching for something in the pitch-black darkness stumping ahead. Searching for the part of himself, the part that was missing. He had hosted partyers every night, in his search for something.

Tonight he was hosting his annual downworlder party to celebrate his birthday.

His vampire friend Raphael had noticed the hunger deep in his bones as well as his soul. Even Simon acted more on guard when together with the warlock.

"What is wrong with you, old friend?" Raphael asked concerned "you act like a fledgling searching for his next kill"

"I do in fact search for something." he answered before disappearing into the crowed.

"Dude, something is really wrong with both of them." Simon said as sipped on a cocktail of blood an alcohol.

"Both?"

"Yes? I thought you where up to speed on Magnus' life?"

"I have an entire clan to run, so I have had enough to do lately."

"Ok that is fair."

"So?"

"So, what?" Simon asked stirring his drink. Raphael singed.

"Who is both?"

"Alec and Magnus of cause."

"What do you mean?"

"Magnus has been all over Alec and then Alec gets married. Things are fine until they no longer are fine. Alec has become a workaholic and Magnus has started acting scary.

Maybe it's a coincident? I think not"

"So your saying that our warlock has been rejected by someone he really really likes?"

"Jep." Simon answered after finishing his drink. "This stuff is crazy good."

"That isn't good"

"The drink?"

"No, you stupid fledgling! Magnus being in love."

"Being in love is suppose to be a good thing, isn't it?"

"No it's not, not for warlocks with the same blood line as Magnus."

"Why?"

"Because if they can't have what they crave the will keep searching until they find it or it destroys the human part of them."

"That is bad"

"No that is a disaster! I have never seen it myself, but I have heard stories of warlocks turning the humanity off. Imagen Valentine with magic abilities?" Simon's expression changed very fast from pail to death White.

"That's not good."

"No it's not. We better find him and keep an eye on him to make sure he don't break the Accords."

Simon and Raphael went out to find him and would try to detain him if necessary, not wanting there friend getting in trouble. For troublefull downworlder became a clave report and everybody knew that a Clave report was curtain death for the one causing trouble.

oo0O0oo

Magnus had gotten the letter invite to the Claves formal gathering and it got him courses. In all his long life he had never seen or heard of this kind of party would end like the 'Stockholm Bloodbath' or 'the Black Dinner'.

'Stockholm Bloodbath' had been before Magnus' time, back in year 1520 the Danish royalty had held a dinner and executed the Swedish nobles that wanted to rule their own lands.

Magnus wouldn't think it beyond the Clave to invite an kill a lot of downworlders as a message not to mess with them. Magnus knew shaowhunter to be emotionless killers, they were powerful and to times unpredictable. They were nurtured form the time they could walk to train, to maim torture and kill.

Shadowhunters was the worst kind people Magnus knew. They didn't kill because of the nature to do so or for an need for blood like some demons did. They killed out of principle, they had been trained to be killer machines and been trained to be proud to do so.

That was why Magnus was on a hate path on his own.

* * *

Note: Uhhhuhh.. We are gonna get a little bit more dark Magnus. Hurt and powerful is a dangerous combination. *Dum Dum Dum*


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What was that kiss for?" She asked ads she barge into there room that afternoon.

"What kiss?" Alec asked absent-minded, studding a book at the desk.

"You know the one in the training room?"

"Oh, sorry. It wasn't my purpose to step over your personal boundaries. I know you don't want to be more physical like that then necessary."

"Why then?"

He looked up from the book and strait at Clary with a bright smile.

"Because the Clave don't invite 'bad blood' as honored guests."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" asking piecing it all together.

"Yes Clary, thanks to you, to us the Lightwood name mean something again. I finely could do something right in my mother's eyes and it felt good to rub it in her face."

"That's good. Why don't we go out celebrating?"

"What? Why?"

"Because it important to celebrate the small victories." He just rolled his eyes at her, still smiling.

"Fine, we can go celebrate, but let's wait to tomorrow."

"Fine, I'm gonna go find Izzy and make plans." She said before running of. Clary didn't really want to go celebrate because she knew why the Clave had invited them and it wasn't to clear the Lightwoods, but to praise a girl that murdered her own father. A distraction would be good to rid her present mind of the problems and just let her be happy for a while until she needed to get back to the pressing matters that was her life.

oo0O0oo

That night getting ready for bed they talked, like her and Simon usually did when they held sleepovers, in the last couple of weeks they had really become friends. It made her happy that Alec no longer resented her for her choice to marry him. He sometimes even acted as if he was happy with the arrangement. She knew there were some topics of conversations they had dodged until now, but Clary wanted to know

"So what about, Magnus?" the glint in his eye disappeared when she asked, she knew that something bad had happened between them, but not to the full extend.

"What about him?"

"I know you guys had some kind of fight. Izzy told me when she tried talking to him she had very rudely told her to 'Fuck off' and slammed the door in her face. But you are gonna figure it out, right you and Magnus?"

He laughed, even it was a laugh, it was a very sad laugh.

"I never expected that it would be my wife wanting to hear about the other people I slept with. Is that mundane thing to be so open about ones sex life?"

"You know, I knew what I signed on for. I had no expectations of a you and I in a fairytale happy ever after. I believed and accepted from the start that you would want love in your life, even if you had to find it elsewhere in your life." She paused for a moment. "So tell me, what happened between you guys?"

"One drunken night I made a decision to go tell him that it couldn't work between us. However, I ended up spending the night. Let's just say that it didn't end well afterwards. He told me, never to come to him again. I even deserve it, because I kept leading him on. He wanted something I can't give and deserves better than me."

"What did he want? Other than to love you and you to love him back?"

"If someone found out we, you and I, would be dispraised. We would be looked even more down upon, and it was only a matter of time before we should be thinking about children, would it be fair to them."

At that, she smacked him. "One very important lessen I have learned from my mother was that you got to enjoy life while you got it. So promise me this do whatever it takes to become happy in this life, so that if it's something that is unacceptable by many and I think you should next time you accidently run into Magnus you should patch things up."

oo0O0oo

Clary couldn't sleep, she needed to get out of here, she needed air, she felt suffocated. She lifted Alec arm up slowly to slip out of his hold. Clary knew she was a cuddle monster and she wasn't afraid to admit it. However, she never thought the first time she meet Alec that he was just as big a cuddle monster if not bigger than her. Alec just didn't cuddle in his wake hours, he had been raised not to. Most nights Alec still went to bed earlier than Clary to fall asleep, not jet comfortable with falling asleep with another person beside him that wasn't Max. It had surprised Clary the first few times that Alec had like clock work when she went to bed was behind her with his hand around her waist. As if he craved all the physical contact, he could get.  
Clary knew the Alec she had experienced before their marriage had mostly just been a mask to hide behind, a façade to make his parents look good.  
The hard exterior had the softest center, Alec was a really caring and sweet guy.

Clary silently tip toed over to the door, on her way taking her phone and the black sweater on the chair. She wandered the halls of the institute with only the light from her phone to guide her. That was until she saw light under the door to Jace' room. She stooped to look in of the door to her brothers room. She still couldn't get over the fact that they were siblings. What she saw in the door crack was Maryse sitting holding Jace hand with both hers and head turned down in a sopping motion. Clary had never seen Maryse cry that hard, now if she thought about it she had never seen the hard and ambitious woman cry at all. Clary decided that she wouldn't disturb this private moment between mother and child. She walked on until her feet lead her to her old room. She opened the door and walked to the stripped bed, placing herself in the middle of it.

Clary felt confused, with no one to lean on with her troubles. She let her mask slip of, just for now, just for a little bit. She cried, sopped and wept there for herself in the dark.

She had felt it in the last couple of months, the changes. Sometimes she couldn't recognize herself anymore. There were a void inside of her, growing. Like that was the only reason to her confusion. With Alec kissing her, being nice to her, cuddling her in her sleep and the way he acted so caring around Max was messing her feelings up. She felt a pull to him, like she did in the start whit Jace. She recognized the feeling and it confused her she was beginning to desire a real life with Alexander. It was so easy to imagen small human beings with dark hair and green eyes running around her. She didn't know if it was just hormones racing in her body or a real desire.

Not to mention that she still desired her brother in anyway. She had a lot of drama in her life and a lot of bottled up feelings she needed to let it flow freely here alone in the dark.

oo0O0oo

Alec woke in the middle of the night, discovering that clary was nowhere to be seen. He tried to fall back asleep, but the silence was deafening. Where he had grown use to another breath and heartbeat, it was cold. He now needed her to sleep, so she walked out of there room to find her. He found her in her old bedroom crying, he wanted to comfort her but new no words that would smooth her pain. How was one to help without knowing the problem? Therefore, he just sat beside her and held her in his arms as she broke down all over. When it had stilled again he said.

"let's go back to bed, you need some sleep."

"I don't wanna move."

"Okay" he answered her and they sat for few more minutes not looking at one another before Alec took the decision to lift Clary into his arms and carried her back to their bed. She had fallen a sleep in his arm as he walked. De laid her down softly under the comforter and kissed her forehead before crawling down under comforter himself. He staid awake just to make sure she didn't wander of again. He needed to watch over her and protect her not only because Jace would skin him alive when he woke up if Alec let anything happen to the little girl. Nevertheless, he also liked her very much, he had grown fond of her and he loved her the same way as he loved Izzy or Max.

oo0O0oo

It was only darkness until it was light. When de tried to open his eyes he was immediately met by light. The whiteness of the cold hard light was blinding white. The white light was so harass and assaulted his eyes. The brightness blinding him forcing to close his eyes ones more. The need to clench his eyelid together was too strong to resist. He slowly opened them again as his golden eyes got use to the brightness.

He opened his eyes to nothingness. There were only white as long as his eyes could see. He rose to walk in the nothingness. He did not remember why he had a need to walk or what to search for. But he felt the need to search for a way back. But back to what? He wandered a little in every diction to see if there were something in the big white nothingness. But there where nothing but himself. No color to swallow the brightness, non-beside the black he himself was wearing. He was the only divergent thing in the whiteness.

It was so cold. The freezing cold biting his toes and fingers. He walked on in what felt like an eternity.  
Where was he? Was this heaven? Because if it was he would rather descend to hell to escape his chattering teeth. He would rather sweat than keep slapping his around himself as he walked. The cold stiffened him and made him numb. The stiffness made him stumble and fall. His fall was softened by something white, cold and soft, like snow or clouds of pillows. Whit the stiffness in his limbs he couldn't get up even when he fought with his whole being. Still his body wouldn't listen.

As he lay there in the frizzing nothingness fighting his own body to go on searching for something he didn't remember, he felt his mind slowly slip away. Fading to become one with the void. That was then he heard a voice. The sound the voice made was soft and hard, jet deep and light at the same time.

"Let me in."

"no" he answered, he felt the present of the voice and didn't like it.

"You are fading, let me in."

"No, I wont."

"You are dying, let me in."

"I don't feat death."

"But then you won't find what you a searching for. Don't you want to get back where you belong? Where she is waiting for you?"

"Who is she?"

"Let me in and I will tell you"

"NO, I won't let you in!"

"Then it is to bad, you Nephilim are of my blood. And blood can always be taking back even by force. Let Me In!"

"NO!" she screamed in a raspy voice as he laid there.

"Then force is the only way."

Jace felt the conscious peel though his layers of protection and slide into his body with him. He didn't like the stoic and jet wild present of someone else in his body. He stopped fading and began to become more solid.

"Who are you."

"My blood runs in your veins, I'm the one the one that created you. I am The Archangel Raziel."

* * *

Note: I have been struggling with the thoughts about wanting to wright Jace or just gonna let him be gone form the story to he wakes up, but I came to the conclusion that having Raziel tell a rally imported piece in in the story would be good solution the how I'm gonna tell the story of the bloodlines combo. Don't get to exited Jace is not gonna wake in a loooong time.

Do please comment. :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alec had been knocking drinks back all night, not because of their original reason for going out. It wasn't a celebration, not to him anyway. It was a way to forget his mother conversation and her never ending pressure on his shoulders. What more did she expect of him? He was married to a reasonable female shadowhunter, he was a poster boy for his siblings to look up to, he had even restored the Lightwood name and now his mother wanted him to take the next step. She expected him to start a family, have children. What was it she had said? Oh, yes.

(**Flashback**)

He had been waiting for the girls to get ready, only the Angel would know how long for girls to decide what to wear. Not to mention that had forced Alec in some of his new cloths before starting on themselves. That made Alec have a lot of waiting time witch he used with a book to make the time go faster. He beard over with because it made his sister happy. She had never had any female friends before clary and before her she had only been friends with her brothers, she had many friendly affairs with downworlders but never been this girly giggly happy with another person.  
Even Alec wasn't blissful of his marriage, it was nice that someone else was happy about it. It made him think of Lydia. If he had married her this family would have been in a whole other situation, no one would be glad. There he sat thinking what could have been, an alternative future.

That was until his mother had found him and asked him to come along. He had gladly gone along, no questions asked. Maryse had led him to the study. She firmly closed the big doublet door behind him as he walked in to the room.

She didn't say anything before placing her high ass in the head chair and told him to sit.

"We need to talk about this family's future" she had said.

"What do you mean?"

"I am proud of your achievement though marring into a better status, but if you think for one second that you can relax, you better think again. If this family shall rise into it former glory you need to start making the next generation while you are still young and still in the Claves good grace."

Alec had been ready to cry, nothing was good enough and it would never be. He even knew speaking up would only make it much worse, he however did it anyway.

"I would prefer to wait to a time where it would be a better time for Clary and I to start our family."

"You are so eager to do as you prefer, its time to face the truth life is not what you want to it is about what must be done."

He did what he had always done gritted his teeth and followed the orders of head of the institute.

"When would it be best politically?"

"Right away, to show that you no matter being forced into this marriage are happy in it and reproducing new shadowhunters."

"Fine I will get right to it when we get home from our plans." And he had waked away with smoldering anger and a deep nausea, sick to his stomach of what he had to do.

(**End of Flashback**)

That was why he was drowning drink after drink. He kept half an eye out on the girls, a reflects that came with being the big brother. Always the perfect protector, even his name meant the protector of mankind in ancient Greek. The elders back in Idris, the Schoolteacher mostly, had joked that Alec was a guardian angel for his for his siblings. He had blindly followed the claves demands, never once stopped to think about anything else then taking orders. But know he did doubt and think for himself, he did want things for himself. However, it was all too late.

 _If you follow the rules, everything I gonna be fine or so I thought, follow the rules and they will keep you down. Bind you in its games of power plays._

He sat on a bar stool looking at the different shapes of bottles in the glass shelf when someone slit into the stool beside him. He was a good-looking guy, fair hair and crystal blue eyes. He radiated when he smiled at Alec.

"My name is Will Solace, what is yours?" the blond the sun kissed skin asked.

"Alec…" Alec answered still looking or more likely staring at Will.

Alec and Will started talking, or Will talked and Alec listened until the girls came back to get drinks.

"Hey I was drinking that!" Alec protested when Izzy took the soft and fruity drink out of his hand. Totally ignoring Alec she took a sip "All too sweet" she mumbled and past it to Clary who too took a taste before returning it to Alec.

"Who are you if I might ask?" Will asked the girls. After the interdiction some jokes, genuine Smalltalk at drinks for the girls, Clary and Izzy was off again to dance.

"Hey Alec, don't you wanna come dance with me?" Clary had asked before walking away.

"No."

"Okay maybe later." and she despairing into the crowd.

"So you don't dance or you just don't dance with girls?" Alec had nearly chocked when Will had asked the question.

"Excuse me?"

"If you pass up on a beautiful girl like that, you just confirmed my suspicion."

"And what is that I might ask?"

"You're into guys. Not to insult you but my gay-radar are usually wrong."

"Your right I like men." Will leaned in and kissed Alec. The blond hair and a strong hand on his jaw was like heaven to him. It was something like this he had always wanted with Jace. But not anymore, he gently pushed Will away.

"I can't"

"Why is that?" Will leaned in with a flirting smile. He really did glow like the sun, even radiated warmth in the already hot club.

"Because I'm married." Alec stuck his right hand up between them and wiggled his fingers.

"Oh" Will seamed disappointed. "Well the he is a lucky guy."

"Girl" Alec correct.

Will was confused. "Why would you marry a woman if you like men?"

"Well Will I will tell you" Alec said leaning in. "My parents are jerks and arranged a marriage for me, before I was ready to accept I liked men."

"Why don't you just get a devours and anyway you are way too young to get married, you can barely drink legally for the Gods sake. Yeah I saw the fake ID."

"Well my family is special."

"And weary cult like." Clary said as she had showed up unnoticed. "Izzy got an invitation to a more privet party." she said, like an explanation to doping in.

"Yeah" Alec silently agreed.

"But how do you function in a heterosexual relationship?" Will still seem generally concerned for Alec.  
Alec didn't answer, not because he didn't want to, but because he simply didn't have an answer. How did he do it?

"He doesn't" Clary answered for him.

"How do you know?"

Clary did what Alec had done earlier and wiggled her finger before Will. "Will I know. Because I am forced to sleep in the same bed with him after I chose to marry him."

"Did you know he was into guys before you married him?"

"Yeah, I did and it way why I did it. His mom was arranging a good match but I rather forced her to let me be the bride. So Alec got a good wife and one that would just want him happy and had no expectations of anything. Epically because it was me that ruined his in the first place."

"That is so nice of you" Will said. "But since you are taken, I will search for someone that is unattached." And then he took off.

"He was nice" Clary said to Alec taking the set where Will just had sat. Alec just rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you go dancing with him? To have fun and celebrate?"

"There are nothing to celebrate." Alec bit at her. "Before going here my mother said she wanted me to get you pregnant as fast as possible."  
That had Clary gone still.  
"Are we ready to have children? Are you ready to never get to love someone and be with them because you are my wife?" Alec continued.

"Alec I knew what I got myself into. To be honest I don't think that I can love anyone other than Jace and with his range it isn't sure he will ever wake. Beside Jace is my brother like he is yours. He cares for you and that is why I'm gonna make damn sure you are gonna be happy and get what you want the most, a family of your own, one full of love an accepters."

oo0O0oo

Magnus was starking his prey, like a Cat did a mouse. Usually Magnus didn't go for the blond ones put his one he had seen kissing his Alexander. Magnus had accidentally seen the grope shadowhunters going clubbing and followed them in the shadows just to get small glimpses of the one he loves. Magnus knew that he had tossed Alec out of his life in rage even then Alec had offered his friendship to Magnus.  
Magnus regretted his decision enough to just look at him afar, but not enough to crawl back to him and beg for more, beg for his Alexander to love in uncordially. If Alec with surety would love him if he came begging Magnus would do it, he would do anything and more for Alec. Even if it meant keeping away.

But that blond guy, Will would still have the taste of Alec on his lips, so he approached him with the goal of taking him home and eating him alive. Tasting his lips and fucking him until Magnus forgot the heartbreak that was Alexander.

oo0O0oo

Clary had started paying attention to her cycle, counting days, preparing for what to come. 5 days it had taken and in the next couple of days she would ovulate. The though scared. In less than a week she could have a life growing inside of her and in les of a year she would be a teen mom.

On top of being secretly scared of her life changing so much, she was conflicted of wanting to consummate their marriage and feel what it to have sex or just keeping to the suggestion she made to Alec just after their wedding night, choosing to just get incented. What was the worst part was that she had grown accreted to Alec. Not the same way as with Jace, but she didn't mind Alec being her first time. She desired him and wanted it. It made her ashamed, wanting something from him that he would give even if it was out of duty and it would make him miserable. It made her sick to her stomach that even after knowing that Alec would have it, she still wanted it.

She needed to talk with someone about this. She couldn't exactly talk to Izzy about that, because they were siblings. So Clary packed found her jacket, her breast holster, hip holster and filled them both with Glock 42 guns. Putting her Ruger LCP in her boot holster, her stele in her back pocked together with her seraph blade and she was reedy to go, never knowing what she would meet in the strides of New York. She had first wanted to go to the Hotel DuMort, but knew she shouldn't be talking to Simon about this kind of thing. She wished she had someone to talk to about it.

* * *

Note: Do comment because you guys are gonna decide if Clary is gonna pressure into it ore are she just gonna accept him and hide her building feelings for Alec. Shall I be a monster and torture Alec? or what should I do


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Clary had needed some time to think. Needed to clear her mind for a bid, before talking to Alec about how short time they had before she started to ovulate. She had gone out to patrol the city, but when she had finely retuned home she walked with a destination to find Alec. She found her husband talking with his mother and farther over some papiers. They were properly talking politics again. It was a new form of battel Alec was being taught in, since the letter came from the Clave Alecs parents had been giving them both lessens in manners, formalities and worst of all in Clarys mind politics. They had tried to teach her, but had quickly discovered that she had no interest in learning nor could she understand the ideals of it.

"When you are done here can we talk?" he just answered her with a nod.

She passed the hall outside the study was waited for Alec to be done. It didn't take long for the Lightwoods to wrap up, but to Clary it felt like an eternity. What should she do? How should she act? What to say?

"You wanted to talk?" Alec came out of the doors.

"Not as much as just to tell you that in next week or so there will be a great opportunity to start trying to make babies. I start ovulating in 5 days."

"Okay." Clary could see Alecs wheels starting turning. "Okay" he muttered again before taking up the activity Clary had done moments before, pacing back and forth in the hall.

"Okay then we will have to plan for it to happen, is it one day a head and the day after, just to be sure?"

"I think that would properly be a good plan."

They shared a gaze. Alec eyes searching, asking for something, but Clary wasn't Jace. She didn't understand the language spoke with his unspoken words. She had no answer to the question, it must have shown in her eyes because Alecs expression quickly changed to annoyed before walking away.  
In situations like this, she just wanted to yell at him to use his words and if I didn't work she didn't have any problem beating it out of him. He was so damn frustrating.

So she followed him, ran to catch up to him.

"Hey Alec!?" he just hummed to clarify that she had his attention. "I already told you that we don't need to have sex to get me pregnant, I already looked into artificial insemination."

"No it wouldn't be smart to let mundanes have access to Nephilim DNA and besides I got what I wanted. Our family name cleared and I get to have children. As you properly know, family means everything for me, but I should properly had though more about the consequences before deciding to agree to find a wife, but that's life... "

"We are Lightwoods, we break noses and accepts the consequences." She finished for him, taking the words out of his mouth.

"Exactly, something finally reach in behind that ginger hair of yours." They shared a smile and a small laugh.

"Just so you know I won't turn you away again Alec, I want to tell my child it was made out of want for its existence and not out of duty to please Maryse."

"Are you sure? I know you and I don't always look the same way on most things, like marriage and love."

"I have actually grown to like you, Alec." there she said it.

"I know the feeling." They laughed again before parting ways.

Under all circumstance Clary had called New York Fertility Institute to get an appointment just in case they couldn't go through with it anyway.

oo0O0oo

It was late night and Robert had lost track of time in working. He quietly went to go to bed, but hungry for a midnight snack he stopped by the kitchen.  
"Farther?" the voice being spoken made Robert jump in alert but seeing Alec sitting at the table with mug he relaxed.  
"What are you doing up so late Alec? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I can't sleep, I'm thinking."

"Is there anything I can help ese you thoughts?" It was fist now Robert felt Alec' clear blue eyes on him. He met his sons all too hard eyes.

"I know what you told Magnus at my wedding and you are right, I can never be happy with Clary, not really. Jet mother pressures me to make babies with her. How do I do it? How do I take someone to bed I don't desire? I do like don't get me wrong, but it would be like having sex with my own sister." Alec looked so lost and fragile. Robert reached out to squeeze his shoulder and wished on the angel that he didn't have to tell his son to violate himself, but Robert had to. It was his duty in this saturation, he could only guide and help his son so much, be a good parent and a loyal shadowhunter was not always the same.

"Just like torture, you just imagen something else." Alec looked at Robert as if he had gotten the encouragement he needed.

"Thank you, dad." Alec said before he went to his room, Robert guessed that the gratitude wasn't for his advice as much at as accepting him as he is.

oo0O0oo

Today was the day, none of them had spoken about the giant elephant in the room. The atmosphere between them as they made ready to go to bed was tense. As Alec took of his cloths of he felt exposed, he had been half-naked around Clary before without having this feeling. He had never felt this naked or scared in his life.

Alec observed Clary as she stood with her back to him as she undressed herself. She was objectively beautiful, a small slender frame covered in runes, long red hair falling to her mid back. It would have been so much easier if he could just desire her, he didn't need love for what he was about to do, but arousal would have gotten him far on the way. Her beauty did nothing for him, nothing else then making him feel nauseous.

It was nothing else than any other mission or job he needed to do, it was a duty to for fill. This was yet another thing he had to sacrifice for family. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder and turned her around vile trying to rub himself hard with the other hand. He softly kissed her on the lips as she lead the way backwards to the bed.

It felt weird to have her laying under him, like this, naked with her legs lightly spread. He was lucky he was still young enough to get a hard on with only physical stimulation, even he wasn't fully erected it was good enough get started.

"Here." Clary said taking his hand and squeezing something into it. Looking at it he recognized it as lube.

"Wha.."

"Well my mom made me promise to use it at least my first time, to avoid drying up because of nerves."

"Okay." He said, accepting her explanation before rubbing it on himself. She spread her legs for him to get access. They got in to position, her hands on his sides vile Alec had all his weight on one of his elbows and used his other hand to guide his still not fully erected length into her. Then he slit into her there where some resistance, so he gave a small trust and that was when he felt it, a pop and Clary flinched. He had properly hurt her. He knew from Izzy telling stories that a first time to girls could be painful. But he needed to keep getting some form of stimulants to not go soft, he tried out with gentle thrusts as he looked at her. It was so wrong, he been nauseous before bun now he felt sick, he looked away and imagined trusting into someone else. The first image in his head was dark skin and yellow cat eyes, Magnus' image was too painful. He felt his heard break, so he willed himself to think of someone else. However, who could he not have any shame imagining? All he was attracted to was someone he knew and worked with, it would be so awkward seeing their faces after imagining fucking them. That was until he remembered the glowing blond that had kissed him in a club, Will was it? It didn't matter he would be the perfect for this.  
With closed eyes, Alec imagined sun-kissed skin with toned muscles, blond hair like a halo around a face filled with pleasure. The wet warm feeling around Alec was pleasurable. It didn't take long for him to get close, he felt so good, that was until he was brought back to reality by all to feminine moaning. Clary was meeting Alec every thrust, her nails digging into Alec' back, clawing to get him closer and deeper into he. It was useful he had been so close before, because he was sure he would never had finished like this if he hadn't. He tried to go back to his fantasy about blond hair and blue eyes, but it was as if someone had stolen his memory of the man, where Alec before could see all details fully he now could barely recall what he looked like.  
Alec' mind wandered until he finally found something to set him over the edge. It was the night they had spent together, Alec on his back with Magnus filling him, surrounding him. Alec was sure that if he concentrated enough he would be able to recall the smell of sandalwood and spice that coated the warlock's skin.

After he came, he was through back into the hard reality where Magnus was gone. A sweet aroma filled his nostrils. The nausea first hit him like a brick wall and then came back in waves. He needed to get to the toilet fast. He pulled his still half hard cock out of her and ran for it.

oo0O0oo

At first it had been awkward, then painful then awkward again. It was nothing like she had expected it would feel like.  
As he thrusted into her, she looked at him, studied him and found no sexual feelings for him. The feeling she thought she had for Alec was all gone she saw that now. She had never really wanted him like this. She discovered they had never really existed. It felt wrong having sex with Alec. It was just like having sex with a friend you grew up with, like having sex with Simon, like a brother.

His eyes was empty as he pounded into her, she was sure that he was a different place in his mind. She didn't blame him for it.  
It was hard for her to watch so she closed her eyes, it didn't take long for her to glide into a haze of pleasure and forget who she was meeting with every thrust. It felt good, oh so good and when he hit something more sensitive in her, she spasm in an orgasm. She wanted more, the feeling of his head rubbing against her G-spot so she dug her nails in his back and pulled him closer.

It didn't take long for he to reach her second orgasm, it was right before she felt the body over her go rigid and something whet fill her up. Before she knew what was happening Alec was running to the bathroom. Through the open door she herd it, the sound of him throwing up.

She couldn't just walk out there she needed to make sure that the sperm in her staid there, so after laying with her whole abdomen and feet in the air like some gymnast for 15 minutes she decides to go see if Alec was okay.

She wrapped herself in the sheets and walked to the bathroom. She found him on his knees still stark naked slung in over the toilet seat, with his head in the bowl. His whole body rippled trying to empty the already empty stomach. She could do nothing for him than sit down beside him and comfort him by stroking his back.

When his body finally stop trying to empty itself more, he stated to sop uncontrollably. She didn't hush him she just pulled him into a shooting embrace.

"It's okay, we never have to do this ever again, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She kept reaping as she rocked them from side to side, crying to.

After showering and changing the sheets, brushing of teeth and donning decent night cloths they went to bed. But tonight was different from many other nights, tonight Alec didn't cuddle up to Clary in his sleep, he staid as far as the bed allowed him to keep way from her. She didn't blame him.

When she woke in the morning, he was already gone.

oo0O0oo

Izzy was home late form a visits to one of her many partners. Waking on bare feet, careful not make to much noise here in the early morning hours. She stopped because thought she heard something, even holding her breath to confirm there were a continuum sound, a rhythm to it even. It sounded like someone using the treadmill at a very fast pace. She waked by the training room peeking in at the door. It wasn't unhurt of to train in the early morning hours to get the room to oneself. It was her brother running, or he had been running. Now he stood out of breath panting and drinking a bottle of water in-between having to gasp for air. It had been a long time ago that they had spent time together just the two of them. After he got married he had changed, she didn't know for better or worse. Isabelle was sure about was that she loved him and she missed the good old days where nothing was as serious as it was now. She was about to go in and join him and talk to him when he turned putting the bottle of water down and picking his boxing gloves up. Alec offend trained shirtless it wasn't a surprise, but Izzy had been nailed to the sport by the red claw marks that filled his relative runeless skin. It looked like he had been attract by a wild animal. However she knew the truth, she had left marks like that on some of her former partners.

She didn't know how to feel, she felt angry on her mother for making Alec marry in the first place and betray by Clary for sleeping with her brother.  
She needed to walk away before she did something impulsive. She walked strait to her bed and cried herself to steep, weeping for her brother's happiness.

oo0O0oo

Clary had had a really bad day, so she did what she did the most of her bad days she sat and read for Jace. It had started like another day, however her period had run 2 days late and her mood had been swinging. Somewhere deep down she had known what was happening to her body. However, she was still in denial, it had only happen that one time they hadn't tried again and she had canceled her appointment with the New York Fertility Institute. She had gone out and bought pregnancy test, the old lady in the store had judged her and Clary had felt dirty. She had taken the test 3 times, with the same result.

Even if she was suppose to feel happy and excited, she was just sad. Somehow, this was making it al more real. Her life as a wife. She never thought she would regret marring Alec to help him, but now she was a little bitter on herself. She didn't regret making the choice, because Alec was the only other shadowhunter she think she could ever have a partnership beside Jace

She had crawled into bed with Jace and lying like this she could almost pretend he wasn't in a coma. Pretend he was the one she had married and the one being the father of the child growing in her.

She had ended up repeatedly apologizing into his neck and chest as she cried her eyes out. "If only things were different. But I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry."

oo0O0oo

The time for the Clave banquet had come around. Alec vas stunting up in a black suit with a dark green bowtie to match his wife's dress.  
"Clary come on we have to go!"

"I am not done yet! And don't you dare live this room until I'm done." It had Alec room his yes and take a deep breath. Since she became pregnant, she had become a demon with her terrible mood swings, don't get him stated on her ginger temper. Alec didn't fear her, but that was only because he was twice her size. He probley would have if they were the same size, and thank the angel for that. Not many things scared Alexander but she could suddenly become one if those things. He respected her and had quickly leaned not speak against her when she was hormonal. She came out of the bathroom not more than seconds after yelling at him.

"Do I look fat?"

"No, you don't even look 3 months pregnant."

"Is that your way of saying I look fat?"

"Well you kind of have a small baby bump"

"Yes, I look fat in this dress. That's it, I'm not going." And that had Alec stress because they was supposed to be there in less than 15 minutes and Alec headed to be the last one arriving.

"Don't you have anything else you could where?"

"NO!" she bit at him and suddenly her facial expiation changed. "Oh wait I do!" Clary dinged though the closet like a dog a for a bone. It ended with her pulling out a vibrant dark purple dress with an Empire Waist cut, with the dress hang a matching tie. Clary threw the tie to Alec and he replaced the green bowtie with the purple necktie. Alec liked this color it reminded him of Magnus.

"We are lucky I chose to do a black and gray smoky eye or else I would have had to start all over again."

"Again?" he asked looking up to Clary standing in her nude under where, black stilettos, thigh holster and a small baby bump, pointing at her face. Their personal boundaries had changed after conceiving the child, first they had been awkward and shy, but after they had talked about it they had infrequently seen one another naked.

"This is a piece of art, perfection. Did you think it is easy to do? What did you think I have been doing for the last hour?" She angrily pulled her the purple dress on, the satin or was it silk? Glinted and shined where the light his the rich dark fabric. With the dress on and hair in plaice, Alec escorted her down to the foyer of the Instituted where the rest of their family waited.

"I still feel fat." She mumble as they walked through the portal that would send them to Idris.

oo0O0oo

The cold was still biting in his skin as he floated in nothingness, laying, waiting for something to happen. Waiting, fearing the Angel Raziel to take over his body. However, the angel did not. Raziel waited on something too and he was a patient being.

"What are we waiting on?"

"You" the angel answered.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"What are we waiting for me to do?"

"For you to complete your evolvement."

"Into what?"

"My redemption."

"Why would an Archangel need redemption?"

"You have an awful lot of questions for a mortal, don't you?"

"What do I need to redeem you?"

"What Shadowhunters was created to do rid the world of the devils spawn, kill all of Lucifer's decentness."

"How long will we wait?"

"It took The All Mighty seven days to create the world and all its beings. How long will it take for a Nephilim to become the strongest of his kind? How long will it take for you to become a minor angel? Time will tell."

* * *

Note: Love to her some comments and stuff, I epically it like when they crate debate and I JUST LOVE YOU GUYS for reading my (sometimes twisted) story. I know a lot of you a Clalec (Sorry, but not sorry) and Clace fans, but it's gonna be some time before Clace is gonna have a comeback (But it will! I don't wanna rush the story). And Malec is gonna have some sweet comeback in couple of next chapters! ;D

Nevertheless, I warn you I have a lot of exams going on right now so I will not be updating as often as I use to.

SE YOU WHEN I SE YOU!


	16. Chapter 16

Note: I see many of you think that Clary 'raped' Alec, but she didn't. If you read closely you will se she gives him a choice where he chooses.  
 _"I already told you that we don't need to have sex to get me pregnant…"_ Clary ch 15 - gives him a choice  
 _"Just so you know I won't turn you away again Alec…"_ Clary ch 15 – makes sure he understand what he is going it to, that she won't keep making decisions for him. _  
_How can it be rape if he has a choice and fair change to get out of it? If anyone rapes him, it is Alec himself with is thought of duty and honor that his parents put into his mind. If you need anyone to blame, blame Alec' parents.

On a more light note, I know I promised Malec in this chapter, but I kind had to get something in there before they find together.  
Oh and this Chapter goes to you Mallecat, I know you love for Luke so here goes…

* * *

Chapter 16

Having this job wasn't decent or nice, but it was away to make money. He was pretty enough that it paid, he had blue eyes and dark hair. His mother had called him he little angel, but now he was nothing more than a whore. What he liked the most about it, was the night air, cold like life could be. He tried looking at the stars he knew hid on the night sky. There were no stars to be seen. No real light, only the fake that overshadowed the stars.

"Can you find what you a looking for?" a soothe male voice asked.

"No. Not tonight." Still searching, eyes on the black sky. And when he finely looked down at the stylish man standing next to him he asked. "Can you?"

"No, but for tonight you will be good enough." He followed his client, unaware that he followed his killer to where he would take his last breath.

oo0O0oo

Luke was far from stoked with the new case was working. The first crime scene he had been the worst. He was the one that had found the young man. Luke had been out running, patrolling the perimeter of his territory. The smell of blood had made the predator in him exited. The delicious sent lured him to followed it out of his territory. The sent was sweet like nectar, it called the wolfs instinct hunt and kill. He followed it to a motel ally where the young man had been left to die. There had been so much blood, more blood than a person should be able to survive loosing, and yet the victim had survived. The victim was a young man with blond hair and blue eyes. Luke never got his name before he was driven away in an ambulance. It was a bloody mess. The victim disappeared. He never reached the hospital. The were no papier trail to follow, nothing to find the guy he had found bathed in his own blood. The kid was barely out of his teens and the sight had been tough on Luke. He hadn't gotten much sleep since that night, nightmares haunted him. Blond hair had grown long and turned red in his dreams, it was no longer an unknown guy, but Clary rattling air and choking on her own blood.

Although Luke never got the first kids name he, but remembered the way he had babbled, trying to tell Luke what had happened. _'a son of Hecate…'_ he had rasped.

Luke had no idea what it meant, but he intended to find out, because it was the only lead he had.  
Nobody at the station took him serious about the blond that had despaired. And with no tail of him even existing. Luke would have doubted himself if it wasn't for the sweet delicious sent that still hung in his washed cloths he had worn that night.  
The was until the other victims of the same killer was found, only these bodies already cold when found. However, it had been very peculiar that the first victim had been blond but the rest had been prostitutes with raven black and they always had clear blue eyes.

The first victim must have been an accident or fuel to stating the killing.

Checking his watch, he had about half an hour before had to pick Clary up to take her to the shooting range. He didn't want to ask Clary to be involved in his day job, if he had anyone else with the same talent for drawing he would have asked them first.  
He checked his watch again, it would be fine to start going to get the car now. As he got the car running he called Clary to let he know to bring a block and some papier.

"Hey Luke"

"Hay Clary, I need to ask you a favor?"

"What do you need?"

"I need a sketch artist to help me draw a missing person."

"Okay, I'll bring my stuff then we can go for dinner after going to the range?"

"That sounds good, I'm driving to come get you now so I will see you a bit."

"Okay, see you."

When he reached the Instituted, she stood out waiting for him. Moments like this he could almost trick himself into forgetting that Jocelyn was gone. Picking Clary up like this was like when she was back in school and they were going home to a fantastic family dinner.

"Come on lets go." She said when he had zoned out for a bit. And he did. It was first half way back to the station he smelled it, something different in Clarys sent, something baby sweet.

"Did you get a new perfume?"

"No? I'm not wearing anything, beside neutral deodorant. Why?"

"Oh nothing." He answered and jet he sniffed discreetly again to make sure it he had been wrong. But no, his nose hadn't deceived him in the first place. What he smelled was the increased HCG hormone. It was a sent he recognized form Jocelyn. Clary was pregnant. He didn't want to make a big deal out of his heightened senses, Clary might not even know.

"Why did you need a sketch artist anyway? I mean why not just ask some of the police normal artists?"

"Because that would mean I had to prove that the person excited, which I can't. He just despaired Clary, a mundane, with no papier trace."

"Okay, but isn't unheard of"

"I know, but trust me."

oo0O0oo

After going shooting, they was in a decent diner getting breakfast for dinner. Luke had described the guy to his best effort.

"I'm done." She said and showed him the drawing. "Is this him?"

"Yes. Thank you, now I can see if I can find him in the system. To figure out who he is.."

"No need, I know who that is. His name is Will Solace, we meet him a night we went out sometime back, what was it? Maybe 3 weeks. You said he was missing?"

"Yeah, I have suspicion that he was the first in a new series of killings. He was only surviving." He told her everything and why he couldn't use police resources to find him, everyone would think him going crazy after losing Clarys mother.

"Hecate, where is it I have heard that before?" she asked herself. "Oh I remember back in school we had a project of Greek mythology and something else. I remember she was a goddess of crossroads and something more… magic." she sat thinking before her cell went off.

"I have go, Simon needs me, I'll se you." She said rising from the chair

"Hey Clary."

"Yeah?"

"I love you" she smiled a sad smile.

"I love you too, dad." They hugged goodbye. Clary walked of on foot going in the different direction then she came.

Luke went home and started searching on the Greek Goddess Hecate. She was the goddess of crossroads, ghosts, necromancy and magic. It was late, he closed the net browser and stared at the picture he had of Clary and Jocelyne as his background. It was a beautiful picture of them in the park having a picnic in the park. Even if Luke had his pack, Clary would still be the only family he had left.

oo0O0oo

Magnus knew what he had done and he wasn't proud of it afterwards, even if it made him become a little more human in the moment after every blue eyed raven he had. It was only a few moments, before it all crashed before he want all dark. Decanted into his dark daemon side. Closing all emotion of, becoming a ticking time bomb for the want of blood.  
His balanced self just wanted to be loved, to have someone give him them their heart and by someone, he meant Alexander. Magnus knew he couldn't stay away from this new fix he got, the sex and the boys (looking just like Alexander) was just he needed, to take the edge of the pain. What came after stilled his thirst, his need for a time, made it manageable until he again saw Alexander in another whore. It made him want to rip out his heart and stomp on it, just as Alec did. He couldn't live without his angel and jet it seam he couldn't have him ether. He wanted someone to stop him from hurting, someone to help him and catch him when he stumped on this dark path.

oo0O0oo

Clary had been thinking a lot on the case Luke was working, while walking to aid Simon. Thinking of the death of the young men. If Will had been a victim of the same killer as the prostitutes or was it just a coincidence? However, she had a nagging feeling. She too had a feeling that the two was connected. She remembered watching Will kiss Alec, did that had anything to do with wat happened to him? What was it with the others, the prostitutes? All raven hair and blue eyes. She had to admit they looked like Alec, but was that why Will had been a victim? Kissing Alec?

The only one she knew with magic was Magnus, but there were a lot of other warlocks in New York. Magnus was the only suspect she could think of that could connect the dots. He was a son of Hecate, not literally but he had magic in his blood. But why?

 _'_ _Don't get cart in something you are not ready to face_ ' she thought to herself ' _and don't make any accusations you can't back up with facts_ ' that was something Luke had taught her. It want her plaice to draw conclusions and get involved in others business. She had leant much in becoming a shadowhunter, had the lecture of sticking here nose where it didn't belong got this whole mess started. She didn't want it to start all over again. So she stopped thinking about it as she reached the Hotel Dumort. Nobody stopped her in the lobby; she had been a frequent enough visitor that no one questioned her walking in.

"Clary!" Simon exclaimed ad she walked into his room. "Come in, come in" he herded her to sit on the bed and paced back and forth on the wooden floor.

"What was it you couldn't tell me over the phone?" she smiled at his worried expiation. Simon always worried, and would make anything much worse in his head.

"Raphael kissed me." He said as he kept pacing.

oo0O0oo

His event was all too big for Alec to comprehend, to many people, rules and costumes to follow and politics to think about when making the right friends. Alec was glad to have Clary by his side to this, because when Alec had a tendency to think everything trough before acting, Clary would be always smiling and complaisant to strangers. She had them spellbound with her beauty, her aura and charisma, she would have become a good player in the bigger game of power, it was too bad she had no understanding of her own influence. If she leant to use it and all the customs that followed being a shadowhunter, she could become the ruler of the shadow world. It was horrifying to think he was married to someone that could bring so much power to the family.

Walking around greeting shadowhunters as well as downwolders alike, talking and making polite small talk Alec hadn't seen the fist coming. The strength in the punch blew him back. He looked disoriented to see who had thrown the punch. It was a dark-haired woman with blue eyes they were cold as ice. He didn't understand why she had walked up to him an punched him in the jaw.  
Clary had been fast to draw her gun from the hidden holster under her dress, pointing it at the woman.

"Put that silly gun away Fairchild."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

On at his point a lot of people had gathered around to see what had happened. Clary still held the gun on the woman when someone laid a hand on it and pushed it down.

"Now, now Biscuit, don't kill of my date." Magnus moved his yellow cat eyes to the other woman with an amused smirk. " And Tessa there is no need for such uncivilized manners. I know shadowhuntes have a knack for violent behavior, but it wouldn't be good for the clave to have to shadowhunters fighting each other to this big peace event."  
Alec visibly became much paler, more rigged in his movements and he felt queasy looking at the dark haired woman."

"Oh Magnus dear, just needed to get that out of my system. You know how my impulses work it must be my demon blood shining through." She turned to Alec and said in sweet tone that didn't match her hard eyes. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that. Come here and I shall fix that for you so I won't bruise." Alec' instinct was screaming to not let her touch him, however if he didn't show her some faith and forgives. It would be 'bad press' for what they were trying to avoid by throwing this banquet.

He let her now gerent hand touch his trouping jaw. As she sod there working her magic, to close for Alec' comfort. She spoke to him so quietly that no one but them could hear.

"Alexander you deserve so much worse and if Magnus gets in trouble because of you, I will make sure you pay."

Alec wasn't use to getting threatened, especially by another shadowhunter. Not unless you counted his sister, but he had a feeling, that these words had actions behind them. He had no doubt that she could kill him if she wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: Clary didn't force herself on Alec, she forced Maryse to agree to the let her be Alec' wife, Clary wanted to protect Alec and let Alec be happy, she doesn't care if he likes boys. If you remember the she actually give him permission to have a relationship with Magnus, but Alec is to virtues to do so more than once. In my AU story Alec would have gone through with the Lydia/Alec marriage. You will properly later if you stay on for so long figure out why Alec is such a pleaser and a soldier that mindlessly take orders.  
And if you don't like it then don't read it. Simple… :D And those of you who do (Love you guys) keep reading, it's about to get very interesting. ;P

* * *

Chapter 17

Magnus was at the banquet, he hadn't come alone, he had brought a 'date'. It wasn't really a date as much as it was a plus one. He had brought an old friend with him, Tessa Gray. She knew of his troubled personality, she was the first to catch on to it. Maybe because she had been through something like this back when her husband died and again when her children died. She too, knew about the emotional switch, the way not to care anymore. She said, she would help him through fighting the darkness that could be switched on. But she didn't know that he had already given in to this specific need. Magnus the person was gone. The only thing left was the demon, paying a game of devise.

It was nice mingling pretending to be his old self, even with his friends constantly keeping an eye on him. The effect of pleasure when Tessa punching Alec had been hard to hide in the same time he wanted to rip her arm of just for doing it. That was something they both had in common the demon and Magnus, they were both fond of Alexander. Magnus wanted to love him, but the demon wanted to possess him. To own him. Especially with the earlier meeting, he had with Clary. Finding out she was expecting had him turn his mind even a shade darker than it already was. It had been so tempting to kill her there right then and there, but he hadn't. Instead, he had melded back in his old persona, calling Clary for Biscuit. Magnus Bane had become a mask for the demon living inside of him. Nevertheless, watching her guarded posture and nerves eyes, he knew he couldn't hide from her. She saw him for what he really was.

Magnus had heard a lot of stories and seen strangest things in his days but he had never encountered anyone like her seeing right his fine crafted mask. Magnus got specious of her. No one should be able to look through it, unless… It couldn't be? His eyes widened at the thought, it as possible. And how comical it would be when things would unfold. His father was one of the seven princes of hell, so it would be sad to say that he wasn't powerful. Because he was, even one of the most powerful warlocks in the world. However, with his power, there were someone even stronger then him. Even the demon in control it knew to back off for those stronger then him. And he desperately needed to stay out of her way if what he thought was true.

oo0O0oo

Earlier that night, when they first had arrived and was getting welcomes drink and Clary couldn't have one, because of the alcohol in it. Alec had been a gentle man and volunteered to go on the quest to get her a non-alcoholic drink. Clary thought it was nice of him to do, but since she told him she was with child, he had acted totally different around her. Treated her like a porcelain doll in training witch had turned to her screaming at him, to hit her and her starting a fight. She had won, beaten him, knocked him on his ass hard enough he rater stayed down to avoid her fury. She had been mad for days, he had quickly stopped treading her like an eight moth pregnant woman and gone back, to biting at her when fighting and being friend's when they weren't. They were friends again and Clary enjoyed them having that relationship. The comfortable way they could be in the same space without it getting awkward.  
Clary thought all of these thoughts as she mingled without talking to other people, there were a lot of them and suddenly she bumped into some one. She turned around and apologized to the person she had bumped into. She quickly stiffed when she saw who she had accidentally collided with. It was a well know warlock with full makeup, gorgeous hair and stylish cloths. Magnus Bane. Clary had by instinct taken a step back from the yellow cats eyes. She couldn't be too careful, if he was the one that had done those things to Will, she would be in worse danger.  
Alec had denied even the possibility that Magnus could ever do anything like that. Alec was more than offend corm and collected all the time, but when she had mentioned that Magnus could have something to do with it he had flipped. Clary had never seen him that openly angry, ever. So she didn't push it, she let him have his peace. She told him maybe she was just hormonal or something, since she was pregnant.

"I didn't see you there I'm sorry"

"Don't worry no harm done." Yet Clary thought she had to take a step back as the yellow eyes scanned her from top to bottom, properly assessing her choice of dress.

"You usually don't wear dresses like that. It looks fantastic on you."

"Thank you," she said. Before a brunet rudely interrupted them. Hugging Clary nearly lifting her and spinning her around.

"Congratulations!" She squealed "I overheard my mother and Maryse talk, I can't believe Alec is gonna be a dad!" The ball of pure happy energy was Aline, a cousin to the lightwood children Clary briefly had meet at her wedding.

Clary didn't listen to Aline, she ignored her for the change to look at Magnus' reaction to the news, but nothing really came, no emotions was broadcasted on his face. In this moment she knew with surety, that he was the 'son of Hecate' Will had talked about. The way he were acting was only a mask. Because if you figured out the one you loved was having children with another person there would be some kind of reaction, anger, misery or maybe jealousy and that was how she knew. Despise that Clary had always liked Magnus, but sanding here in front of him she could feel it, the darkness in him. It was from this moment she recognized it, it was like looking in a mirror. Shining bright like a light, wearing a mask with layers of lies.

And it scared the living daylight out of her.

oo0O0oo

When the dinner was served, it was done with magic. The only way Simon could think of it was that was just like the Great Hall in Hogwarts. The food magically appeared, every plait different form the one beside it. The food was accommodate to all the different people here. It was very nice of the Clave to provide for them like this. Simon really felt welcome here. He himself had gotten something that looked like a tomato soup, but judging by the smell of it were nothing like tomato. It was more likely to be heated pigs blood with something else in it.  
Looking to his side, he saw Raphael sitting keeping a close eye on Magnus that sat on the other side of the table. Simon had been watching Magnus too. Making sure, he didn't make a go on hurting Clary, since she was pregnant. For if someone had just kissed him and nearly got killed over it what would he do to Clary when he found out.  
Looking back at his handsome date, he got a headed feeling in his stomach. When Raphael first had kissed him Simon had had panicked, done nothing and acted as if nothing had changed. Because the event had happened just as the old vampire had to go to some business with another clan of vampires that had come to them in the hotel. It had been soft and quick. He had panicked so much just froze and later called Clary to come help him with his crises. Because he had liked the kiss, much more than he should.

*flashback*

"Raphael kissed me." He said as he kept pacing.

"Yeah I can imagen"

"What?!" he stopped for a second and looked surprised at Clary.

"Why is everyone acting totality crazy? Both Isabelle and Raphael have kissed me; Alec is Grumpy Cat Lightwood as ever, Magnus is acting really wired too. Ant you suddenly now everything, it's like really creepy. What did you suddenly discover a mindreading rune or.." he stopped op and turned to her with big eyes. "..are you secretly Jaen Grey? You could totally be Jaen, both with the red hair and the green eyes."

"Simon you are rambling"

"Yeah, I know" he walked and sat at Clarys side, and took a deep breath to calm him.

"I only know, because Izzy told me, he basically was pissing his territory of in front of her to my wedding. Stating a claim on you. Apparently it something they do in the shadow world."

"He didn't do anything to me to the wedding. He didn't state anything!"

"Simon, whose suit was it you were wearing?" She asked smiling, cluing him in.

"OMG I totally let him piss all over me! And I even thanked him for it. I'm really stupid." Be put his head in his hand trying to hide his shame. He mumbled it not really meant for Clary to know.

"What!"

"Then it makes better sense that he asked me to accompany him to the Clave advent."

"That's so great!" Totally ignoring Clary.

"And here I thought I was asked along too be on Magnus duty."

"What? Why would you need to do that?"

"Well Raphael says: Magnus being in love is bad. For warlocks with the same blood line as Magnus, its really bad to be rejected by someone they really love. Something about…" he stopped to recall the fussy drunk memory. "…if a warlock, child of Asmodeus, can't have what they crave, the one that they love, they will keep searching until they find it or it destroys the human part of them. And Raphael insinuated that Magnus could become evil in the process and kill other people, let his inner demon or something. That's why we: Raphael, me and an couple of Magnus' old friends have been trying to keep an eye out for him. To keep him from making bad decisions and help clean op if he makes mistakes."

"I know it's not my place, but Simon I think we need to talk to Luke about this!"

"Why?"

"There has been a series of killings targeting young prostitutes looking like Alec. The police lost their first victim but he was toll Luke it was a 'Child of Hecate' that had done it, when Luke asked him."

"But why would Magnus start killing?"

"Well the truth is that Alec and Magnus kind of started a thing but Alec stopped it before it went to far."

"I already knew that."

"No, I'm pretty sure they had sex. But Alec bolted the morning after. And the first victim might have tried to pick Alec up in a club and even kissed him. I think if Magnus saw that it might be enough to make him snap."

"Oh" Simon just said.

"Yeah, and besides Hecate is the Greek goddess of magic, which make sense with Magnus being a warlock and what you said about him losing his humanity."

"How is it we can't just be teens anymore, always dealing with life and death saturations?" he sighed.

"How was it?"

"What?"

"The kiss your big guff."

"Really nice" said in a dreamy voice. "I don't mind getting more of those."

"So does that mean you like boys now, too?" Simon gave a worried look "Oh come here" she said and hugged him.

"Hey I'm not jugging I'm married to a gay man remember, just asking."

"No it's just Raphael, it like this weird connection we have. Maybe it's the sire bond, but its defiantly only him, don't worry I won't try to steal Alec away from you." the last part was meant to be a joke but it still made Clary put a hand in her lower stomach.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant, and if ether me and Alec should die being shadowhunters promise you will protect the child and never let it go to Maryse?"

"I will."

"Thank you."

*End of Flashback*

It was weird and scary to think that Cary was growing another person right now. Sitting eating and taking laughing. He always kept half an eye on her to make sure she was all right. However something else also made his senses screamed to be aware of her, not sure if it just was his vampire side trying to be aware of the shadowhunter she were. His instincts trying to protect him or something was chancing in his best friend.

oo0O0oo

She had stolen what was his by blood. She had taken his birthright. And he wanted it back, even if it meant killing her. Sacrifices needs to be made to reach ones goals and he could would gladly sacrifice her if it mend he had the power of the strongest angel. If he would become strong enough to for fill his father's vision, but even grander. Whit this stolen power he would become unstoppable, and take back that his ancestor lost by being cast from heaven. He even had a genus way of infiltrating the New York Institute, let the courtship begin. He thought with an evil sitting in the darkness they had been banished to.

* * *

And don't forget to drop a comment, really injoy the feed-back to constructive(and rember if you go nothing nice to say SHUT THE FUCK UP AND PISS OFF!) :D


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You never answered my question," Jace said "Why would an Archangel need redemption and why use me? Why …"

"I already said time will tell half-blood, be patient."

"I know patients is a virtue, but I don't have any virtues." Jace bit at the angel in his head.

The angel sighed, because this wasn't the first time the Nephilim had insisted and he kept asking, in search for an answer the angel hadn't been willing to give. But the constantly annoying half-bred was getting on his nerves. Constantly asking and moving around trying to find a way out of the empty light that surrounded them.

"If you sit down I will tell you the reason of why I need redemption, the reason I can not show my face among Gods other angels in heaven, why I have been banished to earth."

"It better be a good story" Jace muttered more to himself than to the angel and sat down as the angel had instructed. There wasn't nothing else to in this void of whiteness then talk to the angel no matter how much he disliked the archangels cold calmness. He needed to keep his mind distracted.

"I let Lucifer children drink from my cup, I let the devils spawn become shadowhunter. That is why I need to redeem myself by ridding the world of their existence."

"That it?!" he asked baffled.

"Yes" The angel sounded like it was asking a question instead of answering it.

"But Lucifer it a demon, and if demons get in contact with angel blood they die."

"That I true, but you are forgetting something young Nephilim. Don't you know angelic history?"

"Properly not, I have always been better with the physical of being a shadowhunter, you know to stay a life. What is it I forget?" Jace spat, his frustration of being here growing rapidly by the minutes."

"You forget that Lucifer was an archangel, be biggest of all."

"What does it have to with you?"

"Oh child, I'm gonna tell you a long story and to get you from irritating me too much.  
Before the creation of the Shadowhunters, before I, Raziel, had forged the cup from light and filled it with my life's blood, even before the fall of Lucifer himself, something happen which eventually would lead to his fall. But you have to know when Lucifer were created, he were the seal of perfection, full of wisdom and perfect in beauty. In his young days Lucifer had lived after the 7 virtues. But Lucifer's splendor and beauty did not last forever. While ministering, he began to consider his own position of prominence. All knows that Lucifer became prideful, believing that he deserved more than what he already had, but not many knows the reason that led to his fall. It was love that let him astray.  
He had come purely and innocently loved a young mortal woman fathered by Adam, conceived in paradise but born on the cold Earth by Lilith and raced human. At that time, my brother did not think himself above man, but the love he felt for the girl would fuel him for a long time. Love was it took for an angel go to ruin." Raziel sighed, but continued his story.

"The love for the creature had made him ask the all Mighty to take the little girl back to heaven, back to paradise to her father where she belonged. It hadn't been her fault her mother had taken her away form paradise before her birth. The good and al Mighty God refused to take something corrupted by earth back to the peaceful place of Eden. However, the truth was that Adam already had a new mate, Eve.  
This made Lucifer feel the first of the deadly sins wrath, on behave young girl. Maybe if he had a way to get rid of Eve, then Adam could join his family. So he took form as a serpent, this lead to the Fall of Man kind. But God blindly forgave the beautiful Lucifer but punished the animal that had been his host. Lust had built in my brother for the girl that when she had turn into a woman, and Lust in fact Lucifer's second sin.  
Then envy came, when Abel had been promised the girl in marriage. So Lucifer whispered in the ear of Cain to kill his brother. Again, Lucifer went unpunished and let another take the blame. The fought sin had been greed, for he had acted on the Lust for the woman and taken her to bed, he wanted more than just one night with her, he wanted so much more. But being an angel a servant of God he knew he could not have her for himself.  
Then came Sloth, the feeling that came from saving The all Mighty well, but getting no reward.  
With that Lucifer spent time on earth and with earth came strange cravings like food, witch indeed became the sixth sin, gluttony. God could no longer turn a blind eye to the sins of his best angel, so God called upon Lucifer.  
Lucifer were not glad to been called upon to help God again, hate stared to smolder in the darkest part of the bright Archange. Because God kept him so busy that he couldn't see the woman he loved. But with Lucifer fulfilling Gods every whim he didn't see how the woman he loved finely got married and had a daughter of her own. The woman died old and sad because her angel never came to visit after her youth.  
Humans live are a short life span for an angel you see. That was why Lucifer didn't know the woman she loved had been dead for a century. Lucifer sought and found his first loves descendants. The lineage had ended with a young woman that had was even more graceful than his first love. Amo was her name, the splitting image of Lilith's daughter, and even more beautiful. Amo became pregnant with Lucifer's seed, and when the child came the first nepheline were born." Raziel stopped for half a second, before he spat in a dark growl.

"Lucifer's pride and joy."

Then the angel continued in the same voice monotonous as before "The seven deadly sins had been committed by an angel. When God confronted Lucifer with his actions, he did not answer him with humbleness, but with pride. Lucifer agued with God and said he would no longer serve but rule, because he now knew of the knowledge God possessed. God had to cast Lucifer from heaven. The All Mighty could not take back the power he had given his favorite angel, so God banished the morning star never to fly again on his feathered wings and as the angel, Lucifer fell, his wings lost its feathers one by one. Spread by the four winds. God feared that Lucifer otherwise would have been strong enough to control the other angels and rise agents him."

"Blab la bla, come on, where is the point in all this? I don't need to know all this shit to now how to kill demons." Jace said in protest over stupid angel going on and on about its story about the fall of Lucifer. It didn't face Raziel, he just continued and ignored the blond boy.

"The nepheline, father by the fallen angel, had a long life, and was among the people that drank from the Mortal Cup. My mistake was that I didn't know that he did. Lucius Morningstar had become one the shadowhunters. Lucius had two children, a boy and a girl. The girl as beautiful as Amo, and the boy a fine look alike for the devil himself. The boy that should bare the devil in him and all the power that came with it, to reminded all else of the seven sins, vile the girl would bare the seven virtues and the angel power. Lucifer sat form the deepest part of hell to see his spawn grow in numbers and strength, to one day hope for revenge upon God for banishing him to live inside the earth never to see his family again."

"OMG you are such a drama queen, why didn't you just kill them then? The children of Lucifer I mean."

"Because messing in the livings business is banned in heaven unless God orders it. After Lucifer, I have seen angels tossed from heaven for less that you suggesting."

"Then why me, now? How are you not breaking the rules by messing with the living?"

"Simple, you are not among the living Nephilim and besides you are of my blood so you belong to me. You did from the first rune marked your body."

oo0O0oo

Alec didn't understand how she could even think that of Magnus, she believed him a coldblooded killer. The first time she insinuated it he had thought it hormones, but now after party at the Caves dinner and the threat he got from Tessa Gray of Magnus getting in trouble, he just denied it even more.

Clary was persistent and one day dragged Alec down to the station. It was first when Luke had showed Alec the pictures taken at the crime scene. Alec understood what was happening; they tried to convince him of their delusions that Magnus was evil. Alec knew it to be true that Magnus was a loving man and a decent person. Alec wasn't blinded by his fondness for the warlock, because he also knew Magnus had must had killed people and he had seen him in defense mode. Always protecting and trying to stop bigger fights from unraveling. Magnus was peaceful and good, so he could have killed those guys in cold blood or even worse taken pleasure in doing so.

Luke warned Alec not to go Magnus on his own. Luke said he now after so many body's were found he had to fill out an official Clave report, that the shadowhunter start investigating them as downworlder kills but he wanted to talk to the warlock before notifying Maryse, the one in changes of the New York Institute.

Alec also knew if such a report was to be made it would be his mother in charges Magnus didn't stand a changes at a fair trial. This was a new thing, the Clave had done to insure more rights to all species. Committing a mundane crime or breaking the accords was no longer reason to be slayed down, but shadowhuntes were to take the downwolders in to interrogate and to punish to the extent of the committed crime. The shadowhunters was no longer hunters, but more like detectives, solving instead of killing. Alec liked the new system it was fair and just. But knowing his mother, she hated Magnus with a fiery passion. Alec had to warn Magnus of what they were accusing the warlock with. Even if Magnus had told Alec never to show up at his apartment again, but Alec loved Magnus and he needed to protect him even if he couldn't be with him. That was all he knew, deep down in his heart.

Alec was on his way to Magnus' apartment keeping to the shadows, trying not to get seen. If someone saw and it go to back to his mother all would be done, she would be disappointed in him again. Not that she wasn't always disappointed in him, but it would be worse and she would blame the warlock. He reached the apartment building before light fell, the setting sun was behind the countless of buildings. He stopped to just look at the building that held Magnus apartment. He was afraid of what Magnus would say and do to him for showing up to his home. Scream and shout at him, treat him like a client slam the door in his face or just simply ignore him. The last was the one he dreaded the most, it would be the worst because that was that Alec deserved. Alec was a coward that was why he was standing here, figurative and literally speaking. He hadn't had enough back bone to stand up to his mother before she had married him off and now trying to help the man he love he can't bring himself to face the biggest mistake he made in is life. He had pushed his one changes of true love away. And for what? To follow orders and be the perfect son, husband and father for his unborn child.

As Alec stood in the growing shadows he saw Magnus leave the building, Alec decided to keep back and just watch the warlock. Follow him until he would have better opportunity to run into him. Or at least, that was what Alec told himself. Alec had ignored the logical possibility that Clary and Luke was right in the back of his mind. Letting his heart cloud his heads judgment.

Magnus seem subspecies, so Alec followed him. Street for street, ally for ally, to prove that his hearts was right and all the others were wrong.

That was why his heart shattered when he saw Magnus talk to a light dressed dark haired young man, "Magnus!" he had called not meaning to revile himself from the shadows.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It felt like waking, slow and soft and jet so suddenly. His head was pounding enough to make him punt a hand on it. He didn't know where he was. He guessed somewhere in his neighborhood, but didn't remember getting there. The last thing he remembered was when he slit down the tiles in his shower, crying with a heartache worse than the headache he had now. He felt it when his hand touched the skin on his face. His fingers were whet. Then to make sure he felt his pawn on his other hand with his fingers they too were wet. He looked at his hand and saw with terror that they were covered in red, where the redness stopped mid forearm it had dried in to crumbles. His hand were covered in blood. But who's?

Magnus looked around to find the one he had hurt. Hoverer even after turning around himself he saw no one. The only thing he saw a blood trail rounding the corner out of the ally he was standing in. He followed the blood, first walking then running. The trail didn't vent far, half a block and into an ally. When Magnus turned the corner, all sound despaired and it blackened for his eyes for a few seconds. There for the end of the blood trail sat a person I black cloth that covered skin branded with runes. With his arrival the person this head and the blue eyes lighting up in the dark betrayed it owners. Magnus could recognized them anywhere in front of him there clocked in the darkness sat Alexander Lightwood. He was breathing hard, gasping for breath while the pool of red around him slowly was getting bigger.

"Alexander" Magnus said as he took a step closer. First Alec cringed away from the warlock, trying to back away from him, but failing. This hurt Magnus to see, see what he had done. He should never had let his broken heart turn his switch of.

"I'm so sorry." Magnus said, and it was as if something changed in the shadowhunters eyes, and the fear turned to relief. "Magnus…" he wheezed, the forgiveness in his eyes was signal enough to approach the dying shadowhunter.

Magnus was on his knees beside Alec in a blink of an eye, checking where he had hurt him.  
"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" Magnus kept repeating it again and again. Like saying it enough times would make it more true than the first time. Magnus tried to heal Alec damage even though he knew it was waist of time. He had to try fix what he broke, but when he got the result he feared and jet expected he asked "Where is your stele?" now groping Alec to find it.

Alec had to clear his thought to answer, "You destroyed it."

"We have to get you back to the institute"

"No!" Alec nearly yelled, "We can't, they will kill you on the spot."

"Okay then I will take you back to my apartment and get you help from there." Magnus said as he redid himself to pull Alec up with him.

"You can't they are properly already there looking for you…"

"What have I done." He barely whispered.

"Magnus…" Alec wheezed grapping Magnus' neck and pulling him in and kissing him deeply. As he pulled away he whispered something Magnus had waited to here in a long time. Magnus could feel the breath on his lips as he said the three words that meant the world to him.

"I love you" was what Alec and whispered for only Magnus to hear.

"We need to get you some help." Was all that Magnus could say back, even if he loved him back how could he ever tell him, after doing this to him.

"Take me to a mundane hospital or somewhere we will be safe from shadowhunters, somewhere they don't expect you to go. You need to stay safe; I need you to stay safe."

"Yeah, and I need you to stay a life, angel." So he pulled him up and opened a portal, he nearly had to carry Alec trough to keep him from falling.

oo0O0oo

Izzy felt her family fall apart, she didn't need to see it because she felt it deep in her bones. He brother was miserable. Jace was still in a coma, her youngest brother shipped of to boarding school in Idris. Her mother was an evil bitch and her father was a pathetic man not strong enough to protect his kids from his own wife. As if that wasn't enough, her best friend Clary even if they talked about it, Izzy still felt betrayed by her. Izzy felt alone and that was why she was here, trying to drown her sorrows in spirits and sex. The feeling of a tender or rough touch could make her forget even if it was just for a short amount of time.

"Hey there." Said a deep voice. She turned to where the voice was coming from. The man standing behind her was tall and muscular and had a slightly slender frame. He had platinum blond hair, which gave his pale skin color, and very dark, black eyes. He looked delicious in the club lights, with the crooked grin that was showing perfect teeth.

"What is such a pretty girl doing here alone?"

"Who says I'm alone?" she asked the stunning man.

"Not to sound like a creep but I have been watching you for the last hour to make sure you didn't have a boyfriend around here somewhere. Do you have a boyfriend?" he said as he blushed a little, this she found cute and interesting.

"No, I don't have boyfriend."

"Great, because if you had I would have asked you to dance."

"I'm waiting" there were a second of silence, or at least as silent as it can be in a mundane club between them.

"Would you like to dance? And maybe get a drink to get to know one another after dancing?"

"I would very much like to do that." She answered and took his outstretch hand.

They danced for a good amount of time, not grinding like some of the others guys she had been with would do when dancing, this blond hotty was very respect full to her. Treating her like a lady not grope her but he still had his hands on her the right places. He was the one that grabbed her hand, and lead them back to the bar. They had more than one drink, tanking about everything in between heaven and hell.

"Are you not gonna invite me back to you place?"

"No" That was an answer she wasn't use to

"Why not? Correct me if om wrong but I thing we have a good chemistry."

"I do too, and that is why I'm not gonna aske you home I like to get to know you a bit better and maybe start something more than a one of with you." He said with a charming smile. "Give me you phone and I will give you my number so we could set something up another time, maybe?" Izzy handed over her phone and let him hut in his number.

"I hope to here from you."

"That you will."

"Fantastic, then I'm afraid I have to leave you because I have work to do in the morning." He stood up to leave, but thought better of it and turned around. He kissed her while she was still sitting on the bar-chair. The kiss nothing like she ever experienced before, it was something entirely else. It made her inside heat up in the good way.

"Se you" he said near her lips, before parting all the way from her lips, but when he tied to pull away she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"My name is Isabelle, by the way." it was now her time to speak on his lips.

"I'm Seth."

oo0O0oo

Somewhere along the way, Alec must have lost consciousness, the las he remembered was Magnus dragging him along into the portal. He looked around he was in a simple and modern furniture. He was lying in a king sized bed. Alec didn't recognize the place witch properly meant Magnus was save for now. Alec felt a heavy wait on his lap, he looked to se it was Magnus' head. He must had fallen asleep watching over Alec. The shadowhunter moved his good arm to run his fingers through the raven hair dotted with color. Playing the colors in his fingers.  
His right arm hurt. He still remembered the high cracking sound it made when the other Magnus had snapped it. He didn't want to remember what had happened, what had been done to him. It was still all to much, so he just suppressed it. He properly would until the memories would spring forward and haunt him.

The harnessing of his hair must have woken him because Magnus started to groan and move around; his eyes opened and shoved the yellow cats eyes. For a second the panic was back in Alec when he saw those eyes. Until he realized that, they didn't have the evil gleam they had had earlier. Alec relaxed. Magnus looked concerned and worried.

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asked as he crawl so he could bury his head in Alec runed neck.

"Fine"

"I refuse to believe that, you nearly died."

"I'm fine Magnus." But Magnus was fast, he jump back like he had been burned. The concern shifted to anger.

"How can you say that!" the anger ebbed out as fast as it had overtook him. His facial expression was replaced with a fear. Magnus turned as white as a sheet and that wasn't easy with his tone of skin. Magnus turned around so he sat at the edge on the bed, ready to run away.

"I nearly killed you" he whispered on the verge of tears.

"Don't blame yourself Magnus."

"But I did it Alexander, I turned my emotions of, well knowingly something bad could happen. And something happened, I nearly killed someone!" Alec didn't say a word he just looked down and avoided the warlock.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Alec asked to make sure.

"What do you mean?" He looked at Alec over his shoulder. Alec could feel it but didn't dare to look up and meet the warlocks eyes. Magnus had always been good at reading him and he didn't want the warlock seeing the truth in his eyes. Magnus hadn't just nearly killed someone. Clary had been right. Magnus was a murderer, a serial killer that enjoyed is work. Alec had been blinded by his heart, it had clouded his head so much that he had refused to see the truth. Magnus wasn't the only one that killed those boys, Alec had too with his ignorance. He could have saved them. A wave of guild ran through him at the thought that he had coursed it with his weakness. Too weak at staying away and too weak to fully take what he Alexander wanted for himself. Alec had a choice to make, accept what had been done and move on or eases his conscience by reporting it all to his superior. It wasn't an easy choice to make. Had it been anyone else than Magnus or his family it would have been easy. He would have chosen to the tight thing, to follow is duty as a shadowhunter, but with Magnus everything is so damn simple that it is complicated. The simple thing was that Alec loved him unconditionally with a pure heart. But Alec knew his heart would darken no matter what would happen from now on. He would no longer be a guardian angel, a protector. No, he would turn into an archangel with blood on his hands, a bigger player in the game of power. Alec would hold his tongue and keep Magnus close to make sure that nothing like this ever happened again. Alec wanted to be happy and even if it took a blood-covered downworlder to make him.

"Where are we?" Alec asked to changes the subject.

"At an old friends." Said a recognizable voice.

Alec turned to look and saw Tessa standing in the doorway. Even Magnus hadn't heard her coming in.

"Magnus dear, your make up is ruined, why don't you go fix it at my bathroom." It was funny to se the absolutely horrifying fear in Magnus' eyes.

"Thank you." He said as he waked out the room and kissed her chick on the way. At the sight, Alec burned with jealousy, in such a degree that it scared him.

"Lightwood, thank you I don't know what you did, but you brought the real Magnus back. I know what it is to go through closing ones emotions off. And what it takes to get them turned back on, he probably did a lot of nasty things while being his darker self, didn't he?"

"Yes" Alec admitted.

"Are you gonna sell him out to the Clave?" she asked with a stern look in her grey eyes.

"No" he answered holding her glance.

"Good, then I don't have to kill you." She said, as it was the most normal ting to do, it wasn't a tread as much a as a warning. "I expect you to protect him Lightwood, even from himself. Don't tell him about what he has done, be a good boy and make all the bodies disappear." She walked away and Alec was alone for a while. All he could think about was that she knew what had happened, she knew and hadn't stopped it form happening.  
That was until a make-up fee Magnus came back into the room, then Alec felt a horrifying fear for this beautiful man in front of him. He could not loose him again.

Alec rose from the bed and with a faint limp when over to where warlock was standing. Alec hugged him so tight that his broken arm hurt and Magnus had trouble breathing.

"No matter what Magnus, know that I love you and this time I'm not gonna run away again."

"I know that our relationship has it's… issues. I know I will one day die and you will have to go on without me. I just hope that I can spend my time alive with you. So...can you forgive me for my past mistakes.?"

Magnus didn't answer.

"Please answer me." Alec said resting his chin on Magnus' head. It was easier this way, and then he wouldn't have to deal with the sorrow in the warlocks eyes when he rejected him.

"Only if you can forgive me."


	20. Chapter 20

I was told to make a little fluffier malec, so hope it's what you expected. I read that some comments on my language, but do remember that I am dyslexic and not a native in English. This is a bit longer chapter to make up for the loooooooooooooooong times I haven't updated, but I have had a writhers block and been on holyday, but nog with some new inspiration I think I'm ready to start writing some more

Oh and do remember to comment!

* * *

Chapter 20.

Magnus had brought Alec to the first person that popped into his head that could help the dark haired angel, one of few that had the power to undo what Magnus had done to Alexander. Magnus had rushed the unconsciousness Alec though the portal to where he knew Tessa would be staying. He didn't know if she would help or it would have been smarter to just go to Catharina. But going to Catharine meant explaining what he had done and that was something he wasn't ready do. Because he didn't quite know what he had done or why, besides it had been some time ago he last had contact with her. His information on her living arrangement hadn't been updated recently, so it would be a gamble to try to find her. That was why Magnus had taken Alec to Tessa, even if Tessa wouldn't be too happy about them branching in to her home this late in the evening uninvited.

When she had seen them and heard what Magnus was asking of her she looked ready to throw them out. Instead, she just closed her face of and started working. She had undressed him with a flick of her fingers to properly tend to the still bleeding wounds. She had tried healing Alexander by just mending the flesh like what should have been enough for healing wounds made by a blaid, teeth or claw. She failed. Her gray eyes was nearly black in the dark look she had been giving Magnus before starting on a more complicated way of mending the big and small cuts all over his body.

Healing even for the most powerful warlocks could be tricky, Magnus was good at it, and so were his old friend. But in the art of healing one of the first things you learn it that the magic that did the damage can't also be the source to mend it again. Magical wounds was way harder to heal then normal, that way why Tessa only had healed the big gashes that was threatening to kill the Nephilim with blood loss. When he had wanted to help set the set the broken arm and laying the plaster afterwards she had slapped his hands away, as if she had been mad at him. Maybe she was, mad at Magnus for not knowing better.

Laying here on Alec' chest he remembered the words they had exchanged over a glass of hard liquor.

"You can never do that again, Magnus, it is too dangerous not only for yourself, but also the other warlocks. You and I know that the shadowhunters are only waiting for a reason to start another war against downworlders so they can forget that one of their own went against them." There had been a small break where Magnus drowned to glasses of whatever was in his reach. Taking his time to start talking. Picking the dried blood flakes of his still covered hands.

"I don't remember anything. I was at home in my bath and the next minute I have blood on my hands, blood from someone I love. What could make me do that?" the eyes that earlier had been stone hard softened up.

"Oh, dear…" she said and hugged him. "I can't tell you much, I haven't seen you more than one or two times in the last few months. You asked me to be your companion to a gala the Clave made to unite the downvordres and shadowhunters. We met Alec and his wife, Clary? She was pregnant..." Magnus didn't heir the rest, he simply couldn't. He had excused himself to the bathroom, washed his hands, as he did the words kept ringing in his head. _She was pregnant._ Even now, with his head on Alexanders chest listening to the steady beat they keep ringing in his head. _She was pregnant. She was pregnant._ Then how long had he been gone?

Alec was finely getting what he wanted, a family. A real family with children, small Lightwoods running around the Institute, he one day would take over. He finely fit in, out of Jaces shadow. Magnus fell asleep to the beating heart, with a smile on his face, because Magnus was happy for Alec. Happy that Alexander reached his dreams even if Magnus wasn't included. Because surly even if the Nephilim loved him, there would be no space for the warlock in his future.

oo0O0oo

"I need to get back to the institute as fast as possible." Alec said in Magnus' hair, smelling it to remember the aroma. They had kept the clasp for a long time. Even rocked back and forth to see who the first to let go was. Even in Alec had spoken he showed no interest in letting the smaller man go.

"I'll make you a portal."

"Thanks" They still just stood there in each other's arms. Magnus was the first to let go and sly out of Alec' hold. He made a hand movement and a portal opened. Alec was just about to go in to the purple twirling energy of a gate way, when he turned around and kissed Magnus, sweet jet with some amount of passion.

"I'm gonna fix this." He mumbled, before kissing him again.

"Now go, before a skin you of those cloths and have my way with you."

"See you" Alec smiled and waked through, ending in his own room back at the institute. Clary jumped, turning around with a gun pointing at him.

"By the Angel, Alec you scared the living daylight out of me."

"Where is Luke?" was the first thing he asked her.

"He went home, he figured turning Magnus in wouldn't matter if he waited a day more." She must have seen the confused look on his face and explained "Your parents weren't home and Luke didn't want to let anyone else get the casefile, he said that he knows Maryse can be unfair and bitter, put she always acts in the best interests of her family." Alec had never been more happy for his parents missing presents. As a kid he had always wished them home more offend and wanting to spend time with them. Have some family time him, his siblings and their parents.

"What happened to you Alec?" she asked. He told her the truth, but left out some very important details. That he had been taking some time to clear his head, and he had been attacked, his stele destroyed and nearly dyeing of blood loss. When Magnus had found him and helped him. She didn't ask about the cast, maybe she was just too tired or because as a person living in the mundane world most of her life, she didn't really think more of it.

"It's late you should go to bed."

"Yeah I think I will, being pregnant is hard work." She said wile yawning. "Are you gonna come?"

"Yeah in a bit I'm a bit hungry, I think I'm gonna go take a midnight snack."

"Okay, goodnight" she said as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Even though Alec was hungry, he had lied. He wouldn't be taking a snack he would be going to Lukes to persuade him that Magnus wasn't the killer.

However, when he was walking through the kitchen, he was court by his sister dancing around herself on bare toes in her short party dress humming along to the tunes in her head, which was until she saw Alec. She stopped humming but the smile in her eyes didn't live the dark orbs.

"So why are you up this late, oh brother dear of mine?"

"I was hungry." As to prove his point, his stomach made an animalistic nearly growling sound.

"Let me fix you a sandwich." She said putting her shoes on the floor at the end of the desk and starting to find bread. It toke Alec some time to react to what she was saying, because of the escape plan he was making in his mind. However when he registered what she had been saying he jumped to gap her and sit her in a stool.

"No, you don't have to I can perfectly make my own snack. Do you want some?" He said and kissed her on the side of the head. He waited for some comment on her never get to cook for anyone as he started on the sandwiches, but it never came.

"Is something wrong?" he asked looking at her not stopping slicing salad and tomatoes.

"No, why do jo think that?"

"So there is something wrong."

"Are you getting more and more stupid?" she just said to avoid his questions, with a smile on her face.

"Fine, I'm not gonna pressure for anything. Though it's nice to see you happy." He meant it. It was nice seeing her smiling and dancing around.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked when he put one of the plates in front of her. He debated whether it would be a good idea to tell her the truth, but at last he did. Alec knew he could trust his sister with this information. Even if she could be impulsive in her actions form time to time, they watched out for one another. That was the reason he hadn't told Clary, she was to selfish and had a wary high opinion on what was wrong and right, the stubbornness she carried with her made it hard for her to change her mind and work with. Clary in Alec opinion wasn't a very good team player, but you could always count on her if thigs needed to be done fast and violently. She had changed after they had married. Not much at a time but the small changes in her behavior was big enough for them to jump out at Alec.  
Alec was very sensible and very carious, with whom he trusted and even if he did trust Clay to some extent he didn't trust her with this.

Isabell had grown quit; she always did when she was thinking.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" she asked, not what are you thinking? Or is this a good idea to get involved with?

"No, but I have to. I love him." The last part came out sounding defeated.

"Do you have any idea to get Magnus out of trouble?" She asked.

"No, but we have to figure something out, we just have to get some time to figure things out. We need Luke to back off. But how?"

"We find the surviving victim and ask him, who did it. Because nobody have any concrete evidence against Magnus. You know how much I hate innocent people getting accused of a crime they didn't commit."

"That sounds like a plan, but how are you gonna find Will? And what if Luke goes to mom before we find him?"

"Go to bed Alec, its late or early if you think of it as morning, and we are gonna figure it out then." Alec rose to follow her instructions but before he got too far she stopped him by talking.

"Hey wait!" she pulled out a chicken clipper, from the draw. "Let me fix that arm of yours before people start talking." She gently clipped the still fresh cast off, found her stele and drew the Iratze rune on his arm. It worked instantly, Alec felt the scattered bone find its place and it hurt, but it not more that it had done the other times he had had broken bones mended.

Alec didn't go to his room, he went to the front door he needed talk with Luke and he needed to do it now to give him some peace of mind. To sleep and to get any idea to save Magnus from this mess they was in.

oo0O0oo

It was Luke that notes' it, smelled it to be exact. The sweet aroma of Nephilim blood. That wasn't the only thing that hang in the air. Determination, fear and anger. Jet a hint of, he sniffed the air, tiredness. It clung to the persons that was pacing back and forth in front of his apartment. Luke didn't know exactly what woke him, but now he was awake in his bed listening to the muttering and the increased heartbeat out from the street.  
Luke had the day before been on his way to the Institute to report the killings to Maryse. He had waited with no luck, in getting a hold of the elder shadowhunter. Luke had decided he wouldn't want bother the younger generation with having to investigate their friend, so he had gone home to bed to sleep and take up with Maryse in the morning.

It was more likely that the shadowhunter would take actions against the killer. Luke had never doubted that they would love a Good Hunt, but by showing them the mundane report, they could be prepared to know what they were dealing with.

However, some one was clearly here for him. It had been a long day and Luke just wanted to sleep, so he turned to the side and tried to fall asleep put as he did the heartbeat and the pacing feet became faster and more violent on his senses. His inner wolf felt threaten by the one outside his walls and even if Luke wanted to go back to sleep his wolf would never allow it. Luke rose and waked to the window in the dark and what he saw were a not so surprising a sight. It was Alec. Luke opened the window. The shadowhunter looked up at the sound.

"It's still night or early morning, come up here and say what you wanted to say or go home to sleep."

"I need to talk to you…" _Tell me something I don't already know_ Luke thought tiredly.

"Thea or coffee?" he just called out the still open window.

oo0O0oo

With the hot Thea streaming in his face this was a bit easier, not having to look into Luke's eyes to practical beg to.

"I need you to not turn Magnus in as the murder of the Hecate case."

"Alec" Luke said with tightness in his voice. "You do know that I have a duty to my work as a police officer to keep the city safe from murders, and this case looks like is being done by a downworlder or to more precis a warlock." Luke took a sip from his still all to hot Thea. "Believe me Alec I like Magnus and want to protect my kind, downworlder. But you have to see where this is pointing. If there is a savage downworlder out there hurting mundanes, killing for fun. It has to stop. I am no longer a shadowhunter, I am a pack leader so I can do nothing about it, because I have to protect my pack. You have to understand that you a putting me in a difficult position. It has to be the head in the institute region the crime it has been committed that gets the case to figure out what is really going on. Besides the rules for trials to downworlder have been changed."

"I understand." The word came out cold and icy, Alec didn't recognize his own words. "But, you have to understand that if you do hand over the case to my mother and point her in Magnus' direction she will slaughter him and she will be damn the rules about it. Even if it's not you holding the blade you will be the one killing him."

"But if he really did kill all those boy, you saw the photos yourself, dos he deserve to run around free? If you could give me concrete evidence that it wasn't Magnus I would help him out and any falsely accused person. But the evidence strongly points to that it is Magnus that is doing this."

Alec focused on his Thea again not looking Luke in the eyes as he had done when speaking to him.

"I'm not stupid, I can see you care for the warlock, but be careful you are on thin ice and it has already stated to crack. You need to protect yourself and you need to protect Clary. You are married to her and no matter the love, you feel for others you have to honor her as long you don't want to be disgraced as a shadowhunter. Remember you are not alone in your actions from now on, you have a family that depends on you choses as a man, you have to decide if you want your kid to go through the same shame growing up as you did, because made the choice to side with a murderer."

Alec could see the logic in it but it still made him mad. "Thank you for the Thea, I need to be going." He left the untouched Thea on the table behind him as did he whit option to do nothing. He needed to help, to fix the things he broke.

oo0O0oo

As Alec went to bed he felt defeated, he couldn't persuade Luke into not turning the case over to Maryse.  
He was met with a starfish of a pregnant Clary. In his tired mind he found it quit funny. He went to push her to her own side, laid down behind her and fell asleep to her slow even breaths thinking he didn't mind her in his bed anymore or how she had changed the smell of the linen. He found it comforting like the time where Izzy was sleeping with him before it was more than just the two of them. It was od he liked sleeping with her, even if he didn't trust her completely he still felt like she completed him in some way.

In the state between awakens and sleep, a plan started forming. A plan to do the exactly same as Clary had done to his mother, blackmail her, into not pursue the case farther or at least fix in Magnus' favor. It wouldn't be easy but it could be done. He just had to pick something she couldn't life without.

Alec woke before Clary, usually she was a very light sleeper, but with the pregnancy, she had turned into an undead. She slept so deep that Alec was sure that a bomb could go off right beside her without waking the redhead. Also Alec could sleep any more, his body screamed for more rest, but his mind was already going way to fast in thinking, what to do about the whole situation. Therefore, he decided to get up and take shower, showers had become his best place at finding solutions to his problems. He swung his legs out of bed and to his surprise found a stele and short a note on his nightstand. It said:

 _Sorry I broke yours this is yours to keep._

The hand writing as nice and smooth. It had been written with care. He hadn't dared taking a look at the peculiar stele before reading the note. However looking at it was very delate and very beautiful.  
Where most steles were, long peace's made in metal and covered with runes. This one was white or at least long feather that was caved in it was white, no, it wasn't entirely white, it changed color in the light just like mother of pearls would do when sun hits the delicate seashells. The other part was gold. Not the ordinary stuff, more like the stuff you as a child imagined halos are made of. Alec was sure this was not an ordinary stele. He wondered where Magnus got his tool from, if he had stolen it or it had been given to him as payment. Alec had seen enough angel reelects to see that this was one of them, but it didn't matter, he needed a stele and he needed his parents or Hodge to never find out what had happened. So he concealed it to look like his old one, so no one could see it and make some of the same conclusions as he just did. He found some cloths in the corset and took it with him out to the bathroom. He didn't want to take the change to wake Clary before talking with his mom. She should be home in a few hours and she would have Max with her. He was supposed to come to visit on a home weekend yesterday, but thy must have been held up in Idris.

He started making breakfast wile thinking the last of his plan to an end. Calculating what would be enough to make her back off.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Clary woke alone, again. She missed the cuddles and the closeness they use to have, Clary knew the whole Magnus business was taking a lot on Alec. She didn't know whether he still didn't believe them or not, it didn't matter if he believe her or Magnus because she was sure that Luke could get Maryse to look at it and Clary knew that she was no force to be wrecked with.  
Clary didn't shower she just wandered down to breakfast in what she was wherein because she was hungry and didn't care the sliest if someone saw her in the dirty all to big t-shirt and her panties. The shirt were probably not hers, taking one wiff at it and she could smell who had last worn it. As she walked down the hall to the kitchen, she literally took the fabric to her nose and smelled it more than once. The sent was mixed now, last night when she had taken it on it had purely smelled like Jace, but now it bore hers as well as Alecs. It had a another sent, something that smelled of sandalwood, properly a new cologne her husband had started wearing. It still felt wired to think of Alec as her husband. She was nineteen years old for god's sake, she wasn't suppose to be married or pregnant, she was suppose to having the time of her life going to art school and using her talent to something other that branding herself.  
On the very last of her way to the kitchen, she re-bundled her hair in the elastic band that was still in her hear from yesterday. This way her morning hair wasn't too crazy. She walked in at a mess of people working in the kitchen.

"Clary!" Sounded a cheerful voice, and she was attacked by a half-sized human nearly tumbling over with a hug.

"Max!" she greeted him in the same cheerful mood and spinned around themselves, ending it with a small dance.

"We are making breakfast." He announced and added in a hushed tone "but anyone seems in a bad mood and I don't know why. Alec and mom talked and Izzy overheard, Alec is in trouble. Oh, and Luke have been here before you woke. He just said he had something to drop something of to mom and I didn't need to get you."

"What are you making? It smells like pancakes. And oranges juice?" She asked Max. she didn't really care what was for breakfast she just wanted Max not to worry too much. But as he started telling what they had made and how, Clary dozed out. Instead of listening intensely to what the child in front of her, where telling her she was focused was on a tense Maryse, fidgeting Izzy and stone faced looking Alec.

oo0O0oo

Isabell couldn't believe what she was hearing! She had come to inform her brother and mother the food nearly was ready to set on the table, that they should come out and Alec go wake Clary. But what she heard petrified her. It wasn't shouting or biting comments, that she could handle and deal with. But this, what her brother was saying didn't sound as a threat or bluff, his tone was cold, hard and low. It wasn't spat or bitten back, the words wasn't hasted or mumbled even if said in a more hushed voice. The words, they were perfect clear, it was a warning, an action he had already set his mind to commit if there mother didn't do as he wanted.

oo0O0oo

Just as Maryse arrived home, she found a werewolf in her study. Max had already found Alec in the kitchen preparing breakfast, with baking bread and muffins. Just by that she could see something was wrong. Alec never baked unless thing were wrong, yes he made food to feed his siblings, but he never baked. Max didn't seem to notice the meaning of Alec' baking, her youngest child just found it exiting to help his bigger brother in the kitchen. The whole thing had her so focused that she didn't sense the wolf in her study before seeing it in the room.

"I hope you don't mind, you son let me in the front door and I just let myself in here to wait for you."

"You need something?" she asked strait away, no beating around the bush with the former ally.

"Yes and no, I have something you as head of the institute should look at. It is on your table." She looked at be pictures and skimmed the text.

"You think this is a work of a downworlder?"

"Yes, and to more exact a warlock, Clary if sure this is the work of Magnus Bane."

"I would surprise me that the old drunk head would be killing like this. Do you have any suspicion why?" Luke didn't answer so she turned her dark eyes on him. Only to be met with unsure expiation.

"I unusual don't stick my nose where I doesn't belong anymore, but you son looks a lot like these boys."

"What are trying you say, Garraway?"

"Magnus had a thing for you son, and I think he snapped after Alec getting married."

"Are you hinting that my son is gay? That is absurd, I don't wanting you insulting my family under my roof Have you seen his 3 nearly 4 month pregnant wife?! "

"I don't care nor want to know who your son bed, all I care about is that you find the person responsible for those killings. I can't do it I don't have the resources or the power to open other territory's up to investigate. Maryse please investigate before you act, if you're not 100% sure who did it, it can have fatal consequences for you if you accuse Magnus of something he didn't do. We both know he will remember it for a long time."  
Maryse sat in the chair reading the mundane report in depth, as Luke left.

Short after the wolf left there was a knocking on the door.

"Yes" she said, it wasn't a question if the person on the other side wanted something but a permission to enter the room.

"Mother." It was Alexander, her angel. Looking at each other, sizing one another up like to predators preparing to fight. Even though she knew her son to be powerful, she deemed him no threat and continued her work.

"What is it?"

"I need to speak whit you."

"About?" she asked absent-minded again reading the report.

"I know Luke was here and what he wanted and I'm gonna aske you not to proceed hunting down Magnus wright away."

"Why is it your not keen on taking him in to questioning? Has he done something?"

"Because we both know that you will ignore the new clave rules and you won't questioning him, you will torture him." Maryse noted that her son didn't answer her just talked around it and accused her of going against the rules. He had never spoken up against her before and that was what gave him away. He was so much like his sister in that way. Protecting the things, her cares about fiercely, Though she would have expected him to be more carious not to get caught. She knew her son well and could she the desperation in his eyes. Even if she wasn't a good mother to her children she still knew them, there strengths and weakness. And here was one she didn't knew existed. One of her oldest sons weakness was the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

"I am only gonna ask this onetime and I expect you to tell me the truth! Is there something you don't want me to know?"

As Maryse looked at her boy, she saw him realizing his mistake by coming here and asking for something the way he did. His eyes got bigger as he realized it, and then they turned hard and ice cold. It was a coldness she had never seen before, not in her loving sons eyes.

"Yes." He was challenge her for real this time and she began to believe than it ran deeper than just this conviction.

She had two choices to make, hear him out and react calmly about it and brush his challenge aside or she could take it up and loos his trust in her. She signed and she did as she should have done a long time ago.

"I will here you side of the story and let you investigate too, but I need to react on someone handing me a case and a lead. No, do shut up while I speak. Even if I were to push it aside for some time it will be rumored that shadowhunters don't take downworlders serious even if they hand over a case like this. It is politics and you know that I have to do what is in best interest in the institute and the future of it."

"I understand, Maryse. But you need to understand that if you do this, if you take this case and and blaim it on Magnus I will no longer want to be associated with you, this family or this stupid angel blood that runs through my veins." The tone of the voice was cold, hard and low. She had never seen her son like this and it scared her.

"What do you mean?"

"I will willingly go to the Ion sisters and get all my runes removed, to get away from you!" the last part was spat and hurt like poison.

"No!" she shriek. She had only heard of it as a child, a story meant for scarring small children into behaving. But in her circle years knew to be true, that getting ones runes removed could and would most likely kill you. One or two made you very ill, but all of them. That would kill him. She had spent too many years trying to mold him, to let the opportunity of her son getting to be the most powerful Nephilim ever go to waste. She had already given too much up for him to become a real angel. She didn't want to lose her baby boy to the cause of creating an angel. Even if it were the Truebloods secret task, she would never let her son die for what she had been tasked to do.

"Fine, I will do nothing about it. I will get it all to disappear. But be wear Alec, love is you enemy it will make you weak." The shock in his eyes was enough to convince her that her growing suspicion was right.  
Her son was in love with the Warlock. Moments when by with them sending electing eyes to one another, until the door was opened by Isabell announcing the food was nearly ready and Alec should help her in the kitchen if he didn't want to eat something she made.

As her children left the room, she grew more and more furious, not on her son. But one that created all this mess. Maryse thought she had hated the red haired, until under an hour ago. But now she loathed her with all her heart. If she hadn't been pregnant with one of the futures greatest shadowhunters she would have killed her. Maryse had disliked many people over the years, hated and still accepted the as allies, but never had she ever had this crazy drive to murder someone in cold blood. Maryse never thought she would be capable of plain murder; she didn't have a problem killing dangerous downworlders. Fighting for a cause she believe in, she had done. However killing for the sole pleasure in killing was the first time she experienced the need for it.  
That crazy girl had turned Alec into her wicked ways. He had taken a page out of her book. He had blackmailed her, threatened the family honor and the family safety, if she didn't cooperate with her sons demands. Alec had always been a good boy, a good solider. The best at taking orders, which she always had been very pound of, but he had changed. By the Angel he had changed.

Maryse had been tense through the whole breakfast, thinking, plotting and considering while trying to play corm and collected. When she was done eating, she was the first to leave the table without waiting for her children to finish. If she had to be in the same room as her son and his wife, she was afraid she might start something the others should not be a part of.

oo0O0oo

Eating wasn't the most present activity, but with Maryse storming off like that wasn't normal not even for Lightwood standard. Clary when looking for her to ask what was wrong with her, and tell her of for making Max sad. She found the elder lightwood training with Hodge, and kicking his ass hard time. She was very much like Izzy in the way she moved. Fast striking like snake, soft in her movements like dancing and delivering blows and kicks just as fast, but with the power of a kicking horse. Clary had to admit she admired the strong woman in front of her. Even if she wasn't the best mother she was still a strong woman that was worth admiring. When the victory was hers, she turned around to look at Clary.

"Piss of, girl." Maryse said with a voice as vibrant and poisonous as a snake. Even her eyes had turned cold and reptilian like. "Go along before you are next!" she spat.

The tone the elder Lightwood used made Clary angry, what had she done to piss her off. She hadn't even spoken to her in a long time so what had clary done wrong this time?

"It is your entire fault!" she spat as she let the long tree stick fly in Clarys direction, but she blocked it

"Me!? What did I ever to piss you off? "

"You turned my own family against me!" this time she didn't have the time to react to the flying staff, the blow to the head sent der tumbling disoriented to the floor. Maryse raised the staff to give her a final blow but changed her mind and walked away instead. Clary had never in her life thought she would she her so out of control. It was scary to see her so out of it when she usual was the strictest and most uptight person she had ever meet, even worse than Alec.

Hodge help her up even though he was in a much worse shape than Clary.

"Are you okay?" he asked?

"Yeah" she lied. She needed to figure out what was going on so she went on stacking legs to find the only one she had some idea of what was going on, and why Maryse had suddenly out of the blue attacked her. However, she needed to get some cloths on, before trying to solve all of this and preferable with weapons if someone else wanted to smack her over the head again.

* * *

Note: Please Comment :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After Clary got dressed, she whet to find Alec and she found him in the weaponry polish his stele with a soft smile on his lips. He looked satisfied like a cat that just had had its cream. When he saw her coming, he was fast to rub the polish of and stick the stele in his pocked. Clary didn't know what made her mad at him for just being happy with himself, but it made her furious mad at Alec.

"What did you do to get you mother so riled up? She could barely control her urge to kill me!" she didn't know what possessed her to shake him by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"No! I won't before you answer me, she hit me Alec, she physical assaulted me for no good reason?" she let go of his shirt as she let her forehead fall on his chest. "Please tell me, why?" she said nuzzling her head into his neck on the wedge of tears that fell when he put his arms around her.

"Because I told her to back off with the case Luke brought her. I made her live Magnus alone." He softly spoke into her hair. Clary could not decide if this hurt her more than the staff to the head. She felt a stab of betrayal in her chest.

"What!?"She pushed herself out of his embrace. "Why would you do that, be both know it was Magnus."

"You keep saying that that, but where is you proof?" Clary noticed it right away.

"You're not saying he couldn't have done it."

"What?" Alec looked confused.

"You are no longer defending his character; you don't doubt that he is capable of it. You believe he did it!" she nearly yelled at him.

"It doesn't matter what I believe only what the clave is presented with, it doesn't matter as long he is safe."

"What about others? Are you willing to sacrifice innocent people to keep a guilty murderer unpunished for his crimes! How can you live with yourself being so selfish?"

"Me, selfish? How can you be so blind, you're doing it yourself you and you're fucking double morals!" he yelled back.

"I don't have double standards." She hissed. Alec just laugh at her, a dry superior laugh. She just wanted to hit him. One word more and she just might.

"Nope, no double standards. Not at all, you are such a little girl"

"Shut up" she screamed.

"Weren't you ready to do anything for you mother? And what did it cost? You best friend dyeing, killing you father getting Jace in a coma and in the end you don't even get to save her." The sharp comeback was enough to send her off. Alec looked like he was asking for the punch or slap, his eyes was daring her to hit him to prove something. She really wanted to punch him but before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing him hard and biting his lip. Alec looked shocked; he had expected a punch but gotten a kiss instead. It took him about 5 seconds to push her violently away.

"What are you doing?" and first now Clary woke from the trance of anger she had been in. What had she done? Why did she kiss him and why did it feel that good? Like they belonged together like two sides of the same coin. She wasn't in love with him, but there where a strong magnetic pull between them. Maybe this was she earlier had thought about as her being in love with him.

"I don't know…" she whispered before bolting out the door, running to the garage and pulling Jace's bike out and driving out in the Saturday morning.

oo0O0oo

What in the seven hells?! He had expected a punch, hell he had even goaded her into one, but instead he had gotten kissed. Alec even though he deserved a good punch for what he was forcing his mother to do. even if his mother were a bitch sometimes she was still his mother witch hi cared about and always would. It was the damn bond between child and parent, even if it was cracked it wasn't so broken that he couldn't feel for his mother.

Alec didn't know how to feel, because the last time they had kissed it had ended bad. His feelings towards her hadn't changed and would never changes into something else then platonic. He did care about her in some way and a small part of him saw her though Jace' eyes. He did see her beauty and the quality's she had to share. She had affect him in a way no other person ever had. It was in this moment, when thinking about his feelings about her he discovered that something in him had changed.

He remembered never needing or wanting the touch by others but Magnus, of cause. His sibling was on the list he accepted physical contact other than fists and breathing. However, his parents had in an early age learned that he wouldn't let them cuddle him. Alec was and had always been sensitive about other people touching him and with the years, it had become better. He had learned to decipher and appreciate a pad on the shoulder a squeeze of a hand or a hug given in comfort. He had never before Magnus sought out touch, so his found it weird that he did it to Clary too. He didn't trust her fully and jet he sought her out, crawled up to her and cuddled her in bed and on the couch. Generally he had touched her far more then he ever wanted, and jet he had done out of his own free will.  
He had never stopped to think more about it, he had just briefly assumed it was through the parabatai bond with Jace sending the feeling of wanting to be close to Clary. Thinking about it and feeling his feeling for once, he discovered that it wasn't Jace but something else. It was a part of Alec that wanted, no needed to be close with her. He had ignored it for so long that he didn't even know it existed. She was like a magnet to him and it confused him. It made him scared because he didn't understand it. He had to understand it, but how could he get to the bottom of this? He would talk about with his father because he wasn't sure if asking Izzy to help would be a good idea, her an Clary were friends and Alec didn't want to worry Izzy, more then she already did. He had liked last night seeing her dancing and being happy he wanted her to be happy even if it meant he was on his own. This want the main property he needed to help Magnus, he needed to put I aside to he had the time to deal with those feelings because he suddenly didn't now, he needed to find Izzy and start looking for Will.

oo0O0oo

Clary in her rattled mind went were she always when she needed someone to support her and be there for her, she went to Simon. She wasn't stopped in the lobby she could just continue to run though the hotel to find her friend. She must have been there enough times since Simon started living there presently. She knocked on the door, and paced in the hall way before going to knock on it again. When she was about to raise her hand she saw the handle go down and the door open. She was ready to fall Simon around the neck. However it wasn't Simon coming out of the door it was Raphael.

"Why is it you always come in the middle of the day?" Raphael sighed irritated rubbing his eyes. "My fledgling is sleeping, he had a hard night." He said it with a sly grin, disappearing it to a memory for a moment before coming back to the present.

"Do you need something?" he asked with no edge, not what are you doing or what do you want. It made Clary hesitating. _What was going on?_ She took a step back mentally and saw it; he was clowning.

"Oh, I just needed to talk with Simon."

"I think he needs to sleep al little longer. Come on, let's go to the launce and I will be you substituted." Raphael dragged her by her wrist to the room with the golden walls, the room where she had found Simon when they had been on the mission to rescue him. Raphael started mixing something to drink.

"What can I offer you something to drink? Tea, coffee or maybe a warm cup of blood?"

"Tea thank you." It to a minute and both was seated on the same couch with their drinks.

"What is wrong? What do you need to talk about?" Raphael could see her hesitation. "I may not like you, but I like Simon enough to learn to tolerate you and even help you if it makes him happy." Funny enough the insult made Clary feel more comfortable.

"Alec and I had a heated argument, with me enduing kissing him." Simon would wave understood but Raphael just sat there waiting for the explanation.

"and?" he asked. "You are man and wife… you are pregnant" he made a hand gesture to her stomach. "so I assume it wasn't you first kiss?"

"No, its just we don't have that kind of relationship. Alec doesn't like me like that. He …"

"He's into guess, yeah I know."

"Yeah, and we agreed that we wouldn't have that kind of relationship."

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"I don't know!"

"Sure" he said and rolled his eyes of her. "you know you just don't wanna accept it."

"Fine I was so angry at him for trying to hold his hand over Magnus that I wanted to punch and was ready to do it until suddenly I was kissing him."

"Why wouldn't you want to protect Magnus." He looked at her, trying to understand. "Are you jealous?"

"Yes I'm jealous. Of cause I am, they get to be together." Raphael frond like he didn't understand what she was saying, she looked back on what she just said and Clary did understand if her words were misunderstood. " Yes I'm jealous, but not on Magnus getting to be with Alec." Clary laughed "That was one of the reasons I married him in the first place. I have made a mess of Alec' life and with Jace being in a coma the team have to stick together even harder than before. I wanted Alec to be happy even if he was forced to marry someone, I knew what I got, I even encouraged him to have a relationship with Magnus. But something happened between them. I don't know what, but it was enough to make Magnus snap." She told him the whole deal, blabbering her heart out, her fears and her worries. When she told him the dates of some of the murders he frowned. Stood up and started to pace. Her stream of words stopped at his worried expression.

"It can't be Magnus that killed the boys." He suddenly said. "Magnus can't be the son of Hecate. " he kept pacing and mumbling stuff.

"Who else can it be?"

"I dint know, but it's impossible because in more one of times I keept and eye on him as he was passed out from drinking."

"What are you saying?"

"He didn't do it, if it isn't another warlock witch I doubt, I think someone is setting him up."

"Why would they do that?"

"I have no idea."

"Are sure that he just didn't use his magic to give himself an alibi?" Her question got Raphael stopped in his tracks and turned to Clary with a deadly glare.

oo0O0oo

"We need to start looking for a way to help Magnus."

"Why so… startled? You look…"

"We don't have time for that we need to figure out a way to find Will Solace"

"Way ahead of you big brother."

"You found him?" that had Alec stopping in his tracks and looking at her over his shoulder.

"Yes and No"

"What do you mean Izzy?"

"The wonders of the digital world and cyberspace is that you can go and look people up."

"What are you playing at?"

"I found his Facebook profile."

"How is that gonna help us?"

"First of all it doesn't say that he is deceased. Maybe we can just try wright to him and see what happens or we could just wright his mom?"

"What?! How?"

"Well dear brother, you know that I love you but sometimes you are simply to stupid for your own good. See…" she pointed a finger to the scene "… that is his mother. You can see it in the relationships describer."

"That is gotta be to easy"

oo0O0oo

Hodge didn't want Clary to turn out like her farther but that didn't stop him from wanting to get out of the prison he was in. Hodge had been feeding information to Valentine back before Clary had killed him. What they were up to and how her training were going, not the big stuff that would get them all in trouble but enough that it would have him walking free if Valentine had won. Playing on both hoses. Hodge had cared for Jocelyn, yes, but not enough to spend the rest of his life as a prisoner in this building. Jocelyn were gone and even if Clary looked like her mother, she wasn't her. She was the same warrior and had the same fierce instinct to fight for those she loved. Clary could be cruel, too.  
After Valentines death long time went by before he heard anything from him again. However, Valentine was dead, so how could he be contacted by a dead person? The messaged had been that Hodge still needed to spy for them if he wanted to a free man again. Hodge had been hesitant to do it, but he had been promised that there would become a dark change in Clary, at first he didn't believe it, couldn't because she was anything else than an angel sent from heaven. However when he saw the first the changes, he wrote back to ask if he could stop it or reverse it.  
It couldn't be stopped or reversed, but removed all together, if he just followed instruction and answered the questions. Therefore, he did. He didn't care about who he was feeding information as long he could be free again and in the meantime protect Clary.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Even if Clary hadn't talked to Simon, she had calmed down and gathered some knew information. She had been wrong about Magnus. Even if she didn't wanna admit it. She had been way to fast at blaming him. Maybe because she was jealous of the warlock. Maybe her subconscious wanted Magnus out of the way, and then she could have Alec for herself, because even if she wasn't in love with him he still belonged to her. What? People don't belong to other people, where did that thought come from? Raphael had told her how he after a night out with Magnus and Simon had started keeping taps on the warlock to watch out for him. Making sure he didn't do something that would have consequences that none of them could handle. She just didn't understand why someone would like would set Magnus up like this. Of cause she knew he had enemies and had a lot of them with his age and all that, but why in this way? Well if the person behind this got away with it would have been an easy way to get the shadowhunters to do the dirty work of getting rid of the warlock.

When she got home she started searching for Alec and was pretty lucky and found him and Izzy busy with the computers. She didn't hesitate to go over and touch his harm to get his attention.

"I'm sorry." She said. Alec just ignored her all together. Clary didn't know if she was more likely to be pissed at being ignored or laugh at Alec having a temper like a girl. So she tried again.

"You are right, it wasn't Magnus. I talked to Raphael and he said it couldn't have been Magnus, since he was with him when some of the murders appeared." He looked like he wanted to say something, but was got cut off by Izzy.

"She answered!"

"What?"

"Well she says he is at camp, it's been a few days ago she last got a call from him."

"I'm surprised she even answered at all. What did you wright her?" Alec asked his sister.

"I just said we were friends of her sons and we couldn't get in contact with him and we were worried about him and wanted to know how he was doing. "

"Well that are we supposed to do now? Isn't a bit to much to aske he were he sons camp are?"

"Try his pictures" Clary piped in, both turning to look at her with questioning faces.

"Try to think 'what do normal, mundane teenagers do?'"

"I don't to mundane thinking" Alec said irritated.

"Well Izzy just go back to his profile and under pictures. Maybe you can find him in a camp uniform?"

"What makes you think he will have pictures in his camp cloths?" she asked as she did what Clary had asked.

"Well first of all a lot of young people have a virtual life where thy post pictures and status updates on Facebook and sides like that. And since it isn't summer right now he must really be into the whole camp thing so he properly would have posted a picture or two of him and his camp friends."

"You are right, Clary. Why didn't I think of that." Izzy said dumbfounded.

"Well I'm practically a mundane." Clary responded as they looked at a picture of a slightly younger version of Will in an orange T-shirt with a black print of a Pegasus and the letters Camp Half-Blood.

"Now we just need find the address for that place. Then we can ask him who attacked him." Alec said.

I did find them some time to find the website, something it being hidden or something Clary didn't really understand or care for what Izzy had explained about it.

It was on Long Island, which was not long from Manhattan. A two maybe 3 hour drive if it were in high traffic but google maps said it was about one and a half hour, but you could never be sure with the traffic in the city.

"Should we get going?" Alec asked.

"That's properly a good idea. Let's take Jaces bike then we gonna be there faster." Clary said.

"There is only one problem with that, we are three people and the bike is only for one or two people." Alec said.

"Well you can handle it yourself right? Then I can stay behind hand watch Max and cover for you if mom is gonna look for you even if I doubt she want to see either of you for a long time after what happened before breakfast."

"You a probably right." Alec sighed. Clary still didn't know what had happened hut she didn't intent to bring it up again after the fight she had had earlier with Alec.

oo0O0oo

Even on a fast bike, it still took forever to get out of the city, and when they finely got there they couldn't find the place. Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954. There were only a big field of strawberry's were the camp should have been.

"Great, nothing. We drove this far for nothing!" Clary huffed irritated.

"Wait. Just wait." Alec said as he jumped of the bike and started to walk a few steps away from the road. "Just as I thought." He mumped.

"What?"

"It's clamored, but I never seen this kind of glamour. I can't seem to see through it."

Clary was the first to pull out her stele and draw the _voyance_ rune on her hand, well re drew it anyway.

"It doesn't work." She said.

"No this is something you have to concentrate to look through, this is a really strong glamor and yet it not that closely waved here. Come on lets go."

"Why"

"We need to find where it's strongest then we know where should look."

"Alec WAIT." She called after him as she started jogging off away from were Clary still sat on the bike.

Alec didn't wait he just ran, he felt panicky being so close to finding out if Magnus actually did kill those boys, Alec did believe he was capable of hurting others, torture and even murder if he was pushed enough. Alec bore the mark of that, in his memory and on his body. Thinking about it made his shoulder burn, even more brightly and painful as the time it was seared into his skin. Even if he Magnus wasn't all good, it didn't matter to Alec, because nobody was all good. Even angels fall become demons. Not thinking to muche he ran over strawberry field and despaired. Into the woods

oo0O0oo

She couldn't believe it he just left her there. She crawled of the bike and started walking in the direction Alec had despaired into. Even if she was only 3 and a half months pregnant the fight with Maryse and the hit to her heard was beginning to slow her down. It was late afternoon, she was hungry and was tired. A lot had happened since this morning. She felt moody and it didn't make it better that Alec FUCKING LEFT HER!

"Agrrrrr!" she screamed as she walked in the forest following Alec' tracks. She was confident it would be easy to follow the tracks; she however wasn't a tracker, that was for sure. She had to stop up more than once and really look for the trail and sometimes it looked like it split. She felt like she was walking in circles, she gave up and admitted to herself that she was lost.  
She was thirsty and tired so when she stumbled upon a small stream, she sat down by the bed of the stream and drank from the cool fresh water.

She sat there looking on the nature she never really had seen much to; she was born and raised in the city so the quiet that was surrounding her was increasable and at the same time scary. Knowing that no one was around was what scared her. What if she couldn't find back? She did try to use her phone, but there were no signal at all. She wasn't just scared of not finding back, but what would happen if nobody could find her? Getting lost in the city never been this scary and gave her the need to panic.

Clary kept her head cool and followed the stream downhill, because somehow it would end in a pond or the ocean. And if there were a pond around a summer camp it was likely that there were campers swimming in the pond.  
Clary was determined and kept walking until she did in fact reached a pond, that turned out to be a lake looking at the size of it. There were no campers, it couldn't be right, there were no children splashing in the water no nothing. It couldn't be right? She did what both Alec had said she concentrated, thinking back to where Jace was teaching her about different layers of the reality. If the mundanes saw the surface and Shadowhunters saw it in a different layer, maybe this was in a whole other diminution. Alec did say he never seen anything like this. The best way to explain how she found the layer of reality she was looking for was that she was turning a radio button in her head to find the right frequency. She did find it and turned on to it and when she did, the whole thing came as fog had cleared, mist disappearing for the sun. She stood shellshock looking at the camp and campers.

oo0O0oo

It wasn't easy to find the place but he did, every time his senses to go a certain way he went the opposite way, he knew how glamour's worked, fist it would trick the mind to turn the unwanted mundanes away before reaching to the point of creating an elution to hide what was hidden. This Alec had been thought in a very young age. It had been one of the easy ways to learn young shadowhunters to hide, protect them self's and keep mundanes or downworlders from following them. However, to use it you had to understand the principle of how it worked so one could see and recognize the trick and fight it if necessary like now. He did find the hearth of the protection that concealed whatever there is under it. Before he drew the rune with his tele on his ground, he had his seraph blade in hand. He kept prepared, because he didn't knew what was hiding under the clamor. Why would a normal camp for mundanes be magical hidden? Moreover, when he broke into the shielding he would be in the center of it all. Alec smiled at his Jace like behaver, because he had never been more like his brother then today. He had out right defied the clave, run of into a dangerous situation and left backup behind. A small part of his mind was screaming at him that he wasn't in his right mind and jet he drew the _manifest_ rune on the ground.

As he had drawn it sprung into flame, Alec backed away as it slowly at first then quick as lightning reviled wat was behind the magical protection. In front of Alec was a big fire pit, placing in a small fire were he had put his rune. He had truly found the center of the glamor in the hearth of the fire.

The sight of what was beneath was magnificent. Twelve very different buildings stood around the fireplace in a horseshoe and looking around he saw it had wings in the opening of the shoe. Alec was so blinded of the beauty and the feeling of the place and the kids running around with a whole variation of weapons, going on with their day as if it was there normal routine that it took a few seconds before he saw the girl sitting not 6 feet from him tending to the flames. The girl was young, maybe the same age as Max. She was sweet looking and beautiful in an unpretentious way, with an honest smile, warm brown eyes, and black hair that framed her face in ringlets. Her excretion changed to confusion when she saw him.

"You don't belong here." She said and wrinkled her brow, which made her eyes look a couple of centuries older.

Alec just looked at her, just being so close to her he felt something more powerful than he ever had before. He felt the hair in the back of his neck stand on ends when she looked him over, searching, as if looking into him instead of on him. Before she repeated more confused.

"You don't belong here, Phosphorus."


	24. Chapter 24

*WARNING* *CARECTER DEATH* *WARNING*

* * *

Chapter 24

It was long after midday before a tired Robert came back to the institute. It was peaceful, to peaceful, no fighting, no training. He found Izzy and Max asleep on the couch asleep, he let his children sleep as he searched for his wife. He found her in the study looking over files with a winkled brow and tear stained eyes. Something had happened and she tried to bury it in work. Robert didn't love his wife anymore, not the way he once had. They had been partners in crime passionate and ruthless in anything they had done together, but though the years they stopped being ruthless together and started being it to each other instead. He didn't hate her, he still respected he to the moon and back, she was the bravest woman he had ever known a good match for a marriage. A great leader of the institute and loving mother, even if their children couldn't always see it. He was proud to say the she was the mother of his children.

He hoped Alec would come to love his wife, not necessarily that she was the only one kind of love, but care enough about her to have a solid partnership, like he and Maryse had. Because a partnership like what Robert had with Maryse was crucial in a world like this, especially when he no longer had his parabatai.

Robert walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder before asking.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said sniffling.

"You don't have to pretend with me, I know that something is bothering you. Just by looking at you, so let me help bear the burden."

"I'm a terrible mother and a terrible head of the institute." She said as she leaned into him for comfort. Maryse was a strong woman, no doubt about it but she did have feelings even if she didn't show them that often. She could be sensitive and even uncertain of herself sometimes. She was human like any other person.

"What makes you think that?"

"Lucian Graymark came by earlier today and gave me this." She pulled out a fine. She shoved him the content of it, and all the pictures. "Lucian, think that this is a downworlder, and Clary is sure this is the work of Magnus Bane. Robert he basically told me to my face that our son is having an affair with the warlock"

To Robert this wasn't news, only the murders, which he didn't think that was what truly upset her. She looked at him with her dark eyes. That suddenly turned from despair to anger.

"You knew." It wasn't a question. "You knew all along that my boy was with that… that filth?"

"Yes, I knew that they were in love."

"In LOVE!?" she spat. "Those things can't feel love and Alec should know better. Know that such a thing as love can't exist in a shadowhunters world." She flew up and pushed him away.

"You know what so called love do? it makes the victims weak and act stupid, did you know Alec was prepared to go get all his runes removed if I as much as question Bane? How could you support that gibberish and not keep them apart?"

"I'm sure Alec didn't mean it like that, it was an empty threat, and a stupid outburst trying to protect those he cares about. You know him, his a protector even if it means sacrificing himself for the ones he loves. Maryse don't you remember us being young and in love -"

"We were never in love" she cut him off. "If you believe in such a thing you a weaker than I thought."

Robert was confused, what did she mean with that they never had been in love? He would have done anything for her.

"The look on your face is priceless." She said followed with a cold laughter.

"Then what was it we had? Because we had something or else you wouldn't have married me. You are way too proud to be stuck with someone that you can't take the side of."

"I married you for your blood and because the Trueblood name was ruined after what my brother did. I needed to restore it and by marring you or someone else with a respectable bloodline."

"Of cause the Great Maryse can't admit to something as trivial love. What is it with you and bloodlines anyway? You were all over it when we needed to find a wife for Alec?"

"Of cause I can admit to it if it existed, but it don't and you should know that power comes from blood." She said as she walked away. Went to kick something again today. Robert was left alone in the study with only his own thoughts to keep him company.

Robert was socked of the new information she had just given him, she had never loved him. Robert knew that they have had a lot of rough spots of their relationship and in their marriage over the years. But he had never in his life imagined that they had not been in love, why then stay together after his affair? Oh yeah, pride and honor to the family name. Robert heavily sat down on the couch and stared into thin air. Thinking and trying to remember and find some of the signs that she was right in what she had said.

Broken in thoughts in the safety of his home he was brutally murdered.

oo0O0oo

Maryse had for the second time that day dressed into her sports bra and beat the hell out of something this morning it had been Hodge and now it was the sand sack hanging from the celling in the training room. Even if she wasn't as young as she once was she could still trough a mean kick and a killer right hook.

Maryse hadn't lie when she had told Robert that she didn't love him, or never had. To her love didn't exist only family duty and being a shadowhunter. Falling in love was a fairytale to her. She did love her children as mother should, the instinct to take care of her offspring. But she had never been in love. She wanted to see them succeed, never wanted them to hurt. At least not mentally hurt with a broken heart. That was why she pushed her children so hard from day one, not cuddling them too long, even if Alec had a special place in her cold heart. Moreover, this special was properly the reason she pushed him so much more away then the rest of her children.

If somebody would guess who her favorite children was, they would probably say that it was Jace or Max, but in reality, it was Alec and Izzy. Jace was a great shadowhunter from day one, but his skills had rapidly increased way to fast to be heathy in his younger years. His pride had and the deafness to orders had grown with it. He had become arrogant and believed himself better the all others. With those trades he had stopped evolving, he would never be more than a great fighter, where the slower evolving like Alec would become a great strategist, leader and warrior. That was why she pushed him so much; she saw the greatness in him.  
Isabell was in so many ways like him and yet she had the confidence like her adopted brother. Isabell was very much, like what Maryse had been as a young girl before her brother left to marry with a mundane. It had broken her heart badly and turned her cold to the world. She didn't trust easily after that ever again. She didn't want none of her children to experience the same thing she did the betrayal of family. So with pushing them they would forever depend on each other and never betray one another like Max had done to her.

All of a sudden she was pulled out of her mind palace, were she had been thinking, by a scram of terror. She knew it was her child screaming it lungs off. Running towards the sound grapping a training stick on the way to determent to defend her child and kill the intruder if necessary.

The scream came from the study and when she turned the corner she saw Max sanding in the doorway. When she came closer, she saw what had released the terror and fright of her son. Robert lay lifeless with a cut thought blue dead eyes. It only took seconds to see that the warlock Bane was standing a few feet away from the cooling body of her husband.

"You!" Was all she rasped, before pushing Max back in his sisters arms. She had arrived nearly the same time Maryse herself had. "Isabell go take you brother somewhere safe. Go!" She literally shoved both of her shocked children in the direction of the outer door. The push was enough to send them running. She needed to keep her children safe before dealing with the enemy.

Now when they were gone she was on the warpath. Ridding her of a person that was the reason for many of her recent problems. Killing Bane would be a delight, she thought smiling an evil smirk that could not only compare but also overrule Valentines sick twisted ones. The once she had use when killing innocent downworlder children.

Maryse would once have stopped to ask questions, but now her ruthlessness, pure anger and cold heart just made her a killing machine.

oo0O0oo

Magnus couldn't do anything else then mope around, thinking about the last kiss Alec had given him. It felt like a final goodbye even if Alec said he would fix things Magnus knew better. Maybe Alec wanted him in his life, but with choosing to follow his mother's path for him there were no space for Magnus in it.  
Maybe it was time for him to move on, relocate to another place were Alec didn't walk the streets with his family.

Magnus had also thought about going home and let shadowhunters take him in, not putting Tessa in the headlights with him. Magnus did have a long life full of pain, loss and death. He had also seen happiness and joy, the different revolutions, seen the world form to what it is now. Did he really want more? What was eternal life if he didn't have someone to share it with? Alec was the one, the one he wanted more than any of his other lovers. Alec was what made Magnus being okay with getting wrinkles and growing old.

He didn't want to live before saying goodbye or at lease letting his young friends know he was moving on and not to worry about him. He portaled to the institute. He smelt it before seeing it, tasting the coppery taste on his tongue before seeing the body of Robert Lightwood slung over the coffee table face down word. His cold eyes facing the door which now was being opened.

In the door way stood the younger version of Alec, which must be Max. Magnus never met the boy, but meeting him like this the young Lightwood would properly think he killed his father. Before had the change to say something the boy let out a scream that could put a banshee to shame. It when so fast that he didn't even get to escape or say a word before Maryse was fighting him with all she had in her. The fight shouldn't be fair in any way. Magnus should have the upper hand with his magic, but Maryse was like a snake. Striking and jumping out of the way. It was battling a cat, she was in full balance and even when Magnus spirt the tempo up, she just followed.

"I didn't do it, it's just a big misunderstanding." Magnus was able to say in between attacks. She just snorted and hit him hard enough over the heat that his ears was ringing. It disoriented him enough to give her the change to give her the fine blow knocking him out.

Magnus last thought was that he would wake up from this, that she would kill him. He almost wanted her to kill him quickly and get over with instead of what else would happen. Magnus did wake and ground at the feeling of his head killing him and the tightness holding his hands in place. However the most unpleasant feeling was the metal around his neck, he immediately knew what it was, even if he had just heard it whispered about. I was a devise to rob the magical force of a warlock, to keep the wearer to channel the power they possessed.

Now Magnus was sure he would be tortured, and if there was something he hated more than bad hair days, water resistant eyeliner not being water restated and unsatisfied clients was torture. It was simply tortures, he snorted at his own joke. At least he would die with his humor intact.

* * *

Note:  
Can you guess who killed Robert Lightwood? I think I might have put enough clues out there to figure out who killed him and why Robert was killed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Do any one else know about Lucifer's bloodline?" Jace asked the Angel, tired of the ever-glowing whiteness, the silence drowning him with boredom.

"Yes."

"Who!?"

"Why would I tell that to a mere mortal like you?"

"Maybe because it would be nice to know if there were others out there ether protecting them or helping us getting rid of the line."

"So you are in on helping me rid the world of Lucifer's spawn?" the angel practically purred.

"Durh, I'm not that stupid. Lucifer's bloodline is not supposed to be superior beings like shadowhunters."

"Finely you say something that makes sense." The angel said. "Now let me borrow your body to rid the first link in the chain to get rid of the dirty blood."

"Fine, but answer me this before. Are you and Lucifer the only ones that sire Nephilim's?"

"No." and all when black for Jace. It was blissful, it was like sleeping.

oo0O0oo

Watching over Max had been half an excuse, she did want to spent time with her brother, both of them actually. Isabell missed having alone time with Alec, but she didn't what Clary around. She felt lonely around them. Even if they weren't a couple like most and they didn't love one another that way they were still building a family and they had each other to depend on. They would always have one another like Alec had Jace before also getting bonded with Clary. He even had Magnus that loved him and wanted to be with him. Instead of spending all day thinking about being jealous of Alec she had a nice day with Max, they went for ice-cream and rented movie, which was something she had come to enjoy of the mundane world.  
But watching the movie, she could stop thinking. Her thoughts kept returning to Alec and Magnus, Clary and Jace and how both couples were meant for each other and still didn't got to be together. She wondered if she could find that kind of companionship in life if she could find someone to love her that deeply. After Alec had gotten married, she felt lonely, more than when he had bonded with Jace. Because at the time she could just lie to herself and say, it was because she the only girl and that made her different to her two friends.

Now she wasn't so sure, she wanted someone to care for, depend on, not because they shared the same name or blood, but because they truly cared for her. It had to be someone she didn't need no watch every word around. She dreamed, did she dare say it, she dreamed of love. Even if their mother had beaten into their heads it didn't exist. However seeing Jace finding Clary, Izzy had become sure that love did exist and it was an important part of live.

She had over the years had flings with a lot of different creatures, but never with other shadowhunters or humans. She had feared to really fall in love because she saw what it had done to her parents and the shadowhunter codex; don't rule with your heart but your head. Before seeing love up close between Clary and Jace, Alec and Magnus she had feared it, but know she longed for it.

That longing was properly the reason she sent him a text. Sitting on the couch next to Max that was very absorb into the movie.

To Seth:

Normally I'm a girl that takes what she wants, that's why I wright to you I like to get to know you better. Even if this text shouldn't be send for another day or two due to the unspoken rules of dating. I however don't do well with rules like that. So maybe we could meet up sooner rather than later to get to know one another a little more?

From Seth:

I like strong women that know what they want. And I like sooner rather then later too. Unfortunately, I have a lot of work this week so the soonest I have time is Friday. Dos that work for you?

To Seth:

Absolutely, meet me at Taki's at 7?

From Seth:

Great, see you there.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep on the couch with Max cuddled up to her. It felt like she had only closed her eyes when she woke to sound of her brothers screaming. She ran to him and was paralyzed with fear by what she saw. It wasn't like she never seen a dead body before, but the corps of her own father murdered in their home. By his side, she saw Magnus. The warlock had killed her farther. A sour taste sprang forward from the back of her thought, she had tried to defend and help Magnus. Prove him innocent in the murders of the prostitutes. She felt sick, that maybe Clary had been right all along.

oo0O0oo

The name he felt something cold run through him, as if she had spoken his secret name, descript his being in one word, a panic filled his whole being. She had awoken something in him with her eyes. Alec never felt it before, petrifying fear and something else. Alec did what he never had done before in his life, he ran, ran with fear on instinct to get away from the girl. He needed to get away from her as fast as possible; she didn't follow him, she just stayed with the fire looking on him with sad eyes. As if, she pitied him.

I felt as if something that had been dormant all his life now suddenly had been awoken in him. A power, he somehow knew was meant for him and him alone. He felt whole; like that piece had been missing all his live.

Alec ran until his legs couldn't keep up. The feeling that was rushing through his veins was maddening. Burning him like acid from the inside. When the fire pain spread, he trumpeted over lifeless.

oo0O0oo

Clary had walked into the camp trying to blend in, which she had done magnificently; she even made it half though the camp before someone stated talking to her. Well, more like yelling at here.

"Rachel! Rachel wait for me." Clary just kept her head down and keep walking, until the one that had been yelling after a Rachel assuming Clary was this person from behind caught up with her. Grapping her shoulder and turning her around.

"Your not Rachel." Said the red hared man with goat legs. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Are you new? I don't believe I have ever seen you around before."

"No I'm pretty new. Maybe you could help me I'm looking for someone."

"Absolutely who are you looking for and by the way who is your protector?"

"Protector?"

"Yeah who brought you here?"

"I came here by myself." She said, not wanting to give Alec away, wherever he was. She didn't want to make trouble just to get it over with as quick as possible.

"So nobody showed you around?" he looked at her in disbelieve.

"No" she decided that the best cover is sticking as close to the truth as possible.

"I'm Grover Underwood" the satyr said reaching out with his hand, Clary took his hand and answered.

"Clary Lightwood."

"Hey, let me show you around."

"Okay, but can we go see Will Solace before?" she asked not that she didn't wanted to see all the camp had to offer but because she didn't belong here, she felt like trespasser on a secret save haven.

"He works in the infirmary today, do you need to go to the infirmary?" he gave her a once over and his eyes did a double take on her stomach.

"Your pregnant!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, now will you show me the way to the infirmary?"

At first they walked in silence at first before, Grover asked. "How old are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, not really. It's just you look young and it must have been hard to reach camp all on you own in your condition. Is the farther still in the picture?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Good" he breathed out a sigh of relief. They kept walking for a bit before the half-human half-goat opened his moth again and closed it servile times as to ask questions but failing to gather the courage's.

Clary looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"I think you are brave, being that young and all." Grover blushed.

All of a suddenly the stopped outside a cabin, that looked run down and used more than the other places she had seen on their way there. The planks of the wood work on the steps up to the veranda was slightly curvy, worn with use.

"We're ere here, the infirmary of Camp."

Clary walked up those old worn steps and as she was about to walk in the door, she was nearly ran over by the person she was looking for.

"Will?"

"Move. I have patient." He said as he pushed by her "Clary? What are you doing here? No, later I have a partition to attend to." He rushed down the hall and into a room. It didn't take long for him to stick his head back out again and yell: "Clary you better come with."

"NO… What have you done!" it was clear that someone had made a mistake. Clary moved closer to the open door Will had despaired into.

"I just thought. I just wanted to help." Said a frail voice of a girl out of sight from where Clary was standing.

"You were not supposed to do anything before I got here. You know that! What did you give him, he is burning up."

"I just gave him a little tiny sip of ambrosia, and he was burning up before I gave him anything. I just thought it would help him." said the voice in shame.

"Thasha go now, I need to work. I know you only wanted to help him but he is not like us it could kill him."

"But he is… I head Hestia call him Phosphorus."

"What does that mean?" she head Grover ask behind her.

"Morning Star" Clary said under her breath. Suddenly she knew something was wrong. Clary had been so captured by the whole scene and the fact that she had found the one person to help Magnus out of the rotten potion that she hadn't looked at the body on the table until it burst out into flames.

"Alec?!" she exclaimed as she saw who it was. She rushed forward.

oo0O0oo

Alec woke to a sound of familiar voices.

"You and the baby should be okay, it's normal this far in your pregnancy to begin feeling the little one start moving."

"Clary?" she looked up when she heard him say his name.

"Good you are awake, then we can go home."

"What!?" Alec exclaimed. "We still need to find Will!"

"Already did." Alec turned around to find the young man sitting with a desk in pail pink scrubs. He was still as shining a the first night Alec had seen him. Will looked like any patient dream doctor, but soothing bothered Alec. Will was excessively young to be a nurse much less a doctor. He rose from the chair and came over to check on Alec.

"Clary filled me in, you need my help to clear you boyfriends name." he spoke se examined Alec' eyes, pulse and felt his face for a fever.

"Good Gods, Thanatos be blessed for not getting here." He mumbled under his breath.

"Aren't you a little too young to be a doctor?" it just flew out of his moth.

"Aren't you a little young to be a dad in 4 to 5 moths?" Will just answered with a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow. The realization hit Alec hard he was going to be a dad and take care of another living creature that was part him. No, he didn't have the time to freak over that now, so he filed it in his brain the same place where he had put his new found attraction to Clary.

"We need to get going." Alec proclaimed as he sat up.

"No, you need to take it with ease. You nearly burned out. I don't know what you are but you two are not like our kind. Your lucky you not totally mortal or else you would have died."

"Mortal?" Alec asked.

"Mundane I think Clary said you guys called them." Will said as he look to Clary.

"You told him?!" Alec raged at Clary.

"Well, yes. You were dyeing and I didn't know what to do. Runes didn't help, Alec you were literary burning up from the inside out."

"Sorry for that my assistant thought you were one of us and gave you something that can poisonous to non-demigods." Will apologized. "Since we saw each other last a lot have happened, and not it want your boyfriend that attacked med at the club it was something different. We are fighting our own shadow war and it was literally a child of Hecate that attacked me. Not in the sense you are thinking. Magnus is a really good kisser by the way."

"I know" Alec said with a dreamy smile, until he grasped what Wil was saying. "Wait you kissed Magnus?"

"Well we did a little more than just kissing, why do you think I was out in the ally in the first place." Will said as he blushed.

* * *

note: Sorry for not updateing but my new job has shit long days and I'm totaly dead in the evenings when i got the time for wrigthing. So i started to do a little in the mornings before work insted, so lets se how its gonna work out.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

She rushed her brother in his shoes, grabbed his wrist in one hand and a jacked to in the other. Before it had been more than half a minute, they were out of the institute. Running the streets, shoving pedestrians out of the way. Max couldn't keep up with Isabelle's cadence, the only thing keeping him from falling behind was the iron grip she had on his wrist. She needed to get Max to safety before helping her mother, keeping her mother from ending like her father. They dodged a biker by going down stairs to a subway. They didn't slow down before they were on the train. As they sat down in to free seats she threw the jacked around Max' shoulder's before taking her phone out and calling the only one there had always known what to do, she called her big brother.

"Come on Alec, pick up." It went straight to voicemail. Then she tried Clary and it went straight to voicemail too.

"Fucking cell service!" she bit at her phone, she took it from here ear and looked at the connections pins and as she feared no connection. She just needed to wait for them to get upside again to get in contact to Alec.

Max hadn't said anything, just stared into space.

Izzy squatted down in front Max to get his attention she gently took his hands.  
"Hey Max, I know it hard but you need to focus on the task ahead. Getting to safety. You need to be brave, to be a shadowhunter. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah." He said under his breath still with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Max!" Izzy snapped. "You need to put away the fear, right now! You need to be a solider and keep going. That is what being a shadowhunter is, we hunt the shadows. It's okay to be scared, but you need to keep going. Now take my hand and let's go."

"Okay." A hard determination steeled in his dark blue eyes, way too hard to a boy his age. Isabelle hated that her little brother had to be toughed up this young. Taught the hard lessens of life, all because of what they were. She had been much older before she had seen a dead body, she had even slayed her first downwolder before seeing the first body of another shadowhunter.

They got of the subway and it took them less than a few minutes to reach there destination.

oo0O0oo

Luke smelled the distance smell of sweet angel blood, before he saw them. The sent let his eyes to a teen girl followed by a child. What was Izzy and Max doing here?

He knew that they wouldn't show up on the police station, without a reason and the fact that Max was panting, like he had been running very far, and the stern look on Isabelles face, told him something was wrong. Very wrong. "What's happened?" Luke asked as he walked towards them.

"I don't have time to explain," Izzy said, fast, with a low voice. "I need you to take care of Max. Make sure that no one hurt him!"

"Wait, what do you…?" Luke began, but Izzy was already kneeling down, to her brother.

"Max, I have to go back to the institute, to help mom. I need you to stay here with Luke, okay? Do as he says and remember: be a brave shadowhunter, okay?"

Max nodded, and Izzy kissed him quickly on the forehead, before she rushed towards the door.

She was gone before Luke managed to ask a single question. He knew that something bad had happened, and he really wanted to know what…

"Hey Luke, who's the kid?" Alaric called behind him.

"This is Max," Luke answered and turned around, putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

oo0O0oo

Alec was still very shocked, he couldn't get over what Will was insinuating. Alec was to shellshock to even ask. He just sat there with a bad taste in his mouth.

"So are you telling us he was blowing you in the ally?" Clary asked inpatient.

The way Will turned red was answer enough for both of them. Nobody got the change to say another word before Alec' phone when off. He was glad for the distraction; he hurried and fumbled to take out his phone. I was Izzy calling id that showed. He took the call to ignore the sickening feeling he was getting from the knowledge he had gained, what Magnus had done with somebody else.

"Alec! You have to get home now! Dad is dead and Magnus murdered him. Mom is fighting him by herself; I had to get Max to safety. He is with Luke at the station. I'm going back to help her." It took several moments for Alec to register what his sister was telling him.

"Izzy listen to me. He didn't kill those people, we found Will… everything is gonna be okay, he didn't do it."

"He murdered our father. He's a monster, Alec." She spat as she cut the call.

"We need to get back now." He exclaimed to the two other people in the room.

"What happened?!" Clary as fast to get on her feet.

"My farther was just murdered and they are blaming Magnus." Then it hit him, hard as he tried to rise from the bed. Clary way there to support him before he fell over. "They are going to kill him, Clary. She is going to kill him."

"We need to get going if we ever is gonna reach the institute before they do it."

"We can't, the bike is too far away and besides we can't fit tree people on it. There got to be another way."

"Can't we just make a portal rune?" Clary asked.

"It's too dangerous, portals can be tricky and in your condition I don't want to risk it."

"HEY! I'm pregnant not disabled." She objected.

"I might have a solution. It's not faster, but two us of will be going together on you bike while the other takes Black Jack." Will said.

"Can I help?" said an unknown voice. Alec saw Will turn with a bright smile, that suddenly turned to a frown.

"Nico you know that is too dangerous. You could despaired." Will said with a stern voice. "Besides I believe they want to take their bike with them when they go."

"Fuck the bike, we need to get there as fast as possible." Alec said as he took a good look at the boy that seemed to have materialized out of thin air, well the more he thought of it, the more it seemed that he had waked out of the shadows in the room. He was younger then Alec that was sedan, he was a little to the scrawny side. He had black hair and eyes as hard and dark that it seemed out of place on a boy that young.  
The air between the boy, Nico, and Will seemed to spark intensely as they tried to stare each other down. Until at last Will gave up and sighed.

"Fine Deathboy, but if you fade away I swerve upon the river Styx I will find you and give you a peace of my mind." Will swore at him. "Okay, we need to get going then." He continued and grabbed Nico's hand.

Clary stood to help Alec up. Alec didn't think he could have gotten to his feet if she hadn't help him he felt weird. Like something inside him had changed, that it rearranged somehow. Will grabbed Clarys other hand, before Nico had a changes to say it.

"No matter what happens don't let go of each other's hands." Alec had a déjà vu feeling that made him quiver at the memory. All of a sudden they were getting pulled into the shadows and they were on their way to save Magnus.

oo0O0oo

Magnus had expected Maryse to do the torturing; however taking a closer looking in his still groggy state he saw it was a younger version of the woman.

"Isabelle?" he asked. "I didn't do it." he didn't get to finish before a fist spit his eye brow.

"Shut up." she hissed.

"Why?" Asked Maryse standing to Isabelle's right, her head was tilted to the side the same way a cat would do when listening for it's pray.

"For the last time Woman I didn't kill your husband!" Magnus exclaimed, bleeding from his spit braw.

"I don't believe you, warlock." Isabelle had talked, as she had walked around him. She made a flick with her wrist and the whip slit down in her hand.

"I think you better answer me Bane." Maryse said standing in front of him, smiling proudly. "And tell me the truth."

"I already did." Magnus said with venom in his voice and spit at her in the face.

"That was just too bad." Her voice so different from what he had come to know. It used to be teasing, kind and full of concern but now it was stone cold. Isabelle let the first slash hit him hart across the back. "To bad indeed, if you don't wanna talk I'm just gonna make you scream instead." She said with a wicked smile, not that Magnus was able to see it with his back to her. However, he knew the way she sounded; it was just like her mother. She really did look just like her mother in more than just one way.

"You don't wanna do this, Izzy. It's gonna change you, twist you, stain your sanity." He said through gritted teeth.

"You already did when you killed my father!" she screamed whipping him again and again, letting the whip lashes fall like rain. Not stopping before Magnus hang like a ragdoll in his changes.

"And the worst isn't that you killed my father, I guess demons can't resist their blood thirst, but you did it in our own home. You murdered him in front of my innocent little brother Max. So why?" Isabelle rasped in his ear.

Magnus' body convoluted before everything turned black.

oo0O0oo

Maryse recognized the coldness in the warlocks eyes, she had seen it all too often. They had broken past the human front, the layer that made the demon fit, his human emotional switch. Made him care for his party's and silly clothing, friends and love. This underneath, was the demon. Normally it took longer to reach this part of a warlocks physic.

It made Maryse take a step back. It was way too easy. The demon in front of her tilted it's head like an animal listening before breaking out into laughter.

"Missed me? It's been along time haven't it? Since we last talked, but not since I gave that boy of yours something to remember me by."

"What did you do to my son?"

"I thought this was about your husband." the warlock pounded. Before turning it into a sickening grin. "You don't even grieve your late husband, you're just glad you're finally free of him."

"What did you say?" Isabelle whisper in disbelieve.

"Isabelle get away from him, go get Hodge something is wrong with him."

"But mother."

"I don't want you here when he is like this."

"You mean stronger and more alive than you had expected?" Magnus keened in, giving a try full yank in the changes.

"GO, NOW!" she roared at her. Isabelle didn't go at first but after a moment of silently pretesting she wrapped her bloody whip back around her wrist and went to the door.

"So why did you kill him, monster."

"I have never killed another living creature out of blood lust, can you say the same? Beside you ask the wrong question, woman. You have a marked circle member living under your ruff, and it's not like others aren't out for the power of the angel." Then something fell into place for her, he knew, he had known it for a long time coming.

Maryse was at a loss for words, she didn't know how she managed to keep her cool but she did.  
"What do you mean?" it was always better to play stupid in situations like these. It had help her many times over the years. Play the dumb girl and they would ether explain or leave you alone. That was the beauty of pretending.

"You know what I mean, do you serious expect me to cut it out for you?" he said with an eye roll. "Downworlders do know that Raziel wasn't the only angel to father Nephilim's."

"How!?" she exclaimed.

"I once made a deal with my father it's a really long and boring story, but let's just say I came to know my old man a little better and found out my father was one of the seven that fell with Lucifer, he knew the real reason Lucifer was cast from heaven. It is only whispers in the darkest corners of the seven hells, a thing all the demon kings fear more than anything."

"What?"

"Lucifer ascending, the power in the hell would become unstable, the kings, the seven greater daemons would lose their power and control. They would need to bend to the fallen one, to say it fairly I don't think they would want to have given up their power, I think they would rather kill to keep their power. Haven't you wondred why it is to hard to track the bloodlines that posses the power of the fallen one? They do seem to die out before you Truebloods gets a change to marry them."

Maryse knew in this moment her life's work hadn't been for nothing, it had been true. Even if she had doubted what she had learned, she still sometimes feared it was only a story passed from generation to generation in hope of creating a more pureblooded shadowhunter.

Everybody knew that when Lucifer had been cast from heaven he had lost his physical form, but his present. The present that made all sinful thoughts and the voice in the back of one's mind tempting was all he had become. That was the official story any way. Maryse knew better of cause, he had given his powers to his children to keep for him, to store them until he could take them back. Nobody knew why he hadn't done it yet, that he was waiting for or the ritual to do it. I had been a smart choice to disappear so none of his brothers could come after him. To later reclaimed it and do whatever he wanted.

If she wanted Maryse could properly have outdone Valentine, if her mission was to rid the world of downworlders she would have reached her goal. She however would work in the shadows, keep her mission a secret and do it all herself, not sharing information with anyone that couldn't be disposed of. She would do it better than anyone else would, because she had done it for years. What her family had worked to do. Creating the right bloodline, the most pure of angel blood to a host a true blood, a shadowhunter becoming what they was made from, becoming a being of light. Raziel wasn't the only one to create Nephilim's, share his blood with humans. And it was the most guarded secret of the Shadowhunter people very few knew about it, the Trueblood family had keep it like that for a long time. If someone tried to dig into it, they would disappear without a clue.

She needed Magnus to disappear, she needed to get him to keep his mouth shut and jet she needed him to tell her everything he knew.

"Tell me everything." Isabelle said looking sharply at her mother as she materialized a few feet away.

"Yes Maryse, tell her everything." said the demon Magnus laughing madly, before suddenly going rigged in the shackles, hanging like a piece of dead meet in a slaughterhouse.

* * *

Anyone that feels the pieses falling into place?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Were are we going?" Nico asked.

"Shouldn't you have asked that before we despaired into the shadows?!" Will exclaimed with a horrified squall.

"Sorry I got a little distracted."

"By what? What can distract you enough to forget were you are going, do you have a deathwish?"

"No Mr. Ray of Sunshine. My boyfriend it just so distractingly handsome, that I can't help but stare at him.

"Arrr, your just so romantic" Will said and pulled Nico in for a quick kiss. "but if we get trapped here I'm breaking up with you!"

"So where are we going?" Nico asked again.

"Upper east side, the corner of 96th and 1 avenue, Manhattan, New York city. Is fine," Clary said.

oo0O0oo

Isabelle had seen a lot of weird and scary stuff, but she had never seen a downworlder snap like that. It had looked like a scene from a scary movie; the convolutions looked like a possession, taking place before her very own eyes.

The part that came after was worse because she knew Magnus and his behavior, but what became of him was something entirely different altogether. Izzy had defied her mother, not trusting the demon to stay shacked and not kill her too; she couldn't lose another family member, not today.

"What happened to him? Why did he change?" she ask.

"It's an old form for getting to the core of downwolders" Maryse explained, not even bothering to be cross with her daughter for not following orders. "By torturing them long enough you slowly peel away at their humanity, you get the core demon in them and against common believe demons often tell the truth, it's the human part of us that makes us lie. It was used in the old days and the practice reused in the circle days. It usually takes more than 10 minutes to peel enough away to get them to come out. Especially with strong-minded warlocks like Magnus. He doesn't break easy. In my circle years, I learn that if the demon within have been let out it will be easier to recall to the surfers. Downworlders can do this to themselves, shut down there emotions and become the demon themselves without having a time limit on it because it is something they choose to do. However if they are forced to shut down as a defense mechanism it doesn't last for long. The person with feelings and the demon are two different people. The human part doesn't remember what the demon did or said, but the demon knows it all, like it's the unknown in the persons mind."

"What did he mean with the line of Lucifer and what do true bloods have to do with any of that?"

"Trueblood, not true bloods, is my maiden name and we have been tasked by the angel Uriel to make more pure blooded shadowhunters, by selecting bloodlines that have more angel blood in them than others. Some might call it selective breeding, that way why Alec needed to marry someone of good blood. Not only because of their and our political status, but because he are the heir to a powerful bloodline."

"Yeah I know, he's the next Lightwood heir."

"That he is with all it entails, that is also why he need to reproduce. He need to keep his bloodline going. It doesn't matter if Max decides he don't want children when he grows up because he will never be able to inherit the power that is Alec birthright. The same is for you, you too have a duty to find a husband of the right blood."

"Why!?"

"Because you might not bare the Trueblood name but you bare it looks and its blessing."

"Mother you're not making any sense." Izzy proclaimed irritated.

"Both of your brothers have blue eyes, there have never been a born Lightwoods with dark eyes before"

"That is bullshit, the genome of eye color doesn't make me a Trueblood, and I was born and will always be a Lightwood"

"No Isabelle, my girl, you have never and will never be anything else then a Trueblood. You might bare the name Ligthwood, but you will never be the same as you brothers. While Alec has the power of the Lightwood heritage, you are blessed by Uriel with a knowledge and wisdom you yet have to discover. He did that to all that share our blood. To help us reach the goal of creating bure bloodlines and even making the lines to pure that we would function as hosts for the angels."

"By the Angel, mother that is nonsense." Izzy said.

"Is it really? You have always been faster at learning. You are even an expert in more than one field and you haven't even reached you twenties jet." Some of what her mother made sense. It was hard not to doubt Maryse and her ulterior motives. Did she want something from her? Of cause when didn't she demand something of her children.

"What does it mean for me and my brothers? Why is it we have to be puppets to the grander scream? Why can't we just for a change be normal?" Izzy was at the point of tears.

"I know you want things, normal things, but you can't always get what you want. I never wanted any of you to be pressured into something you didn't want to do. But that is sometimes how life is. There is only so much I can do, to protect and help you stand on your own. I never wanted ether of you to marry this young. However my hand was forced with Alexanders marriage. If I wanted this family to not be looked down upon, I needed something political good to happen and when Clary came and offered the Mortal Cup in exchanges for a marriage arrangement with Alec. I as leader of the institute couldn't afford to say no. And as a mother I thought it would be better if he knew the girl he married instead of a total stranger. No matter what you may think I do love you, my children."

"What about me? Who was I to marry? Some stranger I wouldn't get to know before meeting him at the alter?" Izzy said with a beginning coldness in her voice.

"No." Maryse said with a soft smile, it would have been one of the first time Izzy, had been on the receiving end of this kind smile. "You and Jace were supposed to realize how great a team you could be together and get married, all by yourself. I'm sure if that Clary hadn't come along and captured Jace' attention. And if nut you have found one another then I would have helped you find someone suitable after inaugurating you in the family secret. So you wound keep up the practice."

The tears started falling, how could she ever see Jace as anything else then as a brother? It was rather tragicomically that it was the wrong sibling, which had an interested in Jace. Her tears was kind of tears that fast enough turn to fury and burning anger. Rage born from frustration, all those dark feelings came to the surface when Maryse tried to comfort Isabelle with a hug.

"No, don't TOUCH ME!" she said as she teared herself from her mother. "You a sick! You wanted me to marry my own brother. What am I to you mother? You daughter or a brooding mare to use as you see fit? Alec might tolerate your controlling behavior out of the duty you have forced down his throat, but I will not! Magnus might have been the one to murder farther, but it is you and all your shit about bloodlines, honor and celestial beings that are tearing this family apart!" Izzy had raised her voice a she gotten taken over by the anger. She turned to walk away from a shocked Maryse, she however stopped at the door and without turning, she said in a perfectly collected voice. "Maybe Alec was right, going to the Ion sisters don't seem to bad just to get away from you and all this shit." As she walked out the door.

oo0O0oo

Alec felt dizzy; the darkness they were slipping through was doing something to him. It felt like it was sucking at his life force. However, the nausea stopped as soon as they fell through the barrier, out of the shadow realm. It was late afternoon, judging by the light. Alec looked around, they all seemed a little out of it, Clary stood swaying like one would after a long trip to sea would after setting feet on land again. Nico was looking transparent and a bit faded in the edges. Will looked worse the worry showing in his face was horrifying, he was muttering curses under his breath. He stood close to Nico ready to catch him if he were to fall over.

"We need to get going." Alec had thought out lout.

"We can't leave Nico like this!" Will protested.

"I'm fine." Nico argued, as he became solid enough to try to shove Will away; however, he just landed himself in the arms of his boyfriend.

"Okay" Will agreed.

"This way" Clary said and let the way. Even if was Clary that had stared the leading the way. Alec had within a few moments caught up with her and taken her hand out of nowhere. With a solid hand grip they stared running to they stood in front of the institute.

"You live in an abended building?" Will asked in disbelieve.

"No." Alec said before he turned to Clary and said "You take Nico and I will take Will, draw the voyance rune. When we get in let me take care of my mother, you try to keep Izzy away as long as possible."

I went smoothly the rune, it didn't take long for both the half-bloods to see thought the layer of reality.

"That is neat." Will commented as they walked down the corridors. Alec didn't think, couldn't think he just needed to find Magnus to keep him safe. As he took of down the corridors to were Maryse was most likely to have taken Magnus Clary called out for him to wait, but he just ignored her and keep going. He was so close; he just hoped he wasn't to late.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"What did I do wrong…" Maryse sighed.

"Everything it may seem." Hodge said walking in the door.

"Did you clean everything up?" she asked tiredly. "Of cause, and I moved his body to the moue too, but by the look of it, it is the work of a seraph blade." Hodge said and made a jerk with his head as he continued. "So, he probably didn't do it."

"It doesn't matter if he killed Robert, he admitted to hurting Alexander and I need to find out if my son okay. I will stay here and make him talk, you go take a closer look at Robert, to be honest I don't think I can do it. Don't let the Clave or anyone else know he is dead and I want Max home. Go find my boy and bring him to me. I don't care if you have house arrest you find my boy and get him home." Maryse said as she tried to keep fake tears at bay. "Figure out who did it, and inform me as soon as you figure it out." She said, dismissing Hodge from the room.

Maryse took the cold bucked and tossed it over the warlock, that woke very fast.

"I told you I didn't kill your husband!" Magnus tried again.

"It looks like it was a misunderstanding om my part, I'm sorry for that." Maryse didn't sound sorry, not that Magnus had expected that.

"Did you hurt my son?" she asked instead.

"Why would I?" Magnus said shocked as hang from the chains.

"Because you are a demon. A murderous demon." She spat. "Where are my Alexander?!"

"I'm no demon and I don't know."

"No but you not human ether. You are both aren't that true?"

Magnus was confused, she was right, but they both knew that. All downworlders knew that warlocks are half-human half-demon so what was it she was fishing after, what was her point.

"Yes? I'm both. But what dos that matter to you?" he said hanging from the chains.

"I need the demon Bane. I need to talk to him."

"No!" Magnus screamed.

"If you didn't kill my husband why were you here?" she said, more calmly again walking to the table with tools.

"I wanted to come say goodbye" Magnus gave up. "I didn't want them to follow me, I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

The door was slammed open and her Alexander came running into the room. He looked panicked, but not hurt. She couldn't stop herself she when to him and hugged him hard.

"Mom we found proof that Magnus didn't kill the first victim. We brought him here to show you. Besides we have eyes witness that put him other places when some of the other young men was killed." as if first now realizing the what Maryse was holding her son close.

"Mom what are you doing?" Ale asked, completely by surprised by her on him. she took him out in arm's length to look him over.

"You're okay? Magnus didn't hurt you?"

"No? I haven't seen him since my wedding." Alec lied, there were no reason to tell her that Magnus had indeed hurt him.

oo0O0oo

The dark-haired despaired, gone with the wind.

"Alec, I thought I told you to never look for me again. But I guess you can't, can you? You are in love, but too scared to really know what it is you want." Magnus still stood with his back to him. "You are too weak do ether be with me or let me go." He turned around with a wicket smile on his lips. However, his eyes were cold and had an evil glim in them.

"Magnus, you..." Alec tried to start but was cut off by the warlock that started talking again.

"You must be a sadist, or are you a masochist? You do bring pain to all of those around you, but is it because you like hurting others or because you like hurting yourself through them?"

"I never wanted to hurt you, Magnus. You have to believe me!"

"Maybe I do maybe I don't, but I don't care anymore." He laughed.

"I can't care, you made sure of that. But I really want to hurt you, and because I don't care, I can and will. And I'm even gonna enjoy it."

Alec didn't know what he had expected, Magnus to walk right by him. But one thing was for sure he didn't expect Magnus to walk right up to him and punch him in the face.

"You look so shocked that it's funny" Magnus raised his fist again, this time however Alec was ready he blocked all Magnus attempts.

"Magnus, you don't have to do this! I'm won't let them take you." Alec said out of breath.

"No, but I really want to." Magnus sneered. With at flick of his wrist Alec was pressed against the brick wall.

"It's been so long since I came out to play. So, I guess I have to thank you Alec."

Alec looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your mother didn't tell you? Oh, too bad, if you see her again do say I'm back in town."

Alec screamed as Magnus touched him with two fingers.

"Oh, you're a screamer. I like screamers." With every touch a new shallow cut appeared on his ruend skin. It went on for some time. Magnus would cut him and take a step back look him over at cut him again. He was like an artist painting his master piece in blood and pain.

After sometime had past and the ally the wherein had turned dark Magnus released the magic that held Alec bound.

"It's no fun when you don't scream" Magnus pouted.

Alec pulled out a seraph blade as a reflex.

"Oh, no. Are you gonna use that on me?" smirked Magnus. Alec looked down and first now he realized he had the weapon in his hand. He couldn't use it on Magnus, no matter what he had done to those boys. He became more and more certain that it indeed had been the warlock that had murdered the working boys, but he didn't care he loved Magnus enough to ignore it.

Before Alec even had a chance of using the blade in his hand Magnus had his arm and pulled it to his back, forcing Alec down on the asphalt with an over human force he never known Magnus possessed.

"We don't need that, dear."

"What is going on? What has gotten into you Magnus?!" Alec asked with gritted teeth.

"It more what's not here, that matters. Oh, what is it we have here?" Still holding Alec forced to his knees like a cat pinning a mouse before eating it, Magnus took the steele from the back pocked of Alec jeans. It had Alec suddenly in a panic. Magnus was out of his mind, what if he was to hurt himself with the instrument.

"There is only one thing missing, an artist has to sign his work." Magnus mumbled to himself. The more Alec struggled to get Magnus to let go of him the faster he blead out. However, it didn't make him stop. The more he squirmed the tighter Magnus pulled on his arm. He pulled so tight that it made the bone in the shadowhunters arm groan and creek in protest before making a nasty breaking sound, followed by a cry of pain.

"We not done yet, sweet cheeks." said the warlock as he ripped the black shirt.

"This isn't you, Magnus!" Alec pleaded.

"Oh, but it is now."

Alec had known pain all his life, by power of the Angel, he had known it so long it had become a friend. But this kind of pain had been the worst he has ever felt, it was so excruciating that his broken arm faded to a dull throb in comparison.

"You can't do that!" Alec said struggling to talk over the pain.

"Oh, but I can my dear angel. Some of the bigger demons have been angels once, it is the same blood they give to their children."

The steele grew hot on his skin, giving protest to the one that was using it. Alec could feel the crystal vibrate before it splintered.

"To bad, it could have been fun to draw more on you." Magnus said in a light mood as he tossed the broken instrument careless over his shoulder as he let go of Alec. The shadowhunter fell and didn't get up, he was to exhausted and dizzy from the blood loss.

"Magnus, please! Get out of here. They will come for you!" Alec mumbled. Magnus stopped in mid movement as if caught in headlights.

"You are a peculiar one, little angel. You are tortured and marked, yet you are more censured for me. Why is that?"

"Because…" Alec rasped "I love you…" Magnus' facial excretion changed to horror before he fell over. Blown out like a candle. Alec needed to get away, needed to go get help, he was worried for Magnus. Something was horribly wrong with him. Not to mention Alec needed medical attention himself if he was to keep breathing. Alec gathered all his strength before fighting to get on his legs. He didn't get far before his legs no longer could carry him. Alexander would die in the next ally from where he had left the person he loved, he wished he hadn't moved, he wished that if he had to go he would at least have Magnus as the last thing he would see.

It felt like forever, sitting here waiting for Azrael to come. And when finely someone came into the alleyway it wasn't the angel of death as he had expected.

"Alexander" Magnus said as he took a step closer. First Alec cringed away from the warlock, trying to back away from him, but failing. It had been an involuntary reflex from his body.

"I'm so sorry." Magnus said. This Magnus was different, he didn't have the same dark glim in his eyes. It wat the old Magnus, it calmed Alec the fear turned to relief. "Magnus…" he wheezed, _I forgive you_ , the words never made it out of Alec's mouth before it all turned black.

oo0O0oo

Luke gazed towards the young boy who was sitting on his desk, looking down at his hands. The boy had barely spoken a word, besides a pair of very quiet, "yes" and "no", since his sister had left him here, without an explanation.

Luke knew that she would never have done that, if she didn't have a very good reason. Something had happened… something that she needed to keep Max away from. But what?

Whatever it had been, the young boy's quietness and emotionless facial expression, told him, that he knew what it was, and probably had seen it…

"So," Luke said. "They serve chocolate cake in the diner around the corner. If you want, we can go see if they have some left."

"But don't you have to work?" the little boy asked quietly. It was the first whole sentence the boy had spoken since he came here. Luke felt his heart drop and inch… The boy had always been taught that you must put work and duty before anything else… A boy that age shouldn't have to think like that.

"Nah, I'm not working on anything too important, and frankly I would like to take a break." He stood up and reached a hand towards the little boy. Max hesitated, but then took the much larger hand and jumped down from the desk.

"Well hello there, officer," the large serving lady, with a very thick layer of make-up greeted them. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello, Myra," Luke said.

"So, who's your little friend there?" she asked leaning in over the disk looking down at Max, who gazed up at her for a very brief moment, before he looked down at his feet again. Myra always knew how to dick up the dirt around with the often coming here from the station, and the news about the young woman and the little boy had very quickly reached her ears.

"This is Max," Luke answered. "You could say that he's some of family."

"Ooh," Myra said. "So, he's some cosine of little Clary or something like that?"

"Something like that, yeah," Luke said. "He's actually Clarys brother in law."

"She got married?! Why is this the first I here of this?" she said giving Luke a look before turning her atntion back on the scrawny young boy

"So, do you wanna be a big, strong, police officer, like Luke here, when you grow up, honey?" she asked.

"Well, something like that," Luke said again. He liked Myra, but goddammit, why did she always have to be that damn curious? "Myra, Max and I would like to know, if you have some chocolate cake left?"

"Why, officer you are in luck," Myra said. She left the desk and soon with two plates with a big piece on each plate. "Would you like some milk too, honey?"

Max didn't answer, but Luke nodded, and found his wallet.

"Tell you what? That will be on the house," Myra said and winked. "as a congratulation on you daughter's luck in finding love so young and committing this young." Luke snorted to himself, if only she knew she would think something entirely different.

Luke handed Max the glass of milk and took the plates. They sat down at the small table in the corner. That way they wouldn't be disturbed too much, if someone else got hungry and came to the diner.

Luke took a bite of his cake, and looked at Max. The boy just kept stabbing his fork into the frosting his piece, which once again assured Luke that something very bad had happened, and Max knew what it was...

Luke wanted to know what it was, but he couldn't just start to interrogate the boy. But there was nothing wrong with asking a few questions.

"Don't you like the cake?" he asked, with a teasing voice.

"Yeah," Max answered so quietly that Luke only heard it, because of his strong hearing.

"But, you're not hungry?"

"Hmm." Max stuck his fork into his piece again, this time actually cutting of a small piece, making the fluid chocolate inside the cake, flower out on the white plate. The sight of the dark brown, thick liquid, made the boy gasp as the memories of the horrible scene flashed before his eyes. The fork fell from his hand and made a sonorous sound in the diner, as it hit the floor. Max twisted and breathed fast.

"Max?" Luke put down his fork. "Max what's wrong?"

The little boy squint his eyes hard, and shook his head, still breathing fast.

Luke got up from his chair and kneeled in front of the boy. "Max," he said softly as he looked up in the boys closed eyes. "It's all right to be sad."

"No." The little boy said, still not opening his eyes. "Isabelle said that I have to be brave like a shadow-hunter!"

"Crying if you're sad, doesn't mean you're not brave" Luke said. Crying wasn't a sign of weakness, and Luke didn't want Max to think that he had to shut down his emotion, even if that was what he had been taught, most of his life. "In fact, it's very brave to be able to shove what you are feeling."

Max was still trying to fight the tear, but Luke could tell that he was losing the fight. "Come on, it's okay," he said and put a hand on Max' shoulder.

"Mom says emotions make us weak." The touch pushed the little boy over the edge, and he wrapped his arms around the werewolf's neck, crying into his shoulders. Luke wrapped his arms around the child, using one hand to rub his neck and the other, hold him close. Luke rocked slowly back and forth as the boy wept down against his jacked.

"It's all right," Luke kept whispering into his ear. "It's all right."

"There was so much blood!" Max sniffed and cried.

Even though Luke wanted the asked him exactly what he was talking about, he stayed patient, and kept hugging the boy. He wondered how long it had been since last time the boy had receive a really comforting and loving hug from his mother or father, but something told him that it hadn't been recently.

"Max what happened?"

"he is dead!" he wailed into Luke's shoulder.

"Who id dead, Max?" Luke asked as he let his had run through the dark hair.

"My dad!"

Robert Lightwood was death?! Oh no... Luke knew that hadn't been some kind of accident. Someone had killed him, but who? Who wanted to kill the Lightwoods?

They stayed in the hugging position, in several minutes, and Myra more than once, walked over there, wanting to do something to help, but Luke shook his head and signed her to go away, before she could say or do anything, each time.

Max finally got calm enough to let go. Luke grabbed a pair of tissue form the table and handed them to the boy, who blew his nose, and dried his cheeks. Luke picked up the boy and left the diner to go to a place more private. The only place where he knew they wouldn't be disturbed was the interrogation room back at the station, so that would have to do. He put Max down and squatted down in front of him on the chair.

"Max, please tell me, what happened." Luke needed to know, but he didn't want to force the boy to do anything he didn't want.

Max nodded. "Dad had come home and I wanted to see him. I was suppose to stay with Isabelle, but she was asleep, so I left. I looked all over for him, but he was in the study. Mom says that I'm not allow to go in there, but I just wanted to see dad..."

"So, you went in there," Luke said and nodded.

"Yes," Max answered. "Dad was lying on the glass table. At first I, didn't understand what was going on. The Warlock, mom doesn't want to be friends with Alec, was there"

"Magnus Bane?"

Max nodded. "Then… Then I could see that dad was dead." Max eyes got filled with tears again, but Luke cupped his head. "Max look at me. Look at me Max." Normally looked would let the boy cry all he needed to, but this was important. "Breathe deeply," he said. "Like this;" Luke took a deep breath and Max mimicked the motion. Both of them kept breathing like that, until Max was calm again. Or as calm as he could be, considering the horrible scene the young boy had witnessed.

"What did you do then?" Luke asked.

"I screamed..." the little boy admitted quietly. "Then mom and Isabelle shoved up, and mom made Isabelle take me here."

Luke nodded.

"Mom thinks that it was Magnus who did it," Max said. He looked up into the werewolf's eyes. "But it wasn't him! I wasn't! it couldn't be not a friend of Alec'!"

"I believe you, kid," Luke said not interlay sure of what he believed. Even though he knew that Magnus could have used magic to play with the child's memories, something in his guts told him, that that wasn't the case. If anything, he would probably have made Max forget the scene and leave the room, before he had managed to screamed and let everyone else know, while Magnus was still there. Human Magnus would have erased his traces, but demon Magnus wouldn't have a care in the world of who he killed or who saw.

Luke doubted that Maryse would think that as well. She already hated the warlock for loving her son. If she thought that he had killed her husband too, she would go berserk and not listen to any kind of reason, blinded by her own rage. Even if they found the real killer, she would probably ignore it and use this as a justification for punishing Bane.

Even though a part of Luke told him to stay with the young boy, another and stronger part knew, that he had to make sure that Maryse didn't kill the Warlock. Now that Bane was captured he had face the court. They would then be the ones who decided what his fate would be, given that he was guilty of killing the other boys...

"Listen, Max," Luke said, putting his hands on the young boy's shoulders. "I've to go take care of something, but I'll have to make sure that you are somewhere safe first, all right?"

Max nodded. "All right. Where do you want me to go?"

"We'll go see Simon," Luke said. Mentioning Simons name, made a very small smile show up on the boy's face.

Luke knew that the young boy liked Simon. They were friends, and Max didn't seem to care that he was a downworlder. Hopefully that wouldn't change any time soon, as the boy grew older. Luke remembered himself, how he had lost almost everybody, even his parapati, when he had become a werewolf.

"Now let's go get your jacket," Luke said and took the boys hand. He would just have to tell his colleagues that he had some family business to take care of.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

After Izzy, had stormed of, he had ended at the side of her brother. Sitting and looking at him and his golden hair. Imaging what the life her mother had invasion for her would have been. She ran her fingers truth his hair and combed it out where It stuck together in small clots. She recount hat being married to Jace wouldn't have been that bad, he was a great guy with wit to match her own. The partnership in battel was easy to imagen but the having children part was unbearable. They were brother and sister for god's sake.

"Are you okay?" It was Hodge that had stuck his head in the door asking her.

"No." she answered truthfully not having the energy to lie. Hodge seemed to accept her answer and not dig deeper into it.

"You mother asked me to take a deeper look at your fathers injury's to decide what happened to him, I came to ask your expertise in weapon in defecation. If you think you are op for it?"

Izzy slowly nodded and rose from the chair she had been sitting in. She could do this, she would find the person who was responsible and take revenges, not justice. But the dark sweet revenges that already tasted so sweet in her mouth. Before leaving the room, she kissed Jace's brow after that her lips tasted salty with the faintest trace of cobber.

"I'm up for it, I'm gonna figure it out no matter the consequences." Izzy followed Hodge to the lap where her father lay on the metal table. Looking at him like this only feed her flame of rage. The cold distant eyes that use to be so soft and alive when tuned upon her. Isabelle never agreed with Maryse, but now she saw her mother was right in one thing, feelings makes you weak. So, she closed them of and started her work. It wasn't to say that she wouldn't turn them back on again when she was done working, but for now she needed to be professional, the body before her was a corps not her father.

oo0O0oo

When Alec saw, Magnus was hanging from the ceiling he jolted out his mother's eyes with a disgusted facial expiration.

"You tortured him? why?!" Alec asked not really expecting to get an answer because he kept going. "How did you even get him here!"

"He came here himself, you brother discovered him standing over the coups of your father. Tell me, doesn't that look a little suspicion to you?"

"What!? Magnus didn't do it. Why would Magnus kill dad, mom?" Alec turned to look at Magnus with a soft look in his eye. It took a second before he jumped into action.

"Will can you please tell Maryse that it wasn't Magnus that supposedly killed you?"

"Well he didn't or I would be standing here, well maybe if Nico brought me along, but not alive." Will kept rambling on about life and death, but Alec was too busy with helping Magnus out of his changes. A single rune was enough to make then unlock.

"why did you come?" he asked as he helped the warlock to his feet.

"Alexander" Magnus sighed and laid a hand on his chick. "I came to say goodbye." The hurt and betrayal shorn of Alec face.  
"Oh Dear, it's not like that, I love you. I love you more than you could ever know, but too much can be dangerous. Both for me, for you and the people around us, things gets messy so quickly. Besides you got what you wanted you gonna get a family. We have discussed this all ready, it is too dangerous."

It took long enough for Clary and Nico to come and help, Nico was fascinated by Magnus that was for sure, so he helped Clary get Magnus up to the infirmary were Will join them after trying to help Alec convince Maryse that it hadn't been Magnus on that killing spree. Will had left Alec and Maryse in the study, in favor for helping healing Magnus back. Even if Maryse had been convinced to let Magnus get help she had refused to take the collar of him. Alec had a hard time convincing her but at last after a long while of arguing and shaming her, had she given in and given him the key.

After Magnus' magic had been unlocked he had made a portal to take Will and Nico back to camp. Magnus had been fast to dismiss Alec offer to help him home. Alec had wanted to stay with Magnus to make sure he was okay, even if knew he was okay he still had the overwhelming need to see it with his own eyes. No matter what he needed, Alec knew Magnus had needs too. Needs to, to think things through. To not be pressured to much in one day so Alec would give him his space, for now.

That night he went to bed with his wife, but wished more then everything else that it was someone else then her lying beside him.

oo0O0oo

Hodge had helped Izzy in the lap, they had both out of experience though the wound that had taken Roberts life had been of a knife, but testing showed that it had been a seraph-blade that had done the deed. They had checked and double checked the results to make sure that it could be true. After make sure the fourth time, they had parted ways. Hodge and Izzy agreed, that she would go fetch Max and Hodge would report their findings to Maryse.

Hodge didn't knock when he went into the study, it was hard to believe that under a few hours ago, it bad been a murder scene, he saw draining the last of a glass of spirits.

"Here" he handed her the official report, not judging her drinking on the job. He would properly drained the whole bottle that was standing on top of the desk. Gone to bed and not wanting to deal with what had happened, he admired her strength. Even if she seemed cold, Hodge knew better. He had lived with the couple in many years, and at a few occasions seen her tenderly look at her husband or children when she thought no one else around was looking. She did care deep down under all that discipline.  
She poured herself another drink and sipping it while reading the report. She but the report down and stood before she pulled a knife to Hodges throat. Sipping her spirits again before asking a of guard and confused Hodge.

"Did you do it?" she said with dead eyes.

"What?!... why would I kill your husband?"

"You are the only one that I don't know where was at the time."

"I did not kill Robert. that is hypocritical of you Maryse, why would I? We both know you of all that lives in this house is able to do such a thing beside me, so, where were you?" He angrily pushed her hand aside. "Just so you know I was in the liberty reading and resting after that ass kicking you gave me this morning."

"You do understand I had to ask" she offered in something that from her was an apology.

"I know, but did you have to threaten me?"

"No, but as I remember you tell the truth when you are hurt enough."

Hodge was about to leave the room before he stopped and said over his shoulder "Maryse you have changed more than can be good for you, something is wrong with you. Seriously wrong, you have to stop whatever obsession that is going through your head before you lose whatever you have left of you family." She took another swing at the glass and snorted a laugh.

"Get out." She said flat out and Hodge was glad to. He went to his room and send a fire message to the one he had been spying for, explaining the situation. Reporting everything new since he had last reported.

oo0O0oo

When Isabell found, the station empty with the people she was looking for she panicked. She asked is someone knew were Luke was, she was told that he had gone home to take care of a family emergency. She had stormed out of the station trying to reach Luke by phone, but she couldn't get a hold of him. this was when she really started to freak out, she needed to find her little brother. When she was ready to treir down every building on Manhattan to find Max, she got a text.

From Simon:

Fuck! I totally forgot everything about texting you, Alec and Clary (if I had Alec´ number). Max is okay, his at our place.

From Izzy:

If I wasn't so glad to find out Max is safe I would properly have killed you. So remember to texts me in the future.

Isabell took a deep breath before taking the shortest route to Hotel du'Mort. When she reached the inner door, she was met by a grumpy Raphael. If vampires could look more dead, Raphael would properly be a zombie.

"I another Shadowhunter sets a foot in this building for the rest of the week in the middle of the day, there will be blood to pay." He bit at her as she walked by him truing to ignore his grumpiness.

"What do people think this place is? A dirty motel…" he grumped under his voice, following Izzy to Raphael's privet rooms. "Now take this brat and go, so I can go back to bed." Raphael gave Max an Simon a dirty steer as they lay in the big comfortable double bed reading. Izzy couldn't help but smile at the two boys.

"Come on Max, we have to go home now." He made a jump of surprise, then he smiled and ran to izzy showing what they had been reading. Was hardly out of the door to the room before it had been slamed behind them.

"What's whit him?" Izzy asked Max.

"He is just pissed I got more attention from Simon than he did." Max said absent minded nose buried in the book. As thy came out on the street Izzy flagged down a cab. The trip home felt like an eternity with her hand running her hand thru her brother hair, looking at the passing city with blurry eyes.

oo0O0oo

His irritation was getting the best of him as he with right hand showed the glass on the table to it smashed in to tiny pieces at it hit the wall. Why couldn't they just have played into his hand? It would have been so much easier to take them down if they already were taking each other apart from the inside. By framing the warlock, it should have made a bigger mess. It didn't matter much in the long end he would get the power. When he had planned getting it, he knew it wasn't going to be easy, that was why he had more than one approach in play to get close enough to take what was rightfully his. He threw the paper into the flames watching the fire message burn away. Rage and hatred growing in his heart.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After Maryse had failed to find the killer on her husband herself, she needed to go to the clave. Especially if she didn't want them to blame her. She knew there would be consequences by going to them as the first thing when it had happened. She didn't trust who they would send to figure it out. It had been another shadowhunter to kill him, so she was paranoid these days. Every sound had her hand on the end of a blade ready to strike if necessary. She wasn't too sad about her husband passing, she knew he had cheated on for years, bud she needed to protect her children. She couldn't do that alone, but she had to. She didn't trust anyone, not even Hodge. So, she reported the incident to the clave as a nessesarety to keep her here, to make sure they didn't send her away, she needed to be there to protected her children and if they would try to take else where she would show them what a Trueblood really was ready to do for family.

oo0O0oo

Weeks went on with nothing out of the ordinary for the Lightwood family. Izzy had been out with Seth, Maryse bad been sending more time in her office, drinking and burning the alcohol of in the training room afterwards, whenever she wasn't with the shadowhunters the clave had sent out. Alec had with no result trying to get a hold on Magnus. Max had spent more time getting babysat by Simon and Raphael, against the older vampires will. But there weren't much these days he couldn't be persuade to do for his younger companion. Clary had felt lonelier and at the same time more complete than ever, a child growing in her and a man to keep her warm at night. With Alec not getting any attention from Magus he had been more prone to be more physical to her, even giving her a soft his on the forehead. Clary had liked to imagen it was Jace that was holding her until she fell asleep. But in her stomach, she knew that it wasn't. She didn't know when the feeling of dreed had stoop or the longing for Jace had faded away. She was happy in his arms, but something bugged her. A warning she had gotten from the ghost king.

Clary did take Nico's warning to heart, she still hadn't told anyone about what he had said to her. Not even Alec, especially not Alec. He didn't deserve to be burdened with this. He had enough to worry about, don't get her stared on his nightmares. Even if he said he was fine, she knew better, something was pulling at his sanity. She had at first been surprised that he began sleeping next to her in their bed, crawling into her every night since that day his father had been murdered. She didn't comment on it, no she liked to have him beside her side, it was a comfort that she wasn't alone. She snuggled closer into him. She thought for the hundred time tonight, what she would have to do. She made a mental list planning what she would have to do to save herself and their child and destroy the ones that threatened them in the prosses.

She had felt the darkness in her growing, in these past weeks. Her first thought wasn't to figure a way out, but to just end whatever that came into her life.

oo0O0oo

Magnus looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, he looked like shit. He had been wallowing in misery since the day that Robert Lightwood had been murdered and even before that. he knew he had to make decision about wanting to keep contact with his angel. Thinking back to the way Alec had pulled him aside before he had left the institute that night. He had forcefully kissed him before he had grasped Magnus in an ion hug not easily letting him go. The ghosting of his breath over Magnus´ cupper skin when he had said repeatedly like the words had been a pray. _I love you._ The memory still had Magnus' skin tingle even if he knew he should have left New York he had stayed. In emotional limbo between forcing himself to move on or letting his kind get in trouble because of him.

"Magnus." Tessa said pulling him out of his head.

"Yes?"

"You look terrible." He didn't argue with her he knew if he looked just half of bad as he felt he looked like hell and looking back at the mirror confirmed that. He walked with Tessa out to the couch and as he sat down he huffed and looked at his phone for the hundred time this hour, looking for the ever long unanswered calls and unread texts from Alec. His fingers dying to open the texts, his ears wanting to hear the voice, his heart longing to be with his angel. But knowing if he opened just one text he would crumble and give in, run back to stay in Alec's arms as long as his angel would have him. His head knowing the consequences, the inner struggle getting to hard on him.

Tessa took the phone out of his hand and laid it on the coffee table.

"You know it is too dangerous, right? You must be careful. Trace every step you take, it's like an addiction and when you slip up and give in at it comes at you, you become too weak and then the other side of you takes over."

"I know, Tessa I know. But I love him. Isn't love supposed to concur all?"

"Grow up, Magnus this isn't some fairytale."

"No I guess not. Because it was it would have a happy ending." Magnus said flopping lazy back into the couch. The same couch he had been staying on the last four weeks, not literally of cause, he had slept in the guest room, but nearly used all of his wake hours on the damn thing.

"I don't know if I can move on, Tessa. He is the one like Will was for you." At that he had her full attention. "In all my years, Alexander has become a big part of my heart and I fear that if I leave him I will not survive his loss." She took his hand and looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped herself before taking a deep breath and finely let her words out.

"Magnus I can't tell you what to do, you would just ignore me and do what you want to anyway."

He sighed again before falling even deeper into the couch. "It's just, Alec has awoken something in me that I haven't felt in a long time, something I thought I had lost the ability to feel."

"Then you already know what you are gonna do." she said with a soft smile, and a sideways hug.

oo0O0oo

Isabell had ignored a lot of people, especially Maryse. Alec still tried to defend Magnus and Clary whenever Izzy wanted to talk about her feelings. She had ignored Seth's messages after she had stood him up that night they had agreed to meet. She didn't what he could offer her. She didn't want a steady thing, someone to hold her hand, something intermit. She needed something to forget, forget the pain, forget the fear and het loss. So, she had gone to clubs getting waisted on booze and high on sex. That was until he had approached her one night she had been out for another night that would turn blurry.

"Why don't you answer me?"

"My dad died." she said, he looked like he understood. "I don't want to have more people to lose."

He didn't' say anything as he pulled her into a hug before kissing her.

"Take me home" she had answered his kiss. In the beginning, they had just met up to fuck, she hadn't allowed it to become something more than that. One night he had asked if she need something to take the pain and she hadn't declined. So, he had found a needle and elastic band and bound it around her arm, before injecting her with a clear subject.

It didn't take long for her to open to his charms, to become addicted to what he offered. Witch lead to more than just fuck buddy's, because she needed him and his fix.

As now when slender, graceful hands ran over her thighs, as her hands ran over his scared back. The substance messing with her senses, taking all the unpleasant away. Making her feel like he was setting her on fire, after that first time with him and the drug in her system she couldn't think of any other guy. In very moment that wasn't filled with her problems, she was craving it and Seth.  
Isabelle knew that this obsession wasn't healthy, but she could keep away no matter what she tried to tell herself. Making friends with mundane was maybe worse than downworlder in her mother's eyes. But she didn't care, she just lost her dad. And he has a great distraction. Whenever she was with him she would forget. The high she felt when they were together made her forget and feel at the same time. She never asked what she was being dosed with just blessed the angels that it had been discovered. Had she known that it wasn't just a mundane drug she properly wouldn't have been so ignorant to that was cursing through her system.


	31. Chapter 31

Note: Remember I'm dyslexic! So bare over with my mistakes or don't read... but if you do, I like to hear what you have to say, please keep a good tone.  
And I think I better apologies beforehand, sorry Malec fans I'm a sadistic asshole (I know!)  
But I hope you will understand when I say -Blood Calls to blood- as Valentine but it.  
(This is not Clalec, Alec is still gay guys. STILL GAY!)  
But the two lines of Lucifers power that runs in shadowhunter blood well… I just gave you the pieces so, but you have to do the math yourself… *Evil smirk*

* * *

Chapter 31

His plan was working, a gentle push here a little nudge there. It wouldn't be long before he would have the power of Lucifer. The power that ran with potential in his blood. He would claim back what she had stolen from him. He wasn't even sad that his sister had to die for him to get the power. The only regret had was that he didn't have as long as he had assumed. He tied to be patient, that often had the best reward when the pons you a playing doesn't know that they are even being plaid, but there had become a deadline, when he needed to strike and it would be better sooner than later. Given that his plans might just fail again. The murder of Robert Lightwood had been a true blessing sent from the heavens, it had him nearly dancing around when he heard the news. Whoever had done it, might find themselves the escape goat for just another murder that was still in planning. He now had all aces to all the information he wanted, even the institute when he wanted he just have think of an incriminating way of getting away with murdering his sister, Clarissa Lightwood.

oo0O0oo

Jace woke to the whiteness with a gasp. He looked around franticly. Knowing there is no one around you and jet seeing it was a difference. He felt haunted as he looked around, he saw it before he felt it. The ever-shining whiteness was stained with blood, the blood dripping from his hands.

"Who's blood is this?" He asked the angel.

"Does it matter?" the angel asked back.

"I guess not." he answered with a shoulder shrug.

Time felt like standing still here and jet passing by all too quickly. The angel had left him alone with his thoughts for some time. Jace was unable to set a timeframe, but he appreciated the time he had to day dream. To turn over his memories that started coming back to him more vivid. Red hair cart in the sun, arrows hitting bulls eye and a wicked whip cracking. Of a boy and a falcon. Of a boy and his farther. Jace was glad when Raziel came again and let him back in the sleep like state.

oo0O0oo

Alec felt miserable. And it had been a constant companion of his since he had left Magnus. Misery had always been a friend to Alec, a familiarity that he now lived with. Something he could be dependent on would follow him around. He had small moments of happiness in his life, but even then, the misery would lie underneath the surfis to be a remind him that what I wanted in life couldn't be reached in the society he lives in. Even though the darkness around him, his life had started to form as he always wanted it to be. He was living his dream. But when had his dream changed? For he was not happy and he didn't know how to turn the life he now had into what he wanted without creating a change reaction to those around him. They didn't need more on their plates to deal with then what was been dealt them. After the whole ordeal with his mother torturing Magnus he had tried to contact him more times that was heathy. There were so many unsaid things still between them Alec needed find out. He wasn't as ready to let Magnus go as he had thought. He wanted him and he needed to speak to him. But somehow, he just felt it all go in circles, when Magnus had told he loved him Alec had left Magnus in the dust because of fear, but he was ready to let Magnus in and return his love the warlock had turned his back to him ready to walk away for good.

Alec had needed support, with his mother drinking, his parabatai still in a coma and his sister doing only the angels knows what he had turned to Clary for the comfort. It had been the honeymoon faze all over again, first with the slightly awkwardness, turned into comfortably coexisting and casually touching. These days they spend the nights close together as if one was to let go of the other the world would crumble away under their feet. They didn't talk about their problems, but it was clear that she struggled as much with her demons as he did.  
Clary had voiced her irritation on not being able to train as much. Her specific words had been that she felt like a hippo trying to dance ballet. It had them doing other activities together, to get them small breaks from the reality where all the bad stuff was happening. It was Max that had come up with the idea that they would do mundane things together.  
Alec had proposed that they did something Clary enjoyed doing. To get out among other people without always having to follow orders, avoid conflicts and just to relax. First Clary had taken Alec with her to the shooting range to teach him about how to use guns, like he had taught her to use a bow.  
It had been a short affair.

After Alec had been explained how to use a gun and how it worked he had tried it a few times, only to find he was a natural. It was much easier to use than any other weapon he had been train in. But between helping him mother deal with the new temporary head of the institute, trying to get a hold on Magnus, trying to keep trace of both his siblings and keeping in good fighting form, Clary had been bored out of her mind. He had tried to push Izzy and Clary together so they would have each other to talk with. Isabelle might have been unhappy with Alec for blindly defending Magnus, but she had refused to spend time with Clary. Even if she didn't say why, Alec had a feeling it was because she felt betrayed by her fist real female friend, Ho his wife had taken up drawing and painting. The routine of everything even with all the bad stuff happening kept Alec sane, the movie nights and their dysfunctional family breakfast tradition was kept. Everyone trying to keep their peace and just existing together as a family.

Weeks went by before one of Alec' call was answered. The shadowhunter hadn't expected that the other line had been picked up, so he was started when he heard Magnus voice.

"You don't give up do you?" he sounded tired. But then Alec failed to say something Magnus had spoken again.

"Alexander? I assumed you kept calling because you wanted to talk?"  
And before he Alec had registered what was word vomiting out of his mouth the damage had been done.

"We never had that drink." And he heard Magnus chuckle on the other side.

"And what would your wife and family think about you going out to drinks with downworlders."

"My wife doesn't care and I have made it clear to my mother that I'd rather have my runes taken than have her dictate my life."

"Okay then let's go get that drink."

"Where and when, I will be there."

oo0O0oo

Clary and Alec had done more than just going to the shooting range together, they had enjoyed taken the bike out for a run from time to time. But clary felt trapped in the institute, she had always been able to walk around New York before finding out the danger the shadows hid. With little to occupy her time, besides reading and for filling the role of caregiver to both Max and Jace she was slowly going out of her mind. It wasn't that she minded benign with the younger Lightwood or helping Jace avoiding bed sores, but the ever reading about shadowhunter history, angelic history and downworlder biology gave her cabin fever. She stated cooking more and bringing Luke lunch, she even took Max on more than once. Even if Luke enjoyed her company he had work and his pack to care for. She had seen little to Simon in a long time, but it was natural as she would go to sleep when he would wake up.  
So Clary started to take Yoga classes, she might not be able to train her combat fighting but that didn't stop her from keeping her body as fit as possible, she knew that it would be hell to work back her muscles after giving birth. Besides the Yoga she had a taken-up art classes, it was a great way for her to get out of the house and meet new people. Not that meeting new people was a problem these days because the institute had filled with shadowhunters trying to solve the murder of the late Robert Lightwood.  
Clary was to fed up with the whole situation at the home front, so she going to art classes had become her sacred place, like art always had been to her. Moreover, it was just that they talked about a lot of stuff that normal people talk about, not how best to kill, hurt or main other living things. It had been very emotional for her, she had really missed this mundane life with all the mundane events and shallow small talk about the weather.

"What are you doing after class?" Laura her new bff asked. It took a moment for Clary to get back to realty from where she had been lost in thought.

'Going back home to read about demons, the seven hells angels and other stuff, after that I'm properly gonna have a meltdown about how I'm gonna be a mom soon and panic over that the son of the Greek god of death told me that I would soon die, why?' was what she answered in her head, but out loud she said,

"Nothing special." Witch was basically true, because that was the things she did most days. Except the days she had yoga, those days were for only peaceful and stress free thoughts. Not that it mattered to her ever-flowing river of thought.

"Do you wanna go grab a drink?" it felt like ages since she had been out.

"Yeah that would be nice, but only soft drinks for us." She said as she padded her swollen belly.

"It's fine, we could also go for a bite instead." She smiled to Laura, and went back to her painting. They didn't talk more before the class was over and they cleaned their working stations.

They whet to a small establishment not far from where they took their classes, that was the wonder of New York you had everything in walking distance no matter where you were. As they settled and ordered, Laura's eyes lingered a little too long on the waiter.

"No guy at home?" she asked to start a conversation.

"Just my brother, so no, no guy in the picture" she smiled.

"How I about you? I can see that your pregnant, but is the guy still in the picture. It's just that you seem so young. No offence."

"Non, taken." she showed her the big ruby ring on her finger "I'm married." When her companion saw the ring her eyes looked to double in size.

"He must be rich if he can afford that."

"They are, but this is an heirloom."

"Is that why you married him? Seduced him and got pregnant to have shotgun wedding." It was said in a joking voice, Clary heard the underlying question clear enough 'are you a gold digger?'. It had her laugh, that someone else assumed this of her.

"No, it was an arranged marriage."

"Oh." Laura's eyes had changed, and was now full of sympathy and pity.

"Alec, my husband, is my brothers best friend." Clary explained. "and they come from an old conservative family where you marry young and produce children as soon as you're married. Anyway, it was his mother that was arranging his potential matches. The girls in speaking had to have the 'right bloodline', if you understand." Laura only nodded.

"I wasn't on her list, because to be frank we hate each other on principal. Total different views on life can do that. But anyway, I demanded to marry him and I guessed my pedigree and dowry included, was god enough. Because she was desperate to get him married in a hurry you see."

"What did he have girl not good enough for married stacked away someplace and a plan to run away with?" Laura joked.

"No, wedding had already been planned. But Alec's fiancé died in the line of duty, it's all very complicated."  
"I can hear that." she took a swing at her drink.

"How is your parents with all of this? And what about your brother how does he take that you married his best friend?"

"Both my parents are dead and my brother had an accident. Jace, my brother, have been in a coma since before Alec's parents arranged his married."

"So are you happy?" Clary didn't answer.

oo0O0oo

How was it again he had ended up naked in bed with his wife. Summing up, it was a the nice date last night, with his boyfriend you might add. He had followed Magnus home and they had made out in his bed, but stopped because both agreed that it would be a good idea to take a bit slower and talk about things. So, they talked some more before Magnus created a portal that took Alec back to the institute.  
When Magnus had kissed him he felt conflicted, like a part of him wasn't in it, the same part that had been awoken in him when his father had died. That was what confused him so much, because this part that made him feel whole was the same part that was so affected by Clary. It drove him in a whole other direction then the rest of him wanted to go. If he had been confused before, it was nothing compared to what he felt like now. The change he felt that time where she had kissed him instead of punching him. It was affecting him more than he thought it would. It felt like the attraction he had felt trough his bond with Jace had become his own. Even if had been confused and agreed to take it slow it still left him horny for good tumble in the sheets with Magnus, he guessed he would just have to take his wants into his own had gotten home.  
He had been home late and found Clary walking in the room with the book he she was reading for Jace.

"Long day at work?"

"Yeah." it was true it had been a long day with a mission a paperwork to fill out before he had gone out with Magnus, but he didn't want to rub it in her face that he had been out on a date with someone else, even if she had said to go for it.

She readied herself to bed, stripping her cloths dropping then as she went on the floor. Alec couldn't help steering at her and seeing the swollen belly be couldn't help feeling proud. She went to him and took his hand to her belly as he sat on the bed half dressed.

"Can you feel that?" she asked sweetly. He had over filled with joy he felt his child kick for the first time. He had been so overjoyed he had planted a kiss on her surprised lips. When she had gotten over the surprise, she kissed him back, it stated out sweet and indecent but the magnetic force that pulled them together somehow made it more heated between them. One thing led to another and the settling in his lab had tuned into pealing the rest of each other's cloths off. He had felt lost, his body overtaken by something he didn't want but could not fight. Like a fever dream where you are just along for the ride. When they were done, it was like the spell was broken. They didn't bundle up together as the use to, it was too much. The last thing he remembered was the thought of, what have I done.

* * *

Jep come on out with it... I feel the alot of hatefull looks right now *feeling really small* but remember to look beond what you see, because Love Will Find a Way!


End file.
